


To be With You, One More Time

by Himizu, SleepyHydrilla



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Character Death, F/F, Komuinu, Multi, Spirit AU, Torture, guardian spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 81,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himizu/pseuds/Himizu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyHydrilla/pseuds/SleepyHydrilla
Summary: "Wherever, whenever, we'll always be with you.""Even if this body breaks, blood taints our hands, and our soul blackened. We will be with you, forever..."In a world where spirits roam the land and prey upon human, a girl finds herself with no memory of her past. Until one day two spirits with the appearance of two girls she barely remembers appeared before her. inspired by Kashikaze's Komuinu YouRiko on twitter.Character Tags will be added as the story proggresses





	1. Prologue

"Uuh..."

A groan came from an orange haired girl's mouth. A stinging sensation creeping through her body, waking her up. The girl changed her position in hope to ease the pain, only to find that she was unable to do so. It seemed that someone had tied her body when she was still asleep.

To say that the orange haired girl was confused is probably an understatement. The girl knew well that she was a heavy sleeper. Yet, judging by how she woke up just now thanks to the creeping pain and not because of the very uncomfortable binding on her made her very puzzled.

Memory of last night is still clear in the girl's head. She still remembered that she finally had finished with her very last shrine maiden training yesterday night. It was harsh, but somehow she managed to overcome them for the past years. She was happy, she even thought last night that finally she could offering her servitude to the Gods.

So, why she found herself in this current condition?

The pain was slowly becoming unbearable as time passed, forcing the girl to open her eyelids despite her protesting body demanded her to keep them shut still.

A white flash suddenly entered her eyes, blinding her vision for a moment before she could feel the intensity slowly decreasing.

'What happened?' The orange haired girl wondered. Her red colored irises rolled around trying to recognize her surroundings.

There were two things that she realized. First, she noticed that she wore a white uchikake. Probably someone had changed her clothes while she still sleeping. She didn't know for what reason though. She also noticed that her arms and legs were indeed tied by some ropes to hinder her movement. But what made her more curious was something else: she saw some tribal looking tattoo on her body's revealed parts. There was probably more than that under the uchikake she currently wore, but what made her more surprised was the fact that said tribal tattoo emitted a faint reddish glow for every now and then.

The orange haired girl winced when the tattoo on her glowed once again. 'So it was this weird looking tatto that caused the pain huh?' The girl mumbled to herself befor focusing herself to another thing. She found that she was rested on a mound constructed of several blocks of rock. She also noticed that there were four small torches, each located at the corner of the mound where she was put and there was a large cave mouth just behind her.

She was on a ceremonial altar. She never saw the cave herself, but if her memory served her right, she knew it quite well. The cave was said to be the gate that connected her world to another completely different plane. The priestess who taught her told her once that the plane was the domain of Gods. None should came near this place unless a certain ritual must be held.

The puzzle pieces began falling into their place one by one to form a bigger picture in her mind, turning her expression into a dreadful look. The gears in her head rotated rapidly, leading her to a single conclusion.

If her guts and mind screaming her the truth...

She was most likely doomed.

Panic began consuming the orange haired girl as adrenaline rushed through her blood vessels. No, she couldn't die here just yet. Not when someone finally found her spiritual aptitude and taking her under their wings. Not when finally she could offer her servitude toward the Gods after those harsh and painful training. Not when she almost reached her dream: making her family proud.

'Not here! No!!!'

She began to struggle, trying to free her arms and legs from the rope that tied them. But it was futile. The rope had tied so tightly on her that it didn't even budge despite her struggling. But she didn't stop. It was not so like her if she gave up from a mere hindrance. The orange haired girl thought that she only need to try harder to free herself.

"You finally wake up, Chika?" A familiar voice rang in the orange haired girl's ears. She quickly shot her head towards the voice's source.

There, the girl named Chika saw a figure emerged from the stairs below to the altar where she was. The figure wore a traditional reiso with a purple hakama on it. It was difficult for the girl to identify who the one stood before her thanks to the traditional dog mask the figure wore.

"Are you okay?" the figure came closer to the girl. "It must be really hurt as a 'container' to be this close with this place." the figure said. There was actually a tone of concern in the figure's voice.

"T...Teacher?!" the girl wide-eyed, realizing who the figure actually was thanks to the voice. There was a mix of surprise and disbelief in her voice. It was actually the priestess who taught her everything. "What the meaning of this? Why am I here?"

"Please bear the pain a little bit more, Chika." The priestess replied. She came closer to the girl and stroke the girl's orange hair slowly. "The pain you feel will end soon as your soul is assimilated and become the part of our God. Those years of training I taught to you was preparation for this."

The words felt like stabbing icicles for the girl. Her teacher meant it from the very beginning. The girl shuddered as the sentence 'offering your servitude to the Gods' meaning hit her hard. All her hardwork, all her dream. Everything was actually a preparation to turn her into a human pillar, a sacrifice to the Gods of this land.

"No... This is not true..."

"Please tell me that you're joking..."

Tears began forming on the orange haired girl eyes. Despite that, the woman in front of her ignoring the girl's plea. It was like she waited for something.

As if answering to the woman, A deafening roar suddenly reverberated from the inside of the cave. Tremors could be feel spreading through the land. Slowly but surely, the tremors got more stronger as time went. Something approaching from inside the cave behind the altar.

"Please teacher, don't leave me alone here." more pleas coming from the girl. The orange haired girl noticed that the woman slowly retreating to the edge of the altar's platform near the stairs.

"You won't die, Chika. Rejoice! You will live forever as a part of our God for eternity." The priestess said.

The orange haired girl continued her plea, hoping that her teacher would save her from the impending doom. "No, please... Let me go! I don't want to be like this! I don't want to-"

"KYAAAAAAAAA" Another scream reverberating in the air before the orange haired girl could finish her sentence.

The girl turned herself to the source of the scream by reflex. She gritted her teeth in the process, forgetting that her arms and legs were still tied. But it felt like the pain was nothing when she looked at the source of the screaming. She could see two figures tied and limply hanged on the mouth cave. A pair of large yellowish orb glowed dimly behind them, shooting a piercing glare.

"They will be an example for others. A fine example so that there will be no one who dare to interfere with this holy ritual." The priestess commented flatly.

No one could tell how anguished the orange haired was when she realized who those hanged figures were: They were her best friends. Her fellow shrine maiden-in training just like her. They were there because they tried to save her when they realized the truth.

The orange haired girl struggled once again, though this time somehow she managed to untied herself. She quickly rushed herself, trying to approach her friends.

"CHIKA-CHAN DON'T COME HERE!"

Unfortunately, before she could come closer, a giant shadow loomed over her. The girl swore that she saw something gleaming coming from the edge of her eyes. Several miliseconds after that, she found herself flying in the air before her body landed hardly on the altar's stone floor headfirst.

"CHIKA-CHAN!"

"AHK-" She could feel a searing pain spread through her whole body. Her saliva started to taste like iron as red thick liquid starting to drip from her mouth. Her eyes shot a horrified look before the being that just threw her flying.

'Monster...'

It was the first word registered in the orange haired girl's mind when she saw it. The very being in front of her exuding a divine aura, a proof that it was indeed a God. But what was reflected on the girl's eyes said the otherwise.

Its pair of yellowish orbs giving a piercing glare.

Four legs armed with sharp claws.

Its mouth full of serrated fangs.

The very being in front of her took the appearance of a giant black wolf. It was so big that even the girl was sure that if the being would eat her, it would be able to swallow her body wholly.

 _'Foolish girl! How dare for a mere offering to try defying me?!'_ a voice, dripping with wrath rang in the girl's head.

_'You'll be next after these two friend of yours!'_

"...ko-cha."

"...o-chan."

A small mumbling, choked by blood. The girl felt like that her consciousness began to fade. Her body was too weak already as she kept losing more and more blood.

The giant black wolf slowly approached to where her friends were hanged. It slowly opened its giant mouth, showing its fangs towards the terrified hanged girls.

"I guess we messed up, huh?"

"Chika-chan, sorry..."

And then everything turned pitch black.


	2. The Girls I saw in Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two familiar faces decide to reveal themselves up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gory description of character death and many explicit descriptions ahead. Deals with uncomfortable issues such as bullying and torture. Read at your own risks.

'Where am I? It's so dark here.'

'.....'

'Right... I guess it ate me at the end, huh?'

I found myself in a void. I didn't know where I was. It was so dark that I couldn't see anything. It felt like there was neither up, down, right nor even left here. My body floating aimlessly in this place.

'There're still a lot of things I want to accomplish... but I guess it's impossible now.'

'It's sad, but at least the God won't wreak in havoc and destroy the land this way.'

'Please keep on living father, mother...'

I slowly closed my eyes, waiting for this body to slowly vanish and completely assimilated. Perhaps dying for the sake of others' live wasn't so bad...

"WOOF!"

"Eh?"

What was that? Did my I misheard something or my mind starting to play trick on me? I was sure that I had hear a bark just now.

"WOOF!" The bark could be heard once again. There was no mistake, it was surely a bark.

As if something answered my confusion, I felt that my chest felt so heavy out of sudden. Not only that, I could feel that something wet stroking my cheeks several times, forcing me to open my eyes again.

"WOOF!" There were two big fur balls sitting on my chest. One had fur colored like ash while the other was brown reddish, the ash-colored one lunged eagerly onto my face right after its eyes made contact with mine.

"HWAAAAA!" I screamed in surprise before falling to the floor on my butt.

"Ouch! It hurts!" I groaned

I blinked several time upon finding myself on a room.

The room wasn't too big, but it wasn't small either. The floor was covered with tatami, there was a comfy bed on the right from the door. Not far from the bed, a small round desk was located at the center. Another door leading to the balcony could be seen on the opposite of the room's entrance door.

This was my bedroom.

"Ah... So I just had a nightmare..." relieve washed over me as I regained my sense.

"WOOF!" The ash-colored fur ball, now sitting on the bed next to where I had fell on the floor barked again. It wagged its fluffy tail back and forth as if it sought an attention from me.

"Ah mou! You-chan... Riko-chan... You're disturbing my sleep!" I protested weakly. My right hand tried reaching ash-colored puppy's head. One of its ears flicked once when I stroke its head gently.

The fur ball huffing happily in response. But it didn't last long before it decided to move itself to the side of the brown reddish pup sitting calmly near my alarm clock and bark once again. Only then a realization hit me: it was a quarter past eight already.

"WOOF!"

"Crap! I'm late!!!"

oOo

"Mom, Shima-nee, Mito-nee I'm leaving!" I said hurriedly.

"Chika, you forgot to bring these!" a woman stood by the door reminded me before handing my meal box and a small mirror with an ornate frame around it.

"Ah, thank you Shima-nee!" I took the box before putting the ornate small mirror into my pocket.

"Have a safe trip, Chika!" the woman said before I dashed to school.

My name is Takami Chika, second year student at Uranohoshi. In this world, the place where human lived overlapped with the plane of spirits, making spiritual occurrence pretty normal in daily activity. Spirits were a being that loved feeding on human soul. But nowadays, most of them prefer to stay away from humans thanks to pact made by our ancestors in the past.

But there were also some spirits that secretly prefer their old way of live by feeding on human's soul, especially those ones with high spiritual quality.

This problem had lead our ancestors to develop two countermeasures, a way so that when one was attacked by hostile spirits, they had a mean to protect themselves.

The first one was by making a pact with a spirit that answering your summoning. It would ask something in exchange of its service to become one's guardian. The second one was by keeping a talisman with yourself.

Each of these methods had their own advantage and disadvantage. Making a pact with a spirit to become one's guardian was more preferred since you only need to summon a spirit and made a pact once it reached an agreement with the summoner. Having a talisman was better because it protected you anytime unlike a pact where there was a time gap needed to properly calling forth the contracted spirit to our plane when one was attacked.

However, making a talisman was no simple feat. A talisman drew mana, a power of nature from the surrounding to continuously protect the wielder. Thus, a talisman must be made from materials that had the property to do so. Unfortunately, only materials gathered from spirits with a high divinity or a phantasmal beasts had that ability.

To tell the truth, I was once hoped to have a guardian for myself, but somehow every time I tried to do the ritual to summon one, none had come. The reason was still unknown even to myself.

'Perhaps it was because I don't have a good spiritual aptitude?'

'But at least I still have a mean of self-defense.'

I noticed that I could see the school's gate already in the distance, slowing down myself. I stopped for a moment as my right hand reached out the small ornate mirror in my pocket. This mirror was actually a talisman. I actually have no idea who the previous owner was. My mother told me, the mirror was already with me when she found me lied unconscious along with two pups in front of a shrine near our home.

I was actually adopted. I had no memory before I was found by my adoptive mother. The only thing I remembered was my first name. Perhaps that would answer why I almost had no resemblance with my older sisters. The two pups that mother found was also live with us now. It was the two fur balls that woke me up this morning, Riko-chan and You-chan.

I looked into the ornate mirror once again. Only then, I noticed that somehow there was ripples of water on the mirror reflection for a short while.

"This is weird, something like this never happened before." I mumbled curiously to myself. I tried to look into the mirror one more time. But the ripples somehow dissipated already, showing a normal reflection of me like before. I was going to do a closer inspection, unfortunately the school's bell rang out of sudden. A sign that class would be started soon.

"Nooo!" forgetting what had happen, I put back the mirror into my pocket before running with all of my might to the school's gate.

Still in the same location, two humanoid shadows emerged from behind a tree. "Do you thing she noticed us?" one of them asking the other.

"I don't think so. The mirror rippled in response to our presence, but I'm sure that she didn't realize that we're tailing her." The other one replied.

"Fine, if you say so... just make sure to be more careful next time." the first one mumbled before the two shadows slowly vanished.

oOo

I slowly opened the door to my classroom, shoulder slightly slumped and running out of energy thanks to the sprint I did. Fortunately I managed to pass the school's gate before it was closed. Otherwise I would have been scolded again for coming late.

Only to see the whole class shot their gaze towards me.

The gaze made me uncomfortable. Of course it was because most of them sneered once they saw who it was. Some just gave me a neutral expression before resumed what they were doing before though. To tell the truth, I mostly not welcomed here. I only had very few friends in this school. Most of the students here preferred to either ignore or avoid me.

I actually used to have a lot of friends back then. Until misfortune began coming to them one to another. A kid fell sick out of sudden after playing with me while another got hit by a car when she and I went home afterschool. Slowly, they started leaving me alone one by one. I heard a rumor that it was actually their parents who had told them to stay away from me. They said that I brought misfortune because of a tattoo like scars on my body. Mother said that I already had this tattoo carved on my body as long as she remembered, and somehow the tattoo just couldn't be removed by any means. It was like a tribal markings, covering right from my toe to my neck.

 

'At least it didn't reach my face.' I shuddered while imagining how I would look like if the tattoo covered my face too.

The fact that I had these red eyes didn't help either. It was actually an old myth. I had no idea who actually started it. But old people believed that people with red eyes was the harbinger of looming disaster.

'Aah... it's not time to reckon about something like that! Class is going to start soon.' I reminded myself, walking towards my desk.

Only to find that there were a lot of harsh words scribbled with marker on it.

You're not welcomed here!

You bring misfortune!

Get lost!!!

Die!

Sometimes, bullying like this happened. 'Ah...' I tried to repress my emotion as hard as I could. 'Don't cry! Don't cry, Chika! It's what they want to see...' I said to myself as I took a pack of wet tissue from my bag in hope to erase the words. It was going to be difficult though considering they were written by using marker.

'I hope this day can end faster...'

oOo

Time flew faster than what I expected as I glanced towards the window. The sky had turned into a vermilion color. Class had just ended some minutes ago, nothing special occurred, just the usual activity.

"At last..." hurried myself, I prepared to go home as I took my bag with me. Dusk will come soon which means things would getting dangerous if you were careless. After all, dusk was the time when most of the hostile spirits were active.

"Takami-san..." I get ready to leave the school's get when someone called my name.

Then, I realized that I got surrounded by four girls, each of them wore the same black uniform and same white tie like mine.

"Yes?" I replied shortly. There was an uneasy feeling bubbling inside the moment they surrounded me. Despite being a fellow students at uranohoshi and in the same grade, I actually never knew them very much. They are probably from another class, I guess.

"Mind if we take some of your time?" a cold sneer was plastered on their face.

Sensing danger, I tried to quickly move away, "Sorry, but I have some errands to run."

SLAP!

Suddenly I fell over, a sharp pain stinging my cheek. Then I realized one of them just slapped me. Two of the girls grabbed both of my hand and lifted me up, the one slapped me getting closer with a small knife in hand smiling coldly.

"Oh... I insist... It won't take much of your time I promise."

"Let me repeat my words, won't you accompany us for a while Takami san?"

I could only nod and surrender myself to them.

oOo

They had brought me to the dock after that. There was no one there but us. I know the reason why they choose this place was so that no one could see what they would do to me.

"U-Uuh!" I writhed as my body fell on the ground, cheeks swelling and redder than before because of more slaps.

"Hey... why do you still live around here?! Just get lost already! You bring nothing but misfortune you know!" the leader of the bullies got closer and pulling my collars.

However, no reply came out from my mouth.

They continued their torments on me. But I decided to keep my mouth shut and didn't do anything to fight them back.

The last time I fought the bullies was years ago. And it ended with mom's apologizing to the bullies parents. They had accused me that the fight was started by me.

Of course I refuted. But no one had believed me. They believed the bullies more rather than a child that brought misfortune.

"I'm sorry mom... because of me... you... you..." The aftermath flashed in my mind.

"It's fine Chika. You're my daughter, I believe in you..." she smiled.

'I didn't want to be a burden for her anymore...'

'It's why even if it hurt, even if they humiliate me I would never fight back. As long as it's only me who get hurt, it was enough.'

"Hey... This kinda getting boring..." One of the bully commented. "She don't even fight back."

"Sheesh... You're no fun Takami-san!" The other said. "Let's just leave her for now... It's starting to get dark soon" the other said.

Had they finally done? All parts of my body ached. My clothes are torn, and probably my body are bruised here and there.

"Ah, before that, let's do something fun with this thing first!" the leader took something out and showing it to the others. I glanced to the item she currently held. My eyes dilated as I realized what it was.

The mirror... My talisman!

"Let's throw this away into the sea before we leave!"

"No..."

"Don't do that please!"

But it was too late.

Everything unfold slowly like a slow motion film. I hurled myself desperately as I see the mirror was thrown high into the air before it flung into the saltwater.

"Hahahahaha..." The bullies laughed as they saw the ripples from the thrown mirror on the seawater's surface slowly dissipated.

No, without the mirror as a talisman, there would be no way that I could be safe from those hostile spirits at time like this.

The laughter turned louder as the bullies saw my horrid expression. They were so mesmerized in their triumph that none of them noticed the effect of throwing away my talisman was immediate. The air felt heavy out of sudden and thin miasma began leaking out of nowhere.

When the four realized their surroundings, it was too late.

The miasma had turned thicker than before as four beasts manifested from it. It was clear that they were actually spirits that took the form of animals.

One took the form of a giant bird with a pair of wings that scarred beyond repair, bones could be seen from gaps of its feather. Blood dripping from all pores from its body, tainting the entire bird's body with reddish color.

The second one took a form of rodent with a ballooning belly. It was considerably smaller than the bloodied bird before, but considering an actual rodent size, this one even put the biggest actual one in shame. From its hides, its skin peeling off. Blood and rot seeped out from inside of those peeling skin, making everyone who took a glance at it puking in disgust.

The third one took the form of a large white tiger. Its eyes were as red as blood. And there was a pair of elongated fangs on its upper jaw. Unlike the two beasts before, this white tiger didn't show much gory appearance. However, if one looked carefully at its pair of sword-like fangs, anyone would notice that they were smeared by dry blood as if they had been used to tears countless prey before.

The last one was probably the most bizarre one. It resembled a horse, yet it also humanoid at the same time. Unlike man with horse body as their lower part of their bodies, this one stood on its hind hooves as its legs while having humanoid body and limbs. To make it more bizarre, instead of a humanoid head, this one had a horse head instead.

It was said that this kind of spirits were very rare to reveal themselves, and their spiritual power believed to be even far stronger than any ordinary spirits.

'To encounter not only one, but four at the same time...'

This is bad...

"W-what the- Takami! This must be your doing, right?!" one of the bullies accused, her trembling hand pointed right to my face. It was clear that she started to get panic when the scene unfold right before their eyes."

"Fine! If you want a fight, then let it be!" the leader said before she and her friend tried to summon their guardian spirits to defend themselves.

They never completed the summoning though.

Weird incomprehensible gargle produced by the four beasts. Soon, a real life nightmare played right in front of my eyes.

No one knew what happened exactly as it was occurred in a blink of eye. A while back the four bullies still standing there, a moment later their bodies were torn into pieces.

Screams of agony, cut organs, pieces of limb, munched flesh, broken bones, and blood splattering everywhere….

It was a slaughter.

There was nothing I could do, neither screamed for help nor ran. The gory scene played right in front of my eyes had render me petrified. Even when blood splattered on my face and my torn uniform. I could only stay frozen. The only thing I did was trembling there as my weakened knee gave up.

The previous scream of agony finally died down as the bullies gone, devoured by the beasts. The four beasts, now more bloodied than their first appearance thanks to the feast slowly turned their attention to my unmoving figure.

"....F….ound ...it….t" another gargle.

'This is it...'

'I'm gonna die...'

Maybe it was for the best. This way I wouldn't be a burden to mom and sis anymore.

And I won't be bullied anymore.

'Perhaps Kanan-chan and Maru-chan will forgive me this way…'

The white tiger quickly hurled itself towards my figure while opening its maw, ready to feast on its second prey. I closed my eyes in reflex as death fastly approaching me.

STAB!

A stabbing voice rang in my ears. But the pain never came.

"Huh?"

I slowly opened my eyes, wondering why I didn't feel anything and why I didn't die yet. Much to my surprise, someone standing right in front of me. A girl, probably the same age with me. She wore a white kimono with a blue hakama. Her hair was wavy and white like ash with a pair of pointy triangular ears at the top of her head and fluffy tails of the same ash color. Her hands gripped firmly on a katana which stabbed the white tiger from its lower jaw through its skull.

"Who?" I wondered.

"SUN HYMNE, FIRST VERSE, FLAME SYMPHONIA"

Suddenly a second figure landed in front of me. A girl with long reddish-brown hair. Wearing the same outfit as the first girl. The only difference is her hakama is colored red. She also had the same pair of pointy ears and tail although hers were reddish brown like her hair. A naginata could be seen on her right hand. The second girl proceeds to throw a paper talisman and chanted a hymn with unrecognizeable words by my ears. Suddenly blazing whip emerges from below the tiger.

As in on cue, the ash haired girl pulled her katana, proceeding to sheathe it.

"FIRST KAGURA, GALE STEP"

With her scream, before I can even blink the sword was drawn once again. The burning tiger upper half slowly toppled down as the result.

Both of them turned herself to me, revealing a somehow familiar face with a pair of azure-colored irises and golden-colored irises.

"Are you okay, Chika-chan?" both girl asked worriedly with a familiar voice.

A static buzzed in my head out of sudden, an image flashed in my mind.

The very same two girls, hanged weakly right in front of a giant black wolf's maw.

"Y-You two!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Finally the first chapter. To tell the truth, this one was supposed to be posted as a single chapter together with the prologue. But for several reasons we decided to cut it into 2 chapters instead, a vague (sorry) prologue and this piece.
> 
> and finally You and Riko Enter the fray... I'm sure that based on the description of You and Riko appearance, some people might realize that this fic is actually inspired by the komuinu youriko trending on twitter last week.
> 
> Thank you for reading...


	3. Those Girls, Attending School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the beasts has slain, three remaining...
> 
> Also, school?!!

“I think we messed up...”

“We’re sorry, Chika-chan”

The image of that dream played in my mind in an instant the moment our sight met. They were the same two girls who faced their nightmarish death, fed to a God in the form of a giant black wolf. They were the precious friends who tried to save me. And in that dream I was there seeing how their death came.

Yet, I only realized it just now...

Not even a single piece of memory I remembered had relation with the two girls I claimed as friends. As the result, not even a single name came into my mind despite this familiarity feeling I had just by seeing them. The only memory I had regarding the two girls was about that single dream.

“Y-You two?!” it was the only think I could muttered as a pang of guilt tore me. Perhaps there was something I forgot there. It would make sense considering I had lost my memory once before I was adopted.

‘Think Chika! Think! There must be something you forget!’

"...ko-cha."

"...o-chan."

I remembered I called to them right before the darkness took me over in that dream. But it still didn’t help much. The words that came out of my mouth were too vague that time.

“...ka...!”

“Chika-chan!”

I tried to dig more. But before I could do so, a soft voice took me back into reality.

“Are you alright, Chika-chan?! You dozed off just now.” One of the girl, the one who wield a naginata leant closer to me. There was clearly a worry in her voice as what seemed to be like a tail of the same color with her hair tensed up behind her.

“I’m fine...” I nodded hesitantly to her. Expression of guilt was probably could be seen on my face as I looked to the side instead of to those amber colored irises of her.

What I currently remembered was probably only the dream, but the fact that they standing right in front of me and clearly remembered about me had make me feeling bad.

“I see, you still don’t remember us?” I felt like an open book the moment she asked the question. I feel ashamed. After all, what kind of friend am I if I couldn’t remember about them at all?

I was going to say sorry to them, but before I could say anything, I felt a pair of hands embraced me instead.

“Sorry...”

‘Eh?”

“We’re sorry Chika-chan...”

“Because of us you must go through all of this.”

“It’s okay. We’re here with you now...”

The red-haired girl murmured before letting her hands go. Once again our face met. Her amber colored irises glistening as if she tried her best withholding all the emotion that bubbling inside her.

The girl wiped away a small tear on the edge of her eyes before turned her head towards the ash-haired girl and then to the remaining three beasts.

“Just sit there, Chika-chan.” Now it was the ash-haired girl that spoke to me. “It’s fine if you still don’t remember about us yet.” She continued her speaking The red-haired girl positioned herself on the left side of the ash-haired girl. “What’s important is knowing that you’re never alone.”

Both girls got into their stance once again, readying their respective weapon. The remaining three beasts growled in fury as they saw this.

Unlike most spirits, these spirits right in front of the two girls were the type that adapted to better siphon the mana in the air to anchor themselves in this world. Thus, allowing them to take the form of a beast for a better durability and less weakness. The only demerit that currently could be utilized against them was the fact that spirits who took the form of a beast were less sentience. They were like an entity that had gone berserk, trading their sanity for more powers and solely relied on their instinct alone.

Seeing one of its own getting slain by the hand of the two girls probably had make them raged in fury even more. A screeching gargle echoed in the air as the rat began summoning a horde of itself’s smaller version and rushed to us. The bird took off, flapping its wings. It began throwing its sharp and bloody feathers at us, and lastly the horse begin to mumble incoherent words. A black ball of fire emerged on its side. It moved one of its hand in throwing motion, sending the black fireball right to us.

“Leave Chika-chan to me, You-chan go ahead.” said the red haired girl as she kneeled down, paper talisman in hand.

‘You-chan..?’ a name registered in my mind right after the red-haired girl called the ash-haired one.

“MOON HYMNE, SECOND VERSE, GLACIAL ALTO”

The ground glowed white for several seconds before several cracks appeared circling us. A moment later, several icicle spikes roughly three meters tall rose from the cracks, separating both the red-haired girl and I from the beasts. Their attack clashed with the ice, melting some of its layers. But the wall of ice still stood tall.

“As expected of Riko-chan, then as per your request, I’ll be going ahead. YOSORO!!!”

‘Riko-chan…’ another name.

Giving a salute, the ash-haired girl began sprinting towards the ice wall and jumped over it with a drawn katana. She positioned herself in a crouching-start before she kicked the ice as hard as she could, propelling herself amongst the hordes of summoned rats.

“FOURTH KAGURA, TORNADO PIROUETTE”

Using the momentum she gained from her landing. the girl began to run in circle while slashing the rats around her. It happened so fast that her form looked like a slashing tornado destroyed the rats around her to mince meat until there was only the main body of the rat spirit remaining.

She dashed quickly, shortening her distance into some meters away from the giant rat before she stopped. She raised her katana until it horizontally on her eyes level. Its edge pointed right to her enemy, while her body slightly leaned towards her front.

The blade was ready to be thrusted anytime.

“Now, the finisher: SECOND KAGURA, GUST LEAP” The ash-haired girl stomped on the ground so hard that the ground cracked and leaving a footmark. The girl lunged herself to the rat like a striking bullet, leaving a silver trail on its path. With a flash she left a large gaping hole on the rat body, destroying its insides.

“That was easy! next, UWAAAAA…”

The girl’s triumph didn’t last long however. The bird and horse clearly angered and became more agitated by seeing more of their kins death. Both of the beasts began concentrating their attack to the girl. Numerous bladed feathers and fireball were directed towards the ash-haired girl while she nimbly jumped around, trying to evade their attack. Due to sheer number of it though, she couldn’t dodge all of them completely. Cuts and burns started marring her body. Seeing this opportunity, the two beasts continued their bombardments to keep their target suppressed.

However, it seemed that the two remaining beasts gave too much attention to what stood right before their eyes.

“KWEEEEEE”

A screech of agony came from the giant bloody bird. A flaming naginata stabbed itself right into the bird’s torso. It was the naginata wielded by the red-haired girl before.

“Sun Hymne, third verse enchantment type, Blaze Sonata.”

“EXPLODE!!!”

With her words, trails of cracks began creeping on the naginata’s body. Several white rays coming out from the crack. A moment later, the naginata suddenly exploded. The bird remains raining down to the ground. But somehow the naginata magically still intact and flew back to the red-haired girl before she caught it gracefully.

“Oooh, amazing and flashy as always Riko-chan. But if you can do that sooner why don’t you do it? Thanks to you, my hakama and kimono was torn apart now.” The ash-haired girl grumbled.

“Now, now You-chan you do realize I can easily hit the bird because of you right? If you didin’t divert their attention I won’t be able to do that you know?”

“Ugh, Riko-chan always brings out a good point. But still can’t you do it faster?”

“If you want it to miss then yes I can throw it faster. Also your clothes will get better after you recover your spirit power right? What’s the problem then?”

“Oh right, that’s true.”

Lacking any tension, they both talked in a teasing manner to each other. But it didn’t last long because suddenly I felt a hand grabbing my neck before it pulled me back roughly.

“Nobody,gakalkfjal, moveklslkjla;a;” an incoherent noise. It was the humanoid horse. It managed to teleport itself right behind me when the two girls were casually talking. It tried to use me as its bargaining chip. Noticing the situation both of the girls suddenly hang their head down and release their weapon to the ground.

“KAKAKAKAKAKA, goodklklsjalkf choicelkajslfkjal. If you resistlsajlfajl. then i’ll burn llasjflkajslf burnlasjflka lBUUUURRNNjls;kfjsklal;.”

“AAAAAAH” I screamed, feeling a burning sensation behind me. The humanoid horse summoned a fireball using its free hand and started burning my back with it. I was close to fainting because of the inflicted pain. But something else took my attention.

I swore I felt a horrendous dark aura emanated right in front of me.

a killing intent .

I noticed that both of the girls were already in front of me. Two pair of eyes, thirsted by blood, glared right to the beast that took me hostage.

“What did you do to OUR Chika-chan?”

Their voice was as cold as an ice. It frightened my being to its very core. My mind screamed, giving me a warning that they were dangerous. I don’t even feel the pain on my back anymore as my whole body started to feel numb surpressed by the killing intent.

Screaming their lungs out, they both lunged themselves to the humanoid horse, punching its head from two sides and pulverized it in the process. I could feel that its grip on me began to loose. I fell instantly as my legs gave up and my consciousness slipped before me. However, I caught a faint glimpse of those two girls catching me and call my name tearily over and over again.

oOo

When I woke up, I found myself on the bed in my room.

Maybe those event was only a dream.

Nothing happened yesterday and no one stopped me when I went back to home.

Thinking optimistically I tried to stand up to start a new day.

“....” I tried to move my body, but I was unable to do so. I just realized that it felt like that there was something clinging onto my body.

“Huh? With a quizzical look, I casted aside my blanket.

“Chika-chan...”

“Mmmm? Chika-chan? I’m still sleepy, let me sleep.”

Sure enough I found the two girls from yesterday. Each of them on my left and right side. Their hands coiling around me like I was their bolster. To make it worse, they wore nothing at all while clinging into me.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Leaping out from my bed, I backed away to the nearest wall.

“Wh.. wh….. WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!? THIS IS MY ROOM, HOW DO YOU GET IN!? HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE…. OUCH!”

Suddenly a sharp pain could be felt from my back and only now I noticed that I didn’t wear anything but a wrapped bandage on my torso. Not only that, the other place where I was bruised and cut had been bandaged also. I suddenly realized that yesterday events were real.

Losing strength, I kneeled over in horror reminiscing what just happened yesterday. Four people had died in the hands of thosehostile spirits.

And it was my fault, because I was cursed.

Tears started falling from my eyes. “Why I’m not dead yet? What’s the point of living when everyone around me dies?! Why should I live when at somepoint I’ll be all alone because there would be no one anymore with me?!.

“It’s not your fault.”

Suddenly warmth enveloped me, then I looked up. You-chan, the ash-haired girl approached me before hugging me tightly in an attempt to console me.

“Nobody deserve to be blamed for events she cannot control. Those spirits didn’t appear because you called them. They appeared because what those bullies had done.”

With warm words, You-chan consoled me from my deepest fear. I deeply wanted to believe those words but I just can’t.

“But everyone says everything is my fault. Even the adult says so. It’s because of these damn tatoos and these red eyes my entire being is cursed. If everyone will be happier if I’m gone then why should I even….”

Before I could say anything, another set of hands hugged me tighter. It was Riko’s, the red-haired girl

“No live is greater than the others Chika-chan. Even if the spirit attack you and people you care about more often. It’s not because of you that spirit is more attracted to you. And also…”

Riko-chan then take something from my table then put it on my neck. “Here…”

“My talisman, how did…”

It was my talisman, the ornate small mirror those bullies had throw into the sea. Did they actually dive to the sea to get this to me?

“We found this at the shore on the way back. We picked it up for you. Did you forget Chika-chan, this talisman will always protect you from harm your mother always said that didn’t she?”

“Those spirit only appear when this talisman is separated from you so those bullies brought that to themselves. That’s why Chika-chan, please cheer up. Tears doesn’t suit you.”

Feeling warmth and strength from Riko-chan words, my tears finally stopped. I Meekly lifted my head up facing those two.

“So everything is not my fault? Is it true? Can I really believe you two?”

Flashing a wide grin, You-chan said “Of course it’s not. Nothing is your fault Chika-chan. That’s why cheer up. Our Chika-chan is at her best when she’s smiling.”

Tears was starting to fell down endlessly from my eyes. I hugged those two, probably hard enough to suffocate them. This is the first time, someone other than my family ever consoled me, telling me that I’m welcomed here. To those two I can only say.

“Thank you, thank you Riko-chan, You-chan”

“No problem, Chika-chan””

Reciprocate my hug, those two hugged me even tighter. We stay like this for a while

KNOCK, KNOCK

“Chika are you awake? Are you okay? I heard a scream from your room earlier.”

I jolted faster than a cheetah leaping to its prey, cold sweats started forming around my face.

“M, M, MOM, I’M OKAY NOTHING HAPPENED I’M JUST HAVING A BAD DREAM THAT’S ALL.”

Panicking I jumped over to my drawer desperately searching for clothes I could wear and also threwing clothes to Riko and You gesturing for them to wear my clothes.

“Are you really fine? I’m coming in okay, school is about to start and I won’t have you late okay.”

“WAAAAH WAIT JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE MOOOOMM.”

With a click the door opened, fearing her wrath I could only silently close my eyes, covering my body with my clothes.

“Chika, what are you doing scattering clothes in the morning. Who will clean all of these then. Seriously making this mess so early in the morning. Just get ready and get down. School will start soon.”

“Yeess?...”

An angry expression plastered on my mom’s face. She wore an apron on top of her clothes with frying pan and a chopstick on her hands. A look of irritation could be seen on her youthful face as she glared at me with her brown colored irises. She looked so scary despite her small stature. An ahoge waved around on top of her head.

“Please, put them back and get down right after that. Your breakfast will turn cold soon.” She quickly close the door leaving me dumbfounded. I Glanced to where Riko-chan and You-chan were, wondering why my mother never questioning about those two other girls in my room naked.

Only to find that they were already gone with the clothes that I threw for them.

“Am I still dreaming?” I pinched my cheek just to make sure. “It hurts!” I reacted to my own pinch.

It was surely not a dream.

“Then does a tanuki is playing a prank on me?” I muttered, not understanding what happened. I just let it slide for now before quickly prepared for school and went downstair to eat breakfast alongside my sister.

“Oi Chika, morning had just started and you’re already troubling mom you know.” said Mito-nee lazily while she ate her fish. She was my older sister, second in the family. She sported a short cut but without the ahoge. She wore a suit and her bag was already beside her on the table, prepared to work at Numazu. Just as I about to retort, another one of my sister seated herself. Taking her food she spoke to Mito-nee.

“Now, now Mito. Chika must be tired from yesterday school activity.” said Shima-nee, the oldest sister in my family. She had long brownish black hair. Dressed in shrine maiden outfit she calmly drink her miso soup. She worked at a temple on Awashima island. Preparing talisman and teaching student how to summon their spirit guardian and fight with them.

My adopted family was actually a lineage of spirit summoner since the old era. Because of this many from our family worked as a shrine maiden. My mom was also one of them and she was really strong at her prime. Supposedly her spiritual aptitude was so strong that she managed to summon one of Amaterasu’s servant and made a pact with it. There were also stories of her fight against dozens of spirit, emerging victorious despite facing them alone.

Different from Shima-nee and mother, Mito-nee spiritual aptitude wasn’t not that good. She also didn’t like fighting so she choose to work as a business woman in Numazu even though her work was still related to the spirit world.

As for me I still couldn’t call any guardian spirit. Though my mother and sister just says not everybody had good affinity to the spirit realm and I shouldn’t be depressed about it. But if I could call my spirit then maybe I can be more use to them.

Dismissing those dark thought, I quickly finish my meal since I didn’t want to be late.

“Thanks for the meal. I’m leaving.” Finishing my meal, I took my bag and go out.

“Have a safe trip, Chika!” Both my sisters and my mom waved to me.

When I leave the house, I noticed that both of my puppies ran towards me before snuggling themselves. Smiling I pat them on the head then I go ahead to school.

Still that was strange, You and Riko usually at my bedside when I was awake, barking at me wanting to be cuddled, but today they stayed at their dog house along with Shiitake.

And the fact that the two girls from yesterday called each other with same name: You and Riko was also strange. I mean it was hardly a coincidence for them to have the same name especially with someone’s pup, right?

‘Could it be that they were actually guardian spirits? I never heard any record of guardian spirit that took the feature of human and beast at once before though.’ I thought to myself.

‘But considering the horse spirit from yesterday incident had humanoid feature, I guess it’s possible although it might be a very rare occurrence perhaps.’

‘The strength and magic the girl showed against those hostile beast spirits might as well indicate that they’re indeed spirits. Also the way they appeared and vanished right before my eyes...’

Blush.

I suddenly felt my face flushed red, remembering every inch of the curves their naked bodies had, not to mention how their bodies felt when their hands coiled around me. I didn’t remember much but I still remember faintly how they felt. Shaking my head I quickly run to school.

000

“Aah I’m tired. My body still hurts too. What a way to start a day.”

Slumping at my desk. I mumbled tiredly. At least my desk didn’t get covered by those hate words anymore. I still felt bad at those bullies. Even though they bullied me that’s still no reason for them to be killed like that.

‘Just like Riko-chan said huh, this talisman really wards those spirit off. How did I even have something like this? I heard even people carrying the best talisman still have a small chance to be attacked.’

‘Mom said this bright gold mirror reminds her to yata no kagami, Amaterasu’s mirror from the legend. It’s said to be the most powerful talisman to ward off spirit.’

My mom family was actually a lineage of Amaterasu priestess. She once said that due to her family accomplishment Amaterasu imparted many treasure to our family as a thanks and to protect ourselves. Of course Yata no Kagami was among those. Then how did I have this mirror? Did my past self was actually a thief stealing from mom’s family in the past?

“Haha yeah right, Amaterasu treasure should be in Her shrine. I saw it once with mom and sis some years ago. Mom did said she donate her mirror to the shrine for her pledge as a summoner in Tokyo. Keep yourself together Chika.”

Mumbling to myself I dismissed my thought. I did see the three treasures of Japan once in Amaterasu shrine in Kanda. My mom once brought me and my sis on a trip to sight seeing big temple in Tokyo. Kanda myojin, now a temple of Amaterasu which housed the three sacred treasure. Kusanagi no Tsurugi, Yasakani no Magatama, and Yata no Kagami. It was said that each treasure was so strong that those who wield it would gain unparalleled strength.

Thanks to that, a lot of talismans were made with one of these three treasures as the blueprint. However, because the three treasures were divine construct, men were forced to use alternate spiritual power from divine beast or spirits with high divinity so that the replica gained the almost same divinity with the originals. The stronger the divinity level, the closer the replica’s power to the original. But of course, none could be compared to the originals housed in the shrine because they were created by Amaterasu herself.

In the flyer description I read, even one of the originals was more than enough to bring forth calamity equal to the great earthquake. Those treasures would only be used by the high priest of Amaterasu residing in Kanda temple when they were needed. But even though spirit was currently on the loose, the casualty was kept at minimum and spirit attack was treated as a rare occurrence now.

This is also why I was treated as a cursed child, since people around me seemed to be repeatedly attacked spirits.

‘Just like Kanan-chan and Hanamaru-chan.’

“Stupid Chika, Riko-chan and You-chan already said that it’s not my fault right?”

Clinging to their words, even though they vanished like a phantom their words still warm my heart. Brushing off dark thoughts I looked once again to the ornate small mirror before slipped my it inside my clothes.

‘Hm, Is it just me? it seems like the mirror surface rippled again like yesterday.’ Wondering what that means, the school bell suddenly rang and the teacher comes in.

“Silence class and good morning. Before we start I have an announcement to make. Starting today two transfer students will be joining us.”

Chatters suddenly spread among my classmates, the teacher quickly clapped his hand to silence them.

“Be quiet, now please enter you two.”

Imagine my shock when I recognized the two familiar girls that just entered my class.

The same long reddish hair and the same ash colored wavy short hair. the only difference was small: they didn’t sport the dog’s ears and tail they had from yesterday and this morning. They appearance were exactly like how they were in my dream, although they both wore the same uniform like mine now. On You-chan ashen hair now there was a hairclip shaped like a longsword with intricate inscription on it. Riko-chan also wore a small accessory, on her left arm lied a bracelet. A green seemingly glowing magatama was there as the bracelet’s jewel.

“So these two girls are from Tokyo and Numazu respectively. They transferred here due to their family circumstances. Please introduce yourselves.”

Not hearing any words my teacher said, my mouth hanging open in shock while they wrote their names on the blackboard and start to introduce themselves.

“My name is Sakurauchi Riko. I transferred here due to family’s circumstance. I might be plain but please take care of me.”

“YOSORO! My name is Watanabe You. Like Riko-chan here I also transferred due to my dad job. My hobby is swimming and kendo. Please take care of me.”

Finishing their introduction Riko chan bowed herself while You chan salute all of us while beaming her brightest smile. My brain heated up from everything that happened, short circuited. I suddenly rose from my seat and stepped back while screaming.”

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!!!???”


	4. The Fox

“W-What are you two doing here?!” I asked the two girls in front of me.

Right after the two girls introduced themselves in front of class, my body moved by itself. Grabbing their hand, I immediately dragged the two girls to the rooftop.

“Silly Chika-chan... We’re attending school of course.” You said casually, her usual grin plastered on her face.

“Fine!” I pouted. “By the way, you two look more human than yesterday or this morning, what happened to the ears and tail?” curiosity killed the cat.

“It’s not like that we lost our ears and tails.” You said shortly. “We just used some sort of spell so that they can’t be seen by people’s eyes.” The ash-haired girl grinned while undoing the spell she casted on herself, revealing a same ash-colored triangle pair on her head and a pluffy tail under her skirt.

Riko who standing beside You, subtly giggled hearing You’s reply before she continued what You had just said. “To be exact, we decided to attend school, and in the same class with you so that we could be always near you in case something like yesterday incident happened again, Chika-chan.”

“Why?” the two girls blinked for a moment when the question came out of my mouth. “I mean why would you two go that far for me?! I even barely know you two thanks to the scarce memory I have.”

“Why not?!” this time it was Riko who answered me, a smile was on her face. “it’s what friends usually do right, You-chan?”

“Yes! Eventhough You barely remember this form of ours, it’s fine Chika-chan. We’re sure that sooner or later you’ll remember.” You dissmissed my doubt

“Or you actually prefer our usual form?” her tone changed from casual to a teasing one.

“Wait, this form? What do you mean?!” I gave them a confused look. The two girls didn’t give any reply. Instead, they only gave me a grin after they looked at each other for some seconds.

POOF!

Smokes covered the two girls who stood right in front of me. I was startled for a moment, but it was only the beginning.

“Y-You-chan?! Riko-chan?!” The smokes was slowly dissipating. But I couldn’t see their silhouettes at all behind the smoke. “What happened?!”

Two figures slowly came out of the smoke, but they weren’t the same two girls I dragged here before.

What stood right before me were two puppies I knew well. One sported an ash-colored fur while another brow-reddish.

They were indeed You-chan and Riko-chan. Not the two girls I knew from the dream I had, but the puppies who had live with me for some years.

“WOOF!!!”

“EEEEEEH?!”

 

oOo

 

It had been around thirty minutes after we went back to class. You and Riko had revert back to their human form and accompanied me apollogizing to my homeroom teacher because I dragged them out suddenly. They also explained to her that I just surprised seeing them because we actually knew each other already for some years.

Class was halfway finished, Yet I still couldn’t focus to the topic for today’s lesson. After revealing themselves to me, I asked them everything. Everything regarding them, regarding the past I currently forgot, and regarding the dream I saw.

Apparently, they didn’t know much the details either. They were actually some sort of stray spirits. They said that the first time they opened their eyes as spirits, they found theirselves as puppies together with an amnesiac me when my adoptive mother brought us to her home. The only thing they remembered that time was a single vague memory; some sort of instinct that told them to be always on my side no matter what.

It was weird. I knew that they actually telling me the truth. But somehow it felt like they purposely leaving something in the dark when they told me everything.

‘They probably have their reason...’ I thought positively. ‘I guess they’ll tell me more later...’

I glanced to You and Riko. They looked diligently focussing themselves to the teacher in front of the class. Unexpectedly You noticed that I looked towards Riko and her. Her cyan colored irises rolled towards the teacher for a moment before she looked at me again with a panicked expression.

“...mi-san!”

“Takami-san!!!”

“Y-YES?!” I was out of my trance as I realized that my name was called, it was my teacher. An annoyed look could be seen on her expression.

“Could you explain to the class once more time what I had explained to them just now, Takami-san?” she asked.

“I...Uh...”

“I... I’m sorry miss, I actually didn’t pay any attention...” I admitted myself before some small giggles could be heard among my classmates. The teacher only gave a long sigh as she heard my reply.

“It’s fine... Just make sure that you won’t distract yourself next time, Takami-san! Anyone want to help her?”

A small murmurs this time, but it died down as a single hand raised not long after. “Yes, Sakurauchi-san.”

“Our world is interconnected with a realm where spirits and divine beasts live since ancient time. And when some circumstances are met, the spirits from their realm can come and manifest in our world.” Riko carefully explained.

“The details regarding the circumstances haven’t yet to be fully undestood. But this occurence had caused a lot of spirits appearance in our world. To make it worse, some of them are hostile to humans especially to those with higher spiritual affinity. Thus, the guardian summoning system were invented by our ancestors to protect themselves by summoning and making a pact with another spirits from the same realm the hostile ones originate.” The red-haired girl continued.

“Good Sakurauchi-san!” the teacher smiled. “Now, here’s a question: it’s a general knowledge that both the guardian spirits and the hostile ones comes from the same realm that connected to our world.” The whole class nodded in agreement.

“If it’s a fact, what’s make them different?”

“Why some come answering human’s calls and protect them while others are hostile and attack humans?” the class turned silent as everyone trying to think the answer.

“May I miss?” Riko asked. The teacher only nodded.

“I think there’s no difference between them.” The red-haired girl continue. The teacher raised her eyebrows hearing Riko’s answer.

“Care to elaborate, Sakurauchi-san?”

“I think both the guardian and the hostile spirits are basically the same, miss.”

“A spirit needs a kind of spiritual energy source to sustain itself. Perhaps the only difference between the guardian spirits and the hostile ones is their way to get this spiritual energy.” The teacher was slowly smiling as Riko continued her explanation.

“You’re correct, Sakurauchi-san! The easiest way for the spirits to get this energy to sustain themselves is by consuming high spiritual energy source, usually a human soul.”

“However, a summoned spirit doesn’t get the needed energy this way. That’s why when someone summons a spirit for the first time, they must make a pact with the spirit first, an agreement to what the summoner would give to them in exchange for their service protecting its summoner.”

“Good answer, Sakurauchi-san! Both of you may sit now.” feeling satisfied with Riko’s answer, she allowed Riko and I to sit again.

“Now, We’ll moving to the topic of summoning. Some of you might already know that it’s one of the available methods invented to protect ourselves from the threat hostile spirits possess. The other one is by obtaining a divine talisman and bring it anywhere with you.” The teacher continued her explanation. “However, there are some requirements and preparation before one can conduct the summoning and binding a pact with a desired spirit. Anyone mind to explain this to the class?”

The whole class was silence as no one raised hand to answer the question asked. The teacher only sighed seeing this before her eyes scanned the students in front of her. Not long after that, her choice was fell to the ash-haired girl who were sitting beside me. “Watanabe-san!”

“Yes, miss!” You quickly stood in response. “From what I know, there are some preparations needed to be done first before you make a pact with a spirit. But there are two most important things you need to do.”

“Please continue, Watanabe-san.”

“The first one is a catalyst. An item needed to summon a spirit. It’s usually an item that contains a certain spiritual energy connected to a certain spirit. This catalyst could be anything as long as it holds a part of the guardian’s spiritual power. For example, using a spiritual-infused katana’s blade as a catalyst will either summon a spirit that took a form of samurai or an earth spirit. But most people prefer to use a paper talisman with sacred verses inscribed on it nowadays.”

“Also, the more spiritual energy a catalyst contains, the stronger the spirit that answering the summoning.”

“Like Riko said before, there’s almost no difference between a guardian spirit and a hostile spirit on their basis. The only difference is the fact that the summoner need to give the guardian spirit something in return for their service so that it can sustain itself without preying on human’s soul like what hostile spirits do.”

“This is where the second thing is needed, having it is actually not a must. But it’s better if the summoner has a good talent on it: the ability to negotiate.” The teacher began to smile again as she heard You’s explanation. It seems that You gave her an answer that surpassed her expectation.

“When you successfully summon a spirit for the first time, you need to make a pact with it by negotiating what and how much you’ll give for their service. Each summoned spirit has their own preference and standard. Most of them would usually agree with something containing spiritual energy such as its summoner’s blood. But there’re others who demand more, although it’s usually a higher ranking or a stronger spirit that attain a divinity.”

“Good answer, Watanabe-san!” the teacher was very satisfied with the ash-haired girl’s answer, You grinned in response. “You seems to know very well when it comes to this topic. Could it be that actually you have done a summoning and making a pact before?” looking intrigued, the teacher asked the ash-haired girl more question.

You was silent for several seconds, probably wondering how should she answer the question. I noticed that her cyan colored iris rolled to her left and glanced to me before I smiled in reflex at her.

“Actually yes, I had make a pact once, miss.” The ash-haired girl said shortly.

“Then, could you summon your guardian spirit so some of your friend who haven’t yet can see the summoning process? I know it’s different when you compare the process with the first time, but at least seeing how it done should be a good experience for them.”

“Okay, miss!” replied You before saluting. Her hand reached her pocket, revealing a white paper with several blue colored ink inscribed on it. She set her chair to the side and took a step back from her desk. She stood there, putting the inscribed paper several centimeters in front of her eyes before closing them. Her mouth began chanting something I couldn’t hear very clearly. It wasn’t long until the inscribed blue ink on the paper she held glowed and a small smoke puffed on her desk.

“Come forth, Akitu!” the ash-haired girl shouted before the smoke dissipated, revealing a small white colored bull on her desk. It was probably only as big as an adult cat. It sported some light blue tint on some of its body parts, mainly on its horns and hooves. It also had several tribal-like tatto that shaped like sea waves on its body.The tattoo emanated a light blue glow like the inscribed paper on You’s hand. it looked towards its summoner before producing a small bellowing sound.

“OOOOH!!!” the class cheered in amusement as they see this.

“This is my guardian spirit: a water buffalo, I called it Akitu. Its normal form is actually far larger than this, but I decide to hold back so that it wouldn’t break chairs and desks when I summoned it.” You said enthusiastically.

The teacher smiled in satisfactory before giving her a reply. “It’s fine, Watanabe-san. I’m proud that you actually being considerate with your surrounding.” The teacher looked around the class once more before she continued her speech. “For everyone else, I hope you can take a good example from your classmate especially for you, Takami-san.”

“I heard you still unable to perform any summon at all, I have a high hope upon you.”

“Yes, miss...” I nodded while my face slowly turned as red as a ripe tomato, a small laughters from the others followed after that. ‘Uuh... why did she must mention it now?!’ I grumbled in embarrassment.

“I guess it’s enough for now, we’ll continue the topic later after the rest period.”

 

oOo

 

“How’s living in Tokyo, Sakurauchi-san?! It must be nice, right?”

“You were so cool when you summoned your guardian spirit, Watanabe-san! Please teach me how to do that!”

“You seems to know each other well with Sakurauchi-san, had you ever been live in Tokyo too before, Watanabe-san?”

“I heard that there's a lot of great summoner in Tokyo compared to here in Uchiura. Is that true, Sakurauchi-san?”

“Isn’t Watanabe and Sakurauchi the name of the top summoner clan in Tokyo? Do you two have connection to Watanabe and Sakurauchi houses?”

“As expected to the ones who bear the name of Sakurauchi and Watanabe clan. I wish I could be like you two.”

“We can accompany you to stroll around the buildings so that you two are getting used with your new school, if you don’t mind of course...”

Rest period had just started, and those girls from my class began to swarm around You and Riko’s desks. Even I noticed that some other girls from the other classes peeked from our class’ entrance and windows.

The two girls were taken aback by our classmate’s reactions. I felt bad for them but decided not to do anything. It was normal since a transfer student rarely transfer here to Uchiura, let alone two.

Not to mention one of them also claimed that she was from Tokyo.

Also, it came to my mind just now, I only realized that Riko and You introduced themselves as Sakurauchi and Watanabe.

“Sakurauchi and Watanabe...” from what my mother said they were two powerful lineages of monk in Tokyo and Izu respectively for centuries. She said that both family used to take promising children as branch families and let them marry to the main family to expand their own power.

I heard that they also allowed those branch families to had the same surname. This is why a lot of people idolized those who bear one of those names. Of course in Uchiura, nobody bear those names before.

‘So Riko-chan and You-chan were from those clans? Why would their family moved here though?’ I mumbled to myself. But before I could think further, my train of thought was cut by Riko’s voice called my name.

“Chika-chan, what are you doing? Let’s go now!” The red-haired girl called.

“Huh?” I looked at her for a moment, confused. The two transfer students only gave me a small smile before You grabbed my hand.

“Sorry girls, but we already asked Chika-chan to be our guide!” giving her signature salute to the girls, she started dragging me out of the classroom, followed by Riko behind me.

For a moment, I could see that some of the girls’ expression turned sinister to me.

“See you later, Yosoro!”

“Ah, wait! You-chaaaaan!” I could only screamed with my lungs.

 

oOo

 

“Geeeez, You-chan! Riko-chan!” I protested while gasping for some air. The ash-haired girl had been dragging me while running in the school’s corridor for several minutes, Riko still followed right behind my back.

You began slowing herself as she noticed my ragged breath before she came to a full stop.

“Full energy as always, eh? That’s our You-chan!” Riko commented from behind. She glanced to me before asking a question with a concerned look. “Are you alright, Chika-chan?”

“Y-yeah.” I gave her an assured look as my breath began returning to its normal pace.

“Sorry for using you so that we could avoid those girls pestering, Chika-chan.” You apologized to me. Her right hand scratched the back of her head.

“Ah, no... It’s fine You-chan.”

“Anyway, Chika-chan, is it true that you’ve been unable to perform any summon at all until now?” The ash-haired girl in front of me asked. Her hand still grabbing mine.

“Y-yes...” I admitted weakly. “Whenever I tried to perform a summon, it always ended in failure. I don’t know whether I did something wrong in the process or not, but as far as I remember I did it like what the teacher taught me. Even when I asked my mother, she said that nothing wrong with how I did it step by step.”

“The inscribed paper I used for the summoning is glowing when I perform a summon, but somehow the summoned spirit isn’t there when I finished the last verse of the chants.”

“I guess it’s just that I have no aptitude with performing a summon.” I said meekly.

The two girl didn’t say anything seeing me feeling down as I explained the circumstance to them, but it wasn’t long. “Then, Chika-chan... can you show us the way to the training ground?” It was Riko who asked the question.

“Sure Riko-chan... But why you ask how to get there out of sudden?”

“To help you of course, Chika-chan!”

 

oOo

 

“Here we are.” Opening the door, I brought the two girl inside the training ground. It wasn’t exactly a training ground actually. If I should describe it, the training ground was quite similar in appearance with a dojo. You could even see some training weapons like bamboo swords stored at the corner of the room.

There was no one other than us three in the room currently since it was rest period. Most students prefer to eat their lunch while chatting with friends instead coming to this place. “So, can you show us how you did it, Chika-chan?”

“Is it okay, Riko-chan?! I haven’t managed to perform any summon and never made a pact before, you know.” I asked the red-haired girl hesitantly. But the said red-haired girl only nod in assurance.

“It’s fine! Just do like what You-chan did in class so that we may know what’s wrong in the process.” She showed me a small smile.

“O-okay then...” I pulled out the inscribed paper I always had with me from my pocket. It was white like what You used before, the only difference was the the color of the ink scribed on the paper. If You’s was light blue, mine was colored yellow.

I was ready to perform the summon as I began to bring the inscribed paper several centimeters right in front of my face. But before I could close my eyes, I noticed that somehow the paper felt slightly thicker than usual. Only after checking it that I realized that somehow there were two extra inscribed papers behind the one I usually use. One was blue colored with red ink inscribed on it while the other was the opposite: red colored with blue ink inscription.

Weird, I didn’t remember having two extras before. And it was actually my first time seeing inscribed papers to summon a guardian spirit with this kind of colors for the paper. Usually it was always white.

Setting the thought aside, I put the two unusual extras back to my pocket. “There’s something more important right now.” I told myself before closing my eyes and began concentrating again.

_“By the God of Life Izanagi, spirit of life gather around me!”_

_“By the God of death Izanami, I offer you my spirit...”_

The white inscribed paper began glowing gold as I began chanting the mantra.

_“Veins of life converge around me! Appear before me, you who watch over without me knowing.”_

It was a only a small dim at first, but it slowly became brighter and brighter.

_“Answer this plea oh majestic spirit, hear the cries of this puny one."_

_"Now I call for you, come forth...”_

It finally flared as I finished with the last verse of the chants. A smoke appeared right in front of me. I opened my eyes, waiting in anticipation.

But there was nothing.

“It’s no use...” once again, my hope was crumbled. “I think we should stop, Riko-chan, You-chan. Beside class should be started in five minutes.”

The two girls said nothing two what I said. They only stood there on the sideline, eyes focusing towards me.

“What do you think, You-chan?” it was the only words that came out of Riko’s mouth.

“I think your assumption is right, Riko-chan...” The ash-haired girl responded, but she didn’t said anything after that. Instead she started approaching where I stood  and pulled up my uniform’s collar when I was in her arm reach.

“W-wait, You-chan!” The pull was gentle, but it was done out of sudden, making me yelped in surprise.

“As I thought...” You commented as some part of the blackish tattoo that could be seen on my collarbone and shoulder reflected on her blue-colored irises. A faint purplish glow emanated from the tattoo, but it died out quickly after the revelation.

“What do you mean?!” I asked the girls curiously.

“When I performed the summoning, I tapped my spiritual energy to strengthen the connection between me with Akitu my water buffalo spirit, allowing it to know that I performed a summon and it came to my side immediately as the result.” You explained while tidying back my uniform’s collar.

“However when Chika-chan performed the summon, we could feel that something trying to intervene in the process.” Riko continued what You had just said with a serious expression.

“This unknown factor somehow channeled something similar to a miasma when it feels you tried to tap into your spiritual power, causing the spiritual energy you channeled mixing with the miasma and making it impure. The air also felt heavy out of sudden when it happened, and somehow it felt very similar when we faced the four hostile beast spirits yesterday.”

“Probably this unknown factor is the reason why you always failed Chika-chan.”

“Yes, and we felt that it comes from the tattoo on your body. You noticed it by yourself just now that it emitted a purplish light just now right?”

“I...I...” I flabbergasted. I never thought that it was actually caused by this cursed tattoo.

“Rest assured Chika-chan... We’ll do something about this, right Riko-chan?”

“Yes, I know several methods how to prevent the mixing, however it only drains the miasma it channeled so that it won’t mixed with your spiritual energy. The tattoo will still remains on your body.” The red-haired girl commented as her eyes still trained to some of the tattoo that wasn’t covered by my uniform.

“Y-You could do it, Riko-chan?” my red irises glittered in hope.

“Yes, I can... please wait and just stand there for a moment.” The red-haired girl came towards me and then proceeded to produce a paper from her uniform sleeves. It was a blank white paper.

“This will hurt a little, please bear with it for a moment Chika-chan” She held the blank paper right in front of my chest before channeling her spiritual energy to the paper.

The reaction came in an instant. The tattoo began glowing purplish again. But this time the purplish aura was slowly pulled towards the blank paper on Riko’s hand, slowly turned the paper from white to a darker hue. I jolted in pain in the process. It felt like an electric current coursing through my whole body to my chest.

“There! It’s done.” Riko said. The pain was slowly lessen the more time passed. It wasn’t long until it was gone totally. The white blank paper on Riko’s hand now long gone, replaced by a blackened paper. A residue of purplish aura could be seen floating around the paper.

“R-really?” I asked. I felt like there was no much difference with my condition before.

“Try performing a summon once again, Chika-chan. I’m sure you’ll feel the difference!” You said casually.

“If you say so...” I took my summoning paper once again, putting it several centimeter in front of my face before began concentrating again.

“Oh wait Chika-chan, you don’t need this” said You as she took my summoning paper.

“Wha?” I muttered in shock, It was a common knowledge that we needed the summoning paper as a catalyst to summon spirit. Without catalyst normal people like me would never dream of summoning even the weakest spirit.

“Don’t be so shocked, you already have the best catalyst don’t you?”

Riko said, her hand pointing to my chest, the small ornate mirror which had protected me for years was hanged there. I did hear some people use things other than summoning paper to summon spirit but it was only when their guardian spirit had already bound a part of its spiritual energy to that item. How could I summon a spirit when this mirror didn’t have any spirit’s power attached to it.

“Just believe us. We promise it’ll work.”

“You-chan is right Chika-chan. Also don’t be too fixated by the normal method and chants. What’s more important is your own feeling. A feeling which longs for your guardian spirit.”

Their smile gave me encouragement. Looking at those face I felt all my doubt slowly disappear. Well why not give it a try, It wouldn’t hurt.

Holding my mirror with both of hands tightly around three centimeters in front of my face. The upper part of the mirror touched my forehead. I reflexively kneeled like a pious nun praying. Strongly wishing for my spirit to appear.

“By the God of Life Izanagi-“ I tried to chant the very first line when suddenly a warm feeling enveloped my body clouding my thoughts. Suddenly my lip moved by it’s own

_“By the God of Life Izanagi, awaken those who slumbers!”_

_“Depths of the sea which grant life and death. Rise to the very surface."_

The very same verse echoed in my mind, but it was not my voice, It was sounded more like You’s

_"White pure exalted moon, shine upon those who lost their ways"_

_"Torrential power which gives earth life and protects humans! Reveal yourself before me, you who watch over without one knowing.”_

Another voice, it sounded like Riko’s this time.

_“By the shining rays of the sun which became the beacon of hope for mankind, I beseech you. Answer my call”_

This time it sounded like myself.

_“Come forth, incarnation of the very life itself!”_

BZZZZZT!

I felt my five senses suddenly overloaded with statics. Bright lights emitted from my mirror. It was so bright that my surrounding turned white. It took some times until the light faded. I tried to open my eyes, only to find myself somewhere I didn’t know. Gale of winds swept throughout my bodies. Loud thunder reverbrated through my ears.  It was hard enough to keep an even footing. Then I realized I was somehow found myself in a storm.

_“So, it were you who summon us?!”_

The voice slowly reverberated in the air. I could feel that the source coming from behind as I slowly turned my back.

It wasn’t clear, but I could see three children silhouettes standing there, facing three giant beasts shadow before them. One on the left resembled a four legged giant beast with a pair of horns, the one on the right had a long floating serpentine body, while the one stood between the two resembled like a fox. Its tails moving in the air gracefully.

My whole body screamed in terror just by seeing the image in my mind. RUN! RUN! RUN!

“CHIKA-CHAN!”

I almost lost myself, if not thanks to the voice of Riko and You who brought me back to reality.

“What happened?! You’re sweating profusely Chika-chan!” Riko looked concerned. Her hands were on my shoulders, keeping my body steady.

“I’m fine... It’s just... somehow an image was shown in my mind when I tried to perform the summoning. I saw three silhouettes standing before three giant shadows. Everything was blur, but I heard one of the beast asked whether the three silhouettes were the one who summoned them or not.” I replied, my hands were still cold and trembling.

“It’s fine now... It’s fine...” both girls hugged me, trying to give some assurance.

“Y-yeah...” I could only smile weakly.

“We have a good news for you, Chika-chan.” You whispered, trying to calm me.

“Huh?” I was confused. But before I asked them anything, they already moved themselves, revealing that something  small was actually standing in front of me.

“Kyuuuuuuu” it produced a small sound as it stood proudly there. It pairs of pointy ears flickered several times as it curiously stared up at me. Golden fur covered it from head to tails. I could see a tattoo covered some parts of its body, similar to You’s Water buffalo spirit, the only difference was it glowed red and its shape resembled blazing fire.

A gold-furred fox. its eyes locked with mine before it jumped to me out of sudden. Taken by surprise I fell back on my butt. The fox then procceded to snuggle its snout on my cheeks.

“This is… My guardian spirit?”

My hands were still shaking as I hugged the fox, feeling how soft its golden fur.

“Kyuu!” As if the fox understood my mumbling, it made another sound before nodding its head in confirmation.

My vision began to blur. Tears began falling on my cheeks as I realized that I finally successful on summoning a guardian spirit.

“Uuuh… Riko-chan… You-chan…”

“Yes, Chika-chan?”

“T-thank you… Thank you...”

The two girls only smiled happily in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally new chapter... There's nothing much happened in this chapter, mostly explanations how the world's mechanics work in this fic. I gotta admit that it's a bit lengthy, but please bear with it since it's needed for future chapters' plot.
> 
> Thank you for reading...


	5. Soul Release

“Okay class, now let’s we continue from what we had discussed before.”

“Previously we had discussed about how a summoning is conducted. But there’s actually one thing that we forgot to discuss before; an important step so that a summoning can be performed successfully.” The teacher looked around to her class before taking a board marker and began writing something on the whiteboard eagerly.

_By the God of Life Izanagi, spirit of life gather around me!_

_By the God of death Izanami, I offer you my spirit!_

_Veins of life converge around me! Appear before me, you who watch over without me knowing._

_Answer this plea oh majestic spirit, hear the cries of this puny one._

_Now I call for you, come forth..._

It wasn’t clear at first, but when she finally finished writing it on the whiteboard, almost all students in the class recognized it.

“Yes, it’s the summoning incantations...”

“However, there’s actually no fixed incantations for performing a summon. What you see on the whiteboard is an example, which is mostly used nowadays. Some people might use a variation of their own considering their preference. the teacher showed an affirmative smile. Small murmurs was heard among the students in front of her.

“You need to recite the incantations so that a summoning can be conducted. There’re reasons why it’s important. It helps entering a state of calm mind, allowing the summoner to tap into his/her spiritual energy more easily.” The teacher explained.

_Izanagi the Progenitor of Life, and..._

_Izanami the Harbinger of Death_

_‘Somehow their name kept echoing inside my head.’_

“Takami-san?” Fortunately it didn’t last long as the voice of my teacher called my name, bringing me back from my own thought. “Y-Yes miss?”

“Are you okay? Your face looks pale just now?” A worried expression could be seen on her face. “You should go to the infirmary if you don’t feel well, Takami-san.”

“Ah... Thank you miss, but I think I’m fine. It’s just that I remembered about a story my mother told me while she taught me the basic of summoning when you mentioned about the two Gods.”

“Mind if you share it to us, Takami-san?”

“Sure, miss.” I nodded before allowing myself to stand.

Izanagi and Izanami. _It was believed that these two Gods were originally the ones responsible for giving birth to this lands and other deities and spirits. But Izanami died after giving birth to a fire-god._

_The death of Izanami had caused Izanagi to kill the said fire-god. Later, He visited Izanami in the underworld, hoping that he could bring her back._

_Unfortunately, Izanami couldn’t return with him because she had ate the food from underworld and transformed into a monstrous form. Feeling ashamed, Izanami dispatched Raijin the Thunder-God and Yomotsu-shikome The Ugly Woman of Underworld to chased after Izanagi._

_Izanagi managed to escape. But this infuriated the goddess-turned monster more, making her declare that she would kill a thousand of Izanagi’s people everyday. But Izanagi retorted back by declaring that a thousand and five hundreds will be born every day._

_The result wasn’t really good. It had infuriated Izanami more, causing her to spread her miasma into our world and spirit realm and killing a lot of lives in the process. Not only that, the miasma also corrupted a lot of spirits, making them become more hostile._

_This condition had left Izanagi with no other choice but to fight back his former wife. Izanagi gave birth to three new deities: Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo from his own body parts in order to aid him fighting Izanami._

_However, Izanami was proved to be too strong. Thus forced Izanagi and the three deities to use their last resort: sealing away Izanami in the underworld using Amaterasu’s power and Izanagi’s life as the price. But Izanami wouldn’t let everything went according to the deities’ plan. Using her last remaining strength, she managed to drag Tsukuyomi and Susanoo with her before she was sealed._

_Thanks to that, Amaterasu is worshipped by humanity as their saviour._

“Good, Takami-san!” she motioned me to sit once again. “Some of you may know this story already. Izanagi and Izanami are believed to be the deities that giving birth to our lands.

The teacher was going to explain more, but she stopped herself when one of the students raised her hand. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry for interrupting you miss, but I’d like to ask you a question.” The girl asked timidly.

“Go ahead, dear!”

“In the story it’s said that Izanami declared that she’ll kill one thousand people everyday. What happened after she was sealed?” the girl was carefully choosing her words.

The teacher showed a darkened look for several seconds as she heard the question. But almost no one noticed it because she quickly casted it aside before answering the girl’s question.

“She fell into slumber in the underworld thanks to Amaterasu’s seal...” she began the explanation.

“However, the seal isn’t permanent.” The grim atmosphere began enveloped the class as they learned this. “The deities managed to seal Izanami away in the underworld, but she was proved to be a very strong deity. The seal was slowly weakening as time goes by, and when the time Amaterasu’s seal become weak enough, she’ll wake up from her slumber, inflicting her wrath upon this world.

“But it never occurred, not even nowadays. Thanks to a ritual held mankind once every ten years.” The teacher continued.

“What kind of ritual it is miss?” the girl asked again.

“Is somehow ‘Gate of the Underworld’ rings something in your ears?”

BZZZZT

A blur image of a giant black wolf flashed in my mind. My head suddenly ached the moment the ritual’s name was mentioned. I almost jolted due to the pain. Fortunately no one noticed my reaction, not even You and Riko.

“It was a ritual that’s held once every a decade under a full solar eclipse.” Her eyes looking into the students in her classroom. “When the first full solar eclipse occured in a decade, a girl would be chosen as a sacrifice for the ritual. The girl will be tributed to Izanami to strengthen the seal that binding her and returning her to her slumber until the next decade’s full solar eclipse comes. Of course the chosen girl is not an ordinary girl.”

Some gasps could be heard among the students. It was normal since no one would think that the normal everyday life we have was actually constructed above the sacrifice of a girl’s life for every ten years.

“The sacrificed girl is is believed to have a high and pure spiritual power. It’s said that the girl only born once for a decade. No one know how exactly this criteria is determined. But a lineage of summoners and monks who currently holds the highest influence in Tokyo determined this by observing every girls that born in this land.”

I ended adding more details to the teacher’s explanation for no reason, but I decided to stop myself before I accidentally added more details, mainly because the clan I mentioned in the explanation was no other than the main family branch of Sakurauchi Clan. I was afraid that if I continued, I might offend Riko somehow.

“I see, I’m surprised that it’s you who possesses that knowledge, Takami-san.” The teacher surprised hearing what I had just said while some other students eyeing me. “It’s quite rare to see girls your age taking some interest on this kind of topic.” her voice was neutral, but I caught a smile adored her face.

“It was mentioned once by my mother when she taught me the history of summoning back then, miss.” Relieved that the teacher took no offence because I accidentally cut her explanation, I returned a small smile to her.

“But it still doesn’t answer a part of my question, Takami-san… I mean, if what you mentioned is true, that kind of knowledge is mostly known only by a very few summoners and high ranking monks. And from what I heard, it was limited to those that stationed in Tokyo.”

“How did your mother know it” she asked curiously.

“Um, I’m sorry miss… to tell the truth I never asked her before. But if I tried to pull some strings here and there, I think it was related to the seal Amaterasu used on Izanami.”

“How so?”

“My mother is actually descended from a summoner’s lineage that once served Amaterasu in the ancient time.” the moment I revealed this fact, almost everyone in the class surprised including the teacher.

“Takami-san… If what you had just said is true, a lot of summoners and monks should have know who she is.” the teacher retorted

“Actually that was also one of my questions to her, miss. But she always dismissed it by saying the reason why no one know her is mainly because she never stayed in the same place due to the demand of her works as summoner and monks. She also mentioned that she rarely tells anyone regarding her family and lineage.” I tried to explain. “Perhaps it’s the reason, miss.”

“I see…” it was the only replied came out of the teacher’s mouth. “Your mother must had teach you very well, Takami-san.”

“Thank you miss.”

“Now, let’s return our main topic.”

“The last ritual was actually held around twelve years ago.” the talk about the ritual resumed. “But it’s supposedly to be held once every ten years on the first full solar eclipse and two years have passed from the actual time for the next ritual from the last one.

“But there’s no sign of weakening came from the seal since twelve years ago. It was thanks to the current head of the Sakurauchi clan’s effort.” for a moment, Riko grimaced when she heard this.

“The ritual held twelve years ago should be the last. twelve years ago, the current head of Sakurauchi clan, with the help of other clans claimed that they found a way to strengthen the seal. They dispatched one of their strongest priestess to strengthen it and make Izanami stay in her slumber state forever.”

“Because of this, Izanagi is hailed as the God who brings life while Izanami, his wife is believed to be the Goddess who brings death. That’s why the very first two of the incantations mention their names.”

A small hum was heard across the class as the teacher finished her explanation.

“Well, I think that would be enough for the theory. Now, let’s go to the training ground for practical session!”

 

oOo

 

After changing clothes from the usual black sailor uniform to shrine maiden’s outfit we proceeded to the training ground. It was the very same training ground I brought You and Riko before in rest period. Currently, the students chattering with each other as some still in the changing room not finished changing their clothes.

“You finished changing, Chika-chan?” Riko approached me, You following right behind her. They sported the very same white kimono like the one they wore when they saved me from the stray beast spirits. The only difference was You’s hakama. Instead of like the previous blue one, this time she wore a red colored one so that she didn’t stand out from the others students.

Both girls also sported a different hairstyle now, Riko tied her long red hair into a ponytail while You choosed to tie her short wavy hair into a small low twintails. Of course both of them still hid their dog ears and tail using their spell.

“Riko-chan! You-chan!” I smiled to both girls; eyes still trained to some parts of their shrine maiden clothes, especially on the slits parts which revealed their quite well-toned upper arms and shoulders. _‘Sometimes I wish I could wear that kind of shrine maiden outfit. It was so cute compared to the one I wear._ ’ I looked to the one I wore while my mind drifted somewhere else. _‘If only there’s a way to remove or at least hide this cursed tattoo on my body.’_

“Chika-chan?” You tilted her head. Probably wondered why I spaced out for no reason.

“Ah, it’s nothing You-chan. Sorry I spaced out because I just realized that shrine maiden clothes suit you two.” I laughed, hiding my true emotion. The two girl smiled back at me, feeling relieved. “The first time I saw you two wearing that clothes was when you saved me from the beast spirits. But I don’t think I paid much attention that time because of the condition we were in.”

“Ah! It’s true...” Riko agreed. “Actually Chika-chan, I think the one you wear is pretty cute too!”

“R-Really?” I could feel a blush starting to form on my cheeks.

“I gotta agree with you, Riko-chan.” The ash-haired girl beside her added. “Especially because it’s you who wear it, Chika-chan.”

“M-Mou! You two embarassed me!” I pouted at the two who currently laughing at me. “Please stop it...”

“Alright... Alright Chika-chan!” the two girls said in unison.

“Ah! The teacher is here! Let’s gather first for now, Chika-chan, Riko-chan.” You dragged both Riko and I to the students crowds as she noticed the teacher had come.

“Today all of you will be divided into two groups.” The teacher announced towards the row of students in front of her. “Those who have no guardian spirit yet please follow Aida-san to practice on your summoning.” She motioned her hand towards her assistant who standing on her side. The young woman who named Miss Aida gave a small smile before she and a few of the students left to another room next to the training ground.

“Takami-san...” the teacher looked at me. “You supposed to follow Aida-san and the others, what are you doing here?”

“S-sorry miss. But you just said that it was only for those who haven’t managed to summon their guardian spirits yet.” I stuttered in respond.

“Yes it is, Takami-san!” She said affirmatively.

“A-actually miss, I just managed to summon my guardian spirit sometimes ago.”

“.....”                                 

“Are you telling the truth, Takami-san?” the teacher asked after some moment of silence. Most likely she didn’t expect that I’ll give that kind of answer as I could see her eyes went wide in disbelief.

“It was thanks to Sakurauchi-san and Watanabe-san who offered their assistance to teach me how to do it.” I confessed while glanced at the two girls beside me.

“Then, can you show it to me now? Don’t get me wrong, it’s not that I don’t believe you, Takami-san, I just wanted to make sure that you can do it properly.” The teacher asked honestly.

Without saying anything I reached for the ornate mirror hanged in front of my chest and put it several centimeters in front of my face, eyes closed.

I heard some of my classmates began murmuring about something, probably it was because they saw me using my mirror as summoning medium instead of the usual summoning paper. But I choosed to ignore them and concentrated instead. I closed my eyes and began chanting the summoning incantations. More murmur were heard as they realized that the incantations I recite wasn’t the usual incantations that normally people used.

“Come forth, Mikan!”

The air in front of the mirror I held suddenly rippled like a water surface. A moment later, a fox with golden-colored fur emerged from the ripples.

“Kyuu!” “ it stood proudly in front of me.

“I see...!” The teacher glanced at my golden-furred fox spirit before smiled at me proudly. “I’m glad that you did it properly, Takami-san!” she nodded before moving her gaze towards You and Riko. “Also, I’m happy that despite being a new transfer student you two already managed to befriend the others.”

The two gave her a small nod.

As for the other students, they somehow showed some mixed reactions. A few were happy and gave me a congratulation, while some more giving me strange look before asking why I called my guardian spirit ‘Mikan’.

However, I noticed that somehow there were also several students that sneered at me with disgust for no reason. I wonder why...

“Enough with the chit-chat, let’s begin our lesson!”

“Some of you should have know about how to use your guardian spirit’s full potential at battle. But let’s reassessing a bit of the previous lesson again for helping those who just got their guardian spirit.” The teacher took her summoning paper from her hand sleeves and proceed to summon her guardian spirit went for the explanation.

Spirits were being created from earth’s life force. they were believed to be the avatar of Gods. they came in many form since all of them were born from earth’s life force. Some of them taking the form of animals. But there were also those who had humanoid form. These spirits are later classified into two: Stray spirits and Guardian spirits.

There were two ways of using the summoned guardian spirits to fight the stray ones. One was called ‘Soul Release’ while the other is ‘Assimilation’.

‘Soul Release’ harnessed the link between the summoner and his/her spirit. True to its name, the meaning of ‘Soul Release’ was to cast loose the guardian spirit’s corporeal form and channeling it to the summoner’s subconscious fear as the container. As the result, it transformed the said spirit into an entirely new form. A symbol of one’s fear, usually in the form of a weapon although in some cases it could transform into something else entirely. To be able to master this, one must be able to overcome his/her own fear.

The second way was through ‘Assimilation’. Like its name, it meant that the summoner use his/her own body as the container and let the guardian spirit to assimilate with the summoner’s soul.

To begin with, assimilating with your spirit meant you need to harmonize the flow between your soul with your guardian spirit inside your body. Without proper control of the spiritual energy circulating in your body, the influx of power could overload all of your organs and destroy your internal homeostasis. Of course the summoner’s body would be instantly crushed from the inside this way.

Even if your internals somehow survived intact through a forced ‘Assimilation’, the existence of a stronger spirits than your own would lead to a take over. A condition where a human body affected by the intense exposure of greater spirit, causing the summoner to lose him/herself and turned into a mindless raging entity.

It was also important that you build a strong bond to your guardian spirit first because a forceful assimilation might lead to a strong rejection which resulted to a the very same overload of spiritual energy.

Strong bond also didn’t come in an instant, it took a lot of time and process. Perhaps, ‘dating someone’ could be use as an analogy for this. When you could assimilate with your spirit it would be like that you were finally married to someone.

“‘Soul Release’ is quite difficult to master, but you can achieve it through hard training. ‘Assimilation’ though, is on another whole level compared to ‘Soul Release’ that only a few summoners achieve it.” We nodded as the teacher explained. “Now I’ll show you how to do ‘Soul Release’.” she said before summoning her guardian spirit.

“now, Siren!.”

Her guardian spirit, taking the appearance of a long blue-haired humanoid girl with fish feature nodded before getting surrounded by a blue aura. A moment later, it lost its previous corporeal form and became a densed bluish ball of aura before launched itself towards its summoner. The teacher closed her eyes, proceeding to extend her hands before the said ball of aura landed on her palms gracefully.

“Now what you need to do is concentrate. Keep your mind as calm as possible because at this stage you need to channel your guardian spirit’s power to give it another form so that you can wield them.”

“You might saw your past trauma or nightmare replayed again before your eyes since your spirit use your subconscious fear to give them the form that mostly suited you. That’s why you must stay calm no matter what to successfully doing it.” Sweat trickling on her head. It must be difficult for doing it properly when you need to explain it step by step to your students.

The bluish aura ball then suddenly flashed a dazzled white light before it finally completed its transformation.

A moment later, the bluish aura ball was gone. It was replaced by a silvery long pole. On one of its end, there was ornate blade roughly around twenty centimeters. A same bluish aura could be seen around the spear.

“Phew... That’s how you did it! Any question girls?” resting the blunt end of the spear to the ground, she wiped the sweat on her forehead with her free hand.

“If you have no question, I’ll assign you into a group of three for now. Each of you will try to do a ‘Soul Release’ before we go to the next lesson.”

As per the teacher’s order, the students began looking for partners, it didn’t take long before You and Riko pulled me to their side. “Chika-chan! Let’s do it together.”

“You-chan... Riko-chan... Sure!” I nodded.

 

oOo

 

“Riko-chan! You-chan! Please teach me how to do ‘Soul Release’!” bowing down my head, I begged to the two girls in front of me.

“...” Both Riko and You blinked several time hearing what I asked to the two.

“Pretty please...” I tried putting the best puppy eyes I could do. The two girls went into laughters instantly they saw it.

“P-please don’t get us wrong, Chika-chan!” You still tried her best not to laugh. “It’s not that we don’t want to teach you.”

“Rather, there’s actually nothing to teach.”

“Hoe?”

“To do a ‘Soul Release’ you need to face your own fear, and there’s no way to teach it to others because everyone has their own fear. It’s a unique for each person.” Riko explained.

“Just do it like what our teacher explained before. You’ll be fine as long as you believe yourself.”

“B-but... I never did it before since I just got my guardian spirit remember?” I pouted, but the two girls gave me their smiles, giving me reassurance.

“If it can make you feel better, let’s do it together then!” suggested You before she took out her summoning paper. Riko nodded in response before doing the same.

“When you do it, try calming yourself. Take a steady breath and then try to remember someone precious for you. It helps a lot.” Riko gave me a suggestion before.

“Are you ready Chika-chan?” After the two girls summoned their respective spirits we were ready to try doing a ‘Soul Release’. I gave the two a small nod. Akitu was beside You, still in its smaller form while A spirit in the form of white rabbit stood on Riko’s left shoulder. Its eyes were as red as blood. There was also a small gem with same color on its forehead. From what riko said, its name was Mirraji.

“Then, let’s do this!”

“Mikan! Mirraji! Akitu!”

The three guardian spirits nodded to our calls before transforming into three aura balls of vermilion, magenta and cyan respectively. Then the three balls launched themselves towards its respective summoner.

I did exactly like the teacher showed before. I closed my eyes before extending my hands towards the vermilion colored ball of aura. It bounced itself towards the palm of my hands before I felt its spiritual essence slowly spreads from my palms to my body.

And then an image flashed in my mind.

I found myself lied on a circular stone. I tried to move my body. But it was futile as I noticed that all of my limbs are tied with 4 fastened ropes.

Then I noticed that I wasn’t alone. A figure wearing a shrine maiden outfit stood near the side of circular stone. I couldn’t identify who the figure was thanks to the wolf mask on her face.

“With this, the preparation is complete!” the voice reverberated in my ears. The figure with the wolf mask slowly raised her right hand, revealing a small silvery dagger used usually used for ritual. Then, she slowly moved the dagger towards my neck.

“No... No!!!” I tried to scream, but no voice came out of my mouth.

I struggled, trying to release myself. But it was useless as the ropes that bounded my limbs were too strong. It wasn’t long until I felt a cold sensation of the dagger on my neck.

“...try to calm yourself...”

You and Riko’s words echoed in my ears. They were right. I needed to calm myself. There should be nothing to afraid.

“Shima-nee, Mito-nee, Mom... You-chan... Riko-chan...”

“Please lend me your power...”

“Soul Release: Taiyoji!”

And then everything turned white.

“What happened?” I slowly opened my eyes. Trying to find out what happened next.

“So, how was it, Chika-chan?” I found You and Riko stood in front of me. A katana was now on You’s right hand while her left hand was holding a wakizashi. Both blades emanating the same colored aura like the one surrounded Akitu before.

While You now had two blades in her possession, Riko didn’t show much change. I even almost think that she didn’t managed to perform a ‘Soul Release’ if I didn’t noticed a necklace made of blood-colored beads surrounded with pink aura on her neck.

“It feels terrible.” I said shortly with a pouty tone. The two girl laughed hearing what I said.

“No, Chika-chan. What You-chan meant is actually how’s your feel after successfully performing a ‘Soul Release’?” Riko corrected.

“Eh?” only then I realized that my right hand held something. I quickly glanced to my right hand.

It was a small dagger, the blade was roughly around ten centimeters with white gleams on it. The hilt however plated with gold. Some complicated ornaments and trims carved onto it. A yelow colored gem crowned the pommel of the dagger.

“Mou! Why you turn into into a dagger, Mikan?! I expected something cooler!” I protested half jokingly.

‘Kyuuu….’ Mikan’s depressed voice echoed in my head. It seemed that despite changing shape into a dagger it was still able to have interaction with me.

“Eh?! Mikan?! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend you! It’s supposed to be a joke, really!” I said apologetically while Riko and You laughed  seeing the interaction.

 

oOo

 

The teacher looked around arena, eyeing each of her student. Some managed to successfully doing it. This was shown by a complete manifestation of their guardian spirit in the form of weapon or armor. However, most student only able to partially materialize their spirit. The spirits did manifest themselves as the summoner’s weapon, but it wasn’t complete. Those that manifested partially had some parts of the weapon or armor broken. Motes of light were continuously coming out from the broken parts, a sign that the summoner’s spiritual energy kept leaking out from that broken part.

Well that was within expectation. To be able to do complete soul release you needed to face your own trauma and accept it. Even many adult summoners were only able to manifest plain weapons or armors at best. The lost of the details and the aura signified that the spirit’s original divinity was missing.

“Then again, there’s also this girl who managed to summon her guardian spirit for the first time just today and not long after that perfectly performing a ‘Soul Release’ in one try…” she bitterly smiled, looking to the perfect ornate dagger on Chika’s hand from afar.

“She, the girl who was believed to be cursed by many simply because the death of people who came close to her. They said that red eyes and that tatoo are supposed to be the symbol of Underworld’s inhabitants.”

“But look at her now, capable to do things that a lot of adult summoners would find hard even after continuous years of training. Is it because of those transfer girls? Those two also managed to do complete soul release and Takami did say those two taught her some tips and tricks but there’s no way a person would be able to change that much in a mere single day.”

“Or is it actually Takami’s hidden talent? Ah… I think I pondered too much. I guess I’ll leave it for the future, time will tell after all...”

 

oOo

 

“Well, since everyone had successfully performing a ‘Soul release’ although mostly still imperfect, let’s proceed to the next lesson!” the teacher announced before asking all of the students to gather in front of her. “We’ll do a sparring session now. It will be a one against one battle.”

“Whoever breaks her enemy’s ‘Soul Release’ first or whoever make her opponent admits her defeat is the winner.” The teacher looked carefully to each of her students, making sure that each of them understand the rule.

“There’s no exact rule in the battle, you’re free to do anything to break your enemy’s ‘Soul Release’, either by breaking it directly or by draining your enemy’s spiritual reserve. However, any actions that would lead to severe injuries or potential life threatening condition is strictly prohibited. Doing so will cause you a severe punishment.”

“Do all of you understand?!”

“Understood, miss!” everyone yelled in unison.

“Alright! Who wants to volunteer for the first round?” the teacher asked expectantly. Then, she saw a student raised her hand.

“Alright, Watanabe-san! Anybody else?!”

“Uwaa... Facing against Watanabe-san in one on one. I don’t think I would be able to fight her.”

“I think I’m gonna pass...”

“To have that kind of confidence. I doubt that I would last more than a minute fighting against her.”

No one dared to raise their hand, only several murmurs heard from the crowds. It stayed like that for two minutes before another volunteer finally raised her hand. A feral grin appeared on You’s expression.

“It has been awhile since the last time we did this eh, Riko-chan?”

“Sure it is, You-chan.” Riko only nodded calmly before walking to the arena with You. Behind them their respective guardian spirits followed along. Other students, I included began walking to the sideline of the arena.

“Akitu! Soul Release: Shiranui!”

Both the katana and the wakizashi reappeared on You’s hands

“Mirraji! Soul Release: Kaguyamori!”

A necklace made of blood-colored beads reformed on Riko’s neck.

They were stood right at the center of the arena, separated around 2 meters from each other. You entered her battle stance, pointing her katana towards Riko. The red haired girl only reached her beads when she saw You’s stance.

“You can start on my mark!” the teacher ordered.

“Three…”

I slowly gulped down my own saliva, hoping that both girls won’t end hurting each other. Sweat trickled on my face without I realized.

“Two…”

“One...”

The tension slowly rising, not only from the two combatants, but also from the crowds who watched them in anticipation.

“START!!!”

You dashed in an instant. It was so fast that the only thing I could saw was a blur of silver streaked toward Riko. Then, a white gleam flashed near the red-haired girl’s neck.

CLANG!

The sound of steel clashed with steel rang loudly. A naginata stabbed firmly onto the ground. It stood between You’s sharp katana and Riko’s neck.

“Come on You-chan! Is that the only thing you could do?” Riko challenged the ash-haired girl.

“Whoa! When did she do it?” a girl in the crowd looked with astonishment.

“I didn’t know! I didn't even see her changing her standing-still stance before. Her naginata is already there out of sudden!” another student replied.

A sly smile could be seen plastered on Riko’s face. "Did you think you could really beat me with something like this? You should know better than that You-chan." Gripping onto her naginata, Riko taunted the ash-haired girl in front of her.

"Heh, I'm just getting started.” You chuckled. “Full Speed ahead! Ready or not Riko chan?!”

With those words You dashed around the red haired girl quickly and began her flurry of strikes. Riko was forced to go into defense as the only thing she could do was blocking and parrying You’s non-stop slashes. It was done so quickly that the only thing my mind could register was the white gleams and the afterimages.

I knew You was fast because I saw her fight before when she and Riko saved me from the four beast spirits before. But what I saw now was completely different.

‘Soul Release’ allowed one to use his /her guardian spirit power near to its full potential. “Does it means that You-chan spirit is actually stronger than its appearance?” I wondered. “She did mention that she was holding back when the teacher asked her to summon her guardian spirit in class back then.

Then again Riko was also amazing. I mean, she didn't even move from that position despite the nonstop attack coming from You. Only her was arms moving gracefully to parry every single strikes using her naginata. It was like seeing a painter drawing an art. What level of perception did she have?

"Aren’t you tired yet, You-chan? We can do this all day you know? I won’t mind, really... I won't break a sweat doing this all day straight fufufu." With a relaxed smile Riko taunted You once again. True I could see her doing this all day. She's not even sweating while You should be tired doing all those strikes while dashing around.

"Heh, don't worry. Today I'll win for sure." You grinned before backing away and sheathed her wakizashi on her left hand.

"SECOND KAGURA, GUST LEAP"

With a strong dash, she leaped to Riko with both blades drawn. Prepared to stab Riko. As if on cue, with her right arm Riko brought her naginata to block it.

A smirk plastered on You lips as if she’s been waiting for this.

"Too bad… I already see that coming, Riko-chan! FIRST KAGURA, KAMAITACHI"

Stopping her advance. You threw her wakizashi and sheathed her katana this time. Having to block You’s wakizashi, Riko could not change her posture quickly. Then as quick as a whirlwind she redraw it again, arching a wide horizontal slash towards Riko.

CLANG!

With a loud sound the naginata in Riko’s right arm flew away. The red-haired girl was forced to back away from the force of You iai draw. Seeing her chance You straighten her posture, ready to chase Riko.

Hm? Is it just imagination? Just now, I swear Riko dropped something from her hand’s sleeves. It was the same paper talisman when she chant her spell, although somehow now it emanated the same pink aura like the beads on her neck.

It fell in front of her, but no one noticed it because her opponent stomped on it unknowingly. Did You notice it? Her face didn’t show any signs she did though.

Without a hitch on her breath, You brought her blade to Riko’s neck. Grinning widely. "Looks like it's my win this time, Riko-chan."

"As expected of You-chan." closing her eyes, the red-haired girl huffed. “It’s my lost this time...” Without losing her smile, Riko admitted her loss.

“WOOOOAAAAAAAAHHH” The class erupted in amazement from the two girls show. Applause coming from every direction as the spectacular battle reaching its conclusion. Meanwhile I was left wondering whether did Riko lose on purpose. I mean there was no way that her paper talisman dropped there on coincidence.

“You look scary, is something bothering you Chika-chan?” You asked when she and Riko was back to the sideline.

“Ah, no! Nothing, You-chan! it’s just…” the words slowly faded by my uncertainty.

“Just…?”

“Did Riko-chan admitted her defeat by purpose?” I wondered

“Ah, so you noticed it eh, Chika-chan?” Riko laughed halfheartedly.

“Wait?! What’s this?!” This time it was You who pouted. “Anyone mind telling me what’s going on?”

“You-chan, looks under your sandals!” I asked the ash-haired girl. She did so without asking any question.

“AH!!!” You screamed out loud. She just realized that a paper talisman sticked onto her right sandal’s sole. “Riko-chan, you sly fox!” she protested towards the red-haired girl. But there was no hatred dripping from her words. Instead, it sounded more like the normal joke you directed to your best friend.

“Fufufu… it’s your own mistake for not noticing it, You-chan!”

“So, it’s actually my loss? Mou!” You pouted once again. “I demand a rematch, Riko-chan!”

“Fufu… I gladly accept, You-chan. But let’s just keep it for later. We still have class after all.”

“Deal!”You agreed with the red-haired girl.

“It was spectacular, Watanabe-san, Sakurauchi-san! Thank you for showing us such spectacular fight.” the teacher praised the two girls before announcing for the second round.

“Now for the second round, who would like to volunteer?”

A hand quickly raised from the crowds of student before the owner slowly revealing herself from the crowd of students. It was one of our classmate, her name was Zako-san. And if I remembered it correctly, she was one among those who stared in disgust towards me before.

The teacher was about to ask for the second volunteer, but before she could do so, Zako-san approached her and asked something.

“I’m sorry miss, but can I make a request regarding this round’s sparring?”

“It depends... But as long as it’s not related to the rule I mentioned before, it should be fine.” the teacher nodded affirmatively.”

“Then…” Zako-san slowly inhaled some air.

“TAKAMI CHIKA!” her voice was steady, but it was loud enough for everyone there to hear. Then she pointed her finger at me.

“I, Kiyo Zako hereby challenge you to a one on one duel!”

...huh?

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!!!???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part was actually supposed to be divided into 3 chapters, and somehow it turned into 5 chapters at the end because explaining the mechanics is more complicated than we thought.
> 
> A bit more explanation regarding the the world's mechanics at the start of this chapter, and if everything goes as we planned things will starting to get a bit more serious for the plot after this.
> 
> Next: Chika's first battle
> 
> Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoy it...


	6. Darkness Inside The Two's Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains some gory descriptions of some characters death. It also contains some uncomfortable issues such as bullying and torture. PROCEED WITH CAUTION

A blonde girl silently observe the students at the arena below while she sat on the audience’s bench leisurely. Her golden-colored irises rolled, scanning through the students bodies.

“Ah, found her!” her expression tensed the moment she spotted a girl with orange-haired girl. It was quite difficult looking for her in the crowds. But once her target was spotted, it would be easy for the blonde girl to track her.

“So it was true...” the blonde mumbled to herself when she noticed that a golden-furred fox tailing the said orange-haired girl. “I’m surprised despite being a cursed child, you finally capable of summoning your own guardian spirit, Chikacchi.”

The blonde didn’t move from her position. She was still carefully eyeing the orange-haired girl despite sitting leisurely on the bench. “Interesting, Chikacchi... Interesting...” An image of the said orange-haired girl successfully performing a ‘Soul Release’ perfectly on her first try now reflected on the blonde’s eyes. “Taiyouji...” her lips slowly spelled the name carefully. “The Sun’s Shrine, eh? Truly a befitting name... Genius.” the blonde smiled mischievously,. There was a hint of amusement in her voice.

“I guess I’ll try pulling out something here...” the blonde mused. Her hand reached something in her pocket before pulling it out, revealing a purple colored phone on her hand. She quickly typed something on the screen before sending it.

“Let’s see what’s that ‘Soul Release’ of yours capable of, Chikacchi...” a grin appeared on the blonde’s face when she noticed that her phone screen showed her a notification: ‘Email sent: Kiyo Zako’.

Putting her phone back, her golden-colored irises then moved to the two girls beside the orange-haired girl. Her golden-colored irises was fixated towards the red-haired girl and ashen-haired girl.

“Impossible!”

“Rikocchi?! And You too?”

No, her eyes must had play some tricks on her. There was no way that the two girls she used to know being here. They were probably someone else.

Unfortunately, the fact said otherwise. Some minutes later, her question was answered. It was thanks to the first round of the sparring that the blonde saw everything.

Those rabbit and buffalo guardian spirits, not to mention those ‘Soul Release’. There was no mistake. they were clearly Kaguyamori and Shiranui.

There was no doubt, the girls who stood against each other on the arena was surely the one she knew.

But there was one question left bothering in the blonde’s mind: “how are they supposed to be here?”

Those two should have died twelve years ago.

Then, if those two had really died, who are the two girls she saw? Why those two had the same guardian spirits, not to mention the exact same ‘Soul Release’ with the two deceased girls she knew?

Guardian spirits could make pact from one people to another as long as the previous pact had rendered null. But a ‘Soul Release’ was given form by the wielder’s subconscious trauma or dark past, making it unique. Thus, no one would have the exact same ‘Soul Release’ even if the same spirit made a pact with two different person on different time.

“Oh! So you’re here, Mari...” the blonde was still in a deep thought when a familiar voice called to her. It was a girl with long black hair. a portion of her hair was tied into a small bun on the right part.

“Ara! Yoshiko-chan!”

“It’s Yohane!” The black-haired girl protested. But it was completely ignored by the blonde girl. “Mou! How many time I should remind you about that?!”

“Alright… Alright, Yoshiko-chan!”

The black haired girl realized that there would be no end if she kept responding to the blonde’s teasing. So, she just let it slide for now and went to the main topic. “So, what’s make you called me here? You better make it quick, I’m busy!”

“Come here! Just see it by yourself, Yoshiko-chan.” The blonde pulled the black haired girl to the railguards near where the blonde sitting. She then pointed towards the very same orange-haired girl’s direction.

“...” the black haired girl looked to the pointed direction. An irritated look appeared on her expression as she saw the orange-haired girl the blonde’s pointed.

“You just made me wasting my time, Mari. I don’t have any interest if it’s about a certain orange-head having her newly summoned fox spirit.” she grumbled.

“I’ll be going now!” the black haired girl was going to leave. But she was stopped by the blonde’s taunt.

“Aaah, you dissapointed me, Yoshiko-chan.”

“Wha-“

“Look more carefully!”

The blonde in front of the black haired girl was rarely serious, but it wasn’t mean that she actually never being serious. It’s just part of the blonde’s character that made her like that. The black haired girl, already knowing the blonde’s behaviour decide to look once again. only then the black-haired girl realized that the orange-haired girl was accompanied by two other girls. Her eyes widened seeing them.

“Riri…”

“You-chan….?!”

“Impossible!”

Without warning, her fist already slammed the rail.

“What’s the meaning of this, Mari?!” she questioned her blonde friend in a tone of distaste. “They were supposedly dead twelve years ago!.”

The black haired girl stared the second time towards the two girls. It was simply impossible, they had died.

But they stood on the arena below her. She clearly saw them with her own eyes.

“I don’t know either to tell the truth, Yoshiko-chan.”

“So, what do you think?” the blonde nudged her elbow to the black-haired girl’s side.

“Are you sure that it’s really them?”

“To tell the truth, it felt like someone tried to make a fool out of me when I got the information from my underlings. But well you saw them yourself, right?”

“Do you think that they are fake, Yoshiko-chan?” the blonde asked back.

“How? They should have died  twelve years ago!” the black haired girl started to lose her composure.

“I don’t know!”

“...I see.” The black-haired girl returned to her previous calm demeanor slowly, realizing that getting agitated won’t answer her question. “So, what’s your plan now?”

“Let’s just observe for now. I already asked one of my underling to challenge Chikacchi on a one on one duel. I have some plans after that.”

“...Fine, Mari.”

**  
**

oOo

**  
**

I can’t believe what I just heard. Why she choose me of all people?! Shouldn’t she choose someone who has more experience than me? At this rate I’ll lose ten seconds into the match!

“Kiyo-san, I think it’s better to choose a different opponent. It’s the first time Takami-san can perform her Soul Release after all.”

Sensei how thoughtful! Yeah please don’t make me duel her… Kiyo-san was really strong. She was one of the few who could fight toe on toe against the third years. I even heard that she was able to defeat a stray spirit by herself.

“I think it’s no problem, sensei... Takami-san is able to perform Soul Release right after her first time summoning, not to mention doing it perfectly on her first try. As you know not many people are able to do Soul Release perfectly, even Yoshiko-san who was the best among the first years was only able performing a proper ‘Soul Release’ after training intensely.”

“Considering that, I think there’s no problem if Takami-san has a sparring session with me. it will be a good experience for Takami-san too. Don’t you agree everyone?”

“Yea there’s no problem at all.”

“Beat her Kiyo-san!”

“Show her who’s boss.”

Suddenly almost the whole class shouted, showing their support to Kiyo-san. Uuu why nobody support me. Am I hated that much? Looking for support I tearfully look at Riko and You.

“I think there’s no problem right Riko-chan? Well I feel sorry for Chika-chan’s sparring partner though.” With relaxed expression, You blurted.

I could only stand there, jaw hanged open upon hearing You. Dammit You-chan! I thought we were friends?!

But Riko chan should support me right? Filled with  hope, I took a glance to the red-haired girl, only to find Riko-chan struggling to keep her calm posture. Her her hands covering her mouth, trying to hold her laughter.

“Fufufu….. what?!” realizing that I looked at her, the red-haired girl returned to her calm self. “Yeah, I think there’s no problem at all, Chika-chan.”

“Nooooo… Not you too, Riko-chan!” I shouted in desperation as my last hope slowly crumbling away.

“Well, I have one advice for you though, Chika-chan.”

“Really?! As expected from Riko-chan! please tell me!” I eagerly listened to the red-haired girl, hope slowly returned to me.

“Don’t overdo it okay, please hold back yourself so you won’t harm anyone, fufu...” the red-haired girl’s eyes turned dark as she gave me her advice.

I can’t believe this. since when my two friends became traitors like this?! Slumped in despair while the teacher announced my supposed judgement.

“Well since everyone agrees and Kiyo-san also make a valid point... Kiyo-san, Takami-san, please enter the arena!”

The execution time finally came. Standing up still holding my ornate dagger, I wobbly moved forward to the stage.

**  
**

oOo

**  
**

“You can start after the countdown. Any question before we start Kiyo-san, Takami-san?”

“No, miss…” Both Kiyo-san and I affirmed. We stood right at the center of the arena facing each other with only several meters of space separating us. A ground tortoise standing on its four legs beside Kiyo-san. It was mainly brown in color, but its carapace was partially covered by black colored-moss. A small amount of purplish aura was constantly released from it.

“If you two have no question, then let’s proceed. Please perform your ‘Soul Release’ first.”

“Sheroni!!!” Kiyo-san only nodded before calling her guardian spirit’s name to perform her ‘Soul Release’. I stood there, carefully observing her since I had not cancelled my ‘Soul Release’ yet after the first time I successfully doing it.

“Prepare yourself, Takami-san!” Kiyo-san hissed after completing her ‘Soul Release’. Her tortoise spirit now changed itself into a set of gauntlets and boots. Both gauntlets and boots were constructed by several hexagonal metal-like material that almost overlapped each other. A purplish aura enveloping her. That aura signified that her body had enhanced with her spirit power. Now she couldn’t be hurt by normal means.

“On my mark!”

“3…”

“2…”

“1!”

Without a warning she suddenly dashed forward before appearing right in front of my face and delivered a punch right in my guts.

COUGH!

What a speed, I couldn’t even see her when she closing on me. Unable to guard, my body flew backwards hitting the arena’s edges.

“Here it is, Kiyo-san flash punch, if you’re not prepared you wouldn’t be able to stand up again.”

“Kiyo-san! so cool...”

I could hear some of my classmates cheering for Kiyo-san.  But something made me confused. She was one of the best when it came to fighting with spirits. It was even a general knowledge in this school that her single punch was enough to obliterate a stray spirit that was hit by her. But…

Does people overestimate her power? Or she went easy on me?

I got flown backwards because of her punch, but it didn’t hurt that much. the only thing that I felt was nothing more than dizzy as I groggily tried to stand up again.

“Huh?!” It seemed everyone was shocked when they saw I was slowly trying to stand again, even Kiyo-san herself was surprised as if she was had seen a ghost.

“How are you still able to stand up. My full powered fist always makes the opponent fall.” she said. I don’t know I didn’t even feel a scratch right now.

“I didn’t feel anything from that, is that really your full power?”

TWITCH

Uh oh, I think I saw her veins popping out. It seemed that I was accidentally made her really mad as more purplish aura enveloped her fist and body.

Please stop it! if you truly used your full power I’ll surely die! I couldnt even wrap myself with spirit aura like Kiyo-san did.

“You have the nerve to say something like that for a cursed girl, Takami-san.”

“PREPARE YOURSELF!”

The aura that covered her body flared briliantly. Without warning she suddenly appeared in front of me again, trying to deliver another punch. But it was a mistake on her side. I already saw it before and had prepared for it. I was able to dodge this time by ducking under her at the last second. But then she attacked me again and again.

I tried to dodge all of it. some managed to score on my body though. But somehow it was like her first blow. None of them caused damage to me.

Still, it was scary seeing those relentless fists rained down on you from any possible angle.

Why are you so serious Kiyo-san? Please give me a break! I’m only able to do my first Soul Release less than thirty minutes ago you know.

While trying my hardest to dodge, I took a glance around my surrounding when I had the chance. Most of my classmates still cheering for Kiyo-san, although now some of them were amazed that I could hold my standing against the more experienced Kiyo-san.

But of course there were two people who stood out more from the rest since they laughed instead.

“Ahahahaha… I can’t stand it anymore! It’s seriously funny seeing someone doing the same futile thing over and over again. Even donkey didn’t fall into the same hole twice. Ooh! she tried punching her again, even looking Chika-chan bouncing around is funny. Ouch! my stomach hurts!.”

Grrrr! You-chan why are you laughing at a time like this?! Can you believe it, her friend is in danger and she’s laughing?  Now she’s even rolling on the ground while holding her stomach. You-chan you traitor!!!

“Fufu… You chan you shouldn’t laugh at her like that. Fufufu… at least she’s trying her best. Pfffffttt I gotta admit seeing Chika-chan bouncing around trying to dodge those incoming blows is indeed funny. Perharps I should ask her to be my target practice sometime.”

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT RIKO CHAN!? Are you seriously thinking of making me your target practice?! Are you sadist?! Even her pose and her darkened eyes now looked like an evil boss you faced in games.

Suddenly I realized I wasn’t being chased anymore. When I looked for Kiyo-san, it seemed she stopped a while back. Her body trembling.

“You dare make me become a laughing stock like this!? Unforgivable! Die!!!”

As she roared, her left gauntlet and boots disappeared. Then, her right gauntlet suddenly grew in size. the purplish aura that covered her whole body was no more. Instead, she focused all of them to the gauntlet on her right hand.

Wait is she trying to hit me with that? If it hits me I’ll die for sure!

“Don’t just lay there and laugh you two, help me!” I asked for help from the two traitors who still laughing on the sideline hoping that at least one of them would help me.

“Eeeeehh it’s more fun being spectator like this, Chika-chan… So, nope!” Of course You just being You answered like that.

“Riko-chan please… At least give me some advice!”

“I actually prefer to stay and watch like this. But it’s getting boring. So, here’s a piece of advice for you, Chika-chan...”

I smiled hearing Riko-chan’s response. Well, at least she was still on my side, unlike that ash-haired traitor.

“Try to believe in your spirit… Just launch yourself forward and stab her ufufu.”

And there goes my last hope. Gone into the sinkhole by the sadist queen.

“PREPARE YOURSELF TAKAMI!”

I turned my head to Kiyo-san again. Why that fist getting even bigger. And she coming. Ugh! no choice I would just believe in what Riko chan said and move forward.

“YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH”

Gripping Taiyouji on my hands, I closed my eyes then rushed forward before Thrusting it.

“IS THAT YOUR DESPERATE ATTEMPT TAKAMI!? SO BE IT, I’LL CRUSH YOU AND THAT PUNY DAGGER!”

I didn’t hear anything, I didn’t hear anything! Encouraging myself I rushed forward believing what Riko said.

CRACK

“wha….”

“.....”

Hmmmm!? Was there a glass broken somewhere? several seconds passed. But the judgement blow never came while my body was still moving forward because of the inertia. I accidentally tripped on something on the ground midway, causing my body to fall forward.

“Ouch! What was that?” I complained while slowly opening my eyes again. what reflected on my red-colored eyes was something I never expected.

What lied under my stumbled body was Kiyo-san herself. The pointed edge of Taiyouji was pressed onto her chest, but somehow it didn’t even made any scratch on her skin. She was unconscious now though.

“Kiyo-san?!” I called her name, trying to wake her up. before I realized my surrounding, a lot of my classmates and the teacher hurriedly came to our side.

The teacher quickly reached Kiyo’s wrist for her pulse and checked her breathing. A relief washed over her face when she could feel both the girl’s pulse and breathing. “She’s fine… just falling unconscious as the effect of the spar’s aftermath.”

“What happened?” The teacher only stared at me, agaped hearing my question.

“...You didn’t know what you’ve done, Takami-san?” I only shook my head. What I did before was only closing my eyes while pointing Taiyouji forward, so I didn’t know what truly happened.

The teacher gave a long sigh before she told me what I’ve done. “You basically stabbed her ‘Soul Release’; her gauntlet using your own. and somehow your ‘Soul Release’; that ornate dagger on your hands pierced it like a hot knife stabbed into a butter.”

I did all this?

“Uhh… what happened?” a weak voice came out from Kiyo-san’s mouth. it seemed that finally she regained her consciousness back after the teacher tried to shake her body.

“Takami-san pierced your ‘Soul Release’ using her own, breaking yours with a single stab.” the teacher explained the second time. Kiyo-san could only stare with widened eyes hearing the explanation.”

“In short, Takami-san won this round.”

“Impossible! I can’t accept this!” she growled as she tried to stand up. “How could a cursed child like her beat me?! There must be something wrong with this match!”

“No, Kiyo-san. Takami-san fought you fair and square. Her ‘Soul Release’ probably only took the appearance of a small ritual dagger. But no one know what power it hold, also I’d like to remind you to never call your own classmate with something like ‘cursed child’ anymore!” the teacher warned.

“To hell with that! Takami, I want a rematch now!”

You kidding me? I didn’t even knew why I win and she already tried to challenge me again!?

“Kiyo-san you’re acting like a kid now, stop it before I sent you to the detention room!”

“Likehell I care, sensei! COME FORTH SHERONI!!!”

Kiyo-san brings out her summoning paper once again, leaving me with no choice but entered my stance again.

But after a while nothing came out, not even the smoke. Clearly having no idea about what happened with her summoning, Kiyo-san could only stare in confusion.

“This can’t be... Sheroni, COME OUT! ANSWER ME, SHERONI!!!” No matter how many times she tried her tortoise spirit didn’t come.

“It’s enough, Kiyo-san? Please stop now.”

She said all that while patting Kiyo san back. Sensei how could you be so kind?

“SHUT UP!”

SLAP!

She slapped the teacher’s hand hard. With a pair of bloodshot eyes she roared at me.

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT TAKAMI! YOU GODDAMN CURSED CHILD, YOU SHOULDN’T EVEN BE ALIVE, DIE!”

She leaped at me, right hand balled into a fist. She tried to hit me barehandedly. I could only close my eyes reflexively. But out of sudden...

Thud

with swift movement, the teacher grabbed Kiyo-san kimono before throwing her to ground hardly..

“ENOUGH KIYO SAN, YOU’RE COMING WITH ME TO DETENTION ROOM NOW. Aida-san please take care of the rest.”

“Okay Mimori-san.”

Suddenly I realized even miss Aida’s group was already here. Well after such ruckus no wonder they would be here.

Nobody said anything while Kiyo-san was dragged out. I still couldn’t believe what I did but I feel bad for Kiyo-san. I didn’t know why she hated me that much.

If only I didn’t have this eyes and tatoo.

If only things were different maybe we could be friends.

“Alright class, now is self study period in group of three. You all will be allowed to go home when it’s 4 o’clock. I’ll be here in case you need something, okay.”

With Aida-san’s word everyone silently grouping up and began their own practice.

**  
**

oOo

**  
**

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Brilliant Chikachi. You never cease to amaze me don’t you.”

The two girl from before still sitting on the bench at the far side seeing everything unfold from the beginning. Well it’s more like one person is laughing and the other silently getting annoyed at her.

“Enough Mari, it’s time you told me what happened.”

“Hehehe….. what’s there to explain yoshiko-chan?”

“IT’S YOHANE. Now stop laughing and tell me.”

Trying her hardest to stop her laughter. Mari started to explain.

“Aaah I’m tired. So why Chikachi wins? Simple it’s because her ‘Soul Release’ is a real deal.”

“Even I knew that, but she didn’t even show any aura enveloping her body or her weapon. How the hell a ‘Soul Release’, true or not broke another without showing its aura.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Yoshiko-chan *YOHANE*, the aura was there, you just didn’t notice it.”

“Huh? Where? I’m not that good at observation technique, but even something like that shouldn’t be missed by my eyes.”

“Aaah you really didn’t notice it, huh. The aura was there. It was dense but thin enough. It should be even thinner than a layer of paper if I must say .”

“wha…..” in shock the black haired girl could only open her mouth.

“It’s her ability. Chikacchi could compress spiritual energy flowing inside her to its utmost limit. That way the aura she produced becoming a solid wall thinner than a layer of paper. It was solid enough to block powerful spirit related attack, but thin enough to be missed by naked eyes. That’s why Zako-chan’s attack never hurted her. You need a true soul release level of spiritual power to be able to actually break her spiritual layer.

Regarding how she broke Zako-chan’s gauntlet, she was also able to condense all of her aura to her dagger tip, although judging from Chikacchi’s expression she did it without realizing it.

Just imagine how sharp that blade is if that much aura is condensed at the very tip. At least I knew most spirit won’t last Yoshiko-chan.” After explaining that much Mari began to giggle again.

“Ehehehehe as expected of Chikachi. And she did all of that subconsciously. Just how deep is her talent?”

The black haired girl could only shudder in terror realizing just how outrageus that orange-haired girl is. But then something caught her attention.

“But then why didn’t her dagger didn’t pierce Zako’s skin?”

“As for that part, I’m not really sure either but I could make some guess. Considering the fact Zako-chan cannot summon her spirit afterward, that dagger should be able to cut her spirit flow.”

“So it seems Chikachi dagger cannot cut living things but able to bypass it to cut its spiritual flow. Amazing as always. She never cease to amaze me my little Chikachi.” the blonde nod in content.

“...I see.” the black haired girl only nodded.”

“You’ve seen everything. Now, what are you planning to do, Mari?”

Mari didn’t reply. But the devious grin on the blonde’s face was more than an answer for the black-haired girl.

**  
**

oOo

**  
**

“It’s 4 o’clock already, All of you may dismiss now…” Announced Aida-san after she checked on her watch.

“Finally… Riko-chan, You-chan. Let’s take our bag in the class first before going home!” Chika called her two friends after finished changing back to her black sailor uniform.

“Coming, Chika-chan!” the two responded. But suddenly some girls gather around them.

“Watanabe-san you’re so cool back then, would you mind teaching me?”

“Sakurauchi-san you look so graceful while blocking Watanabe-san attack. Please teach us how to do it.”

“Please teach me how to do ‘Soul Release’ properly too.”

“Me too, me too!”

Suddenly a group of girls flock together around You and Riko. They’re really awesome, it’s not even a day and everybody already admire them. Though it seems they look quite troubled.

“We’d love to, but sorry…” hesitantly, Riko declined the girls request. “You-chan and I already promised to go home together with Chika-chan now.”

The girls surrounded You and Riko showed a dejected look when they heard Riko’s answer. An awkward laugh coming from You-chan. “Ahaha… sorry girls…’

“Actually, I don’t really mind if you two teach them Riko-chan, You-chan!”

“Chika-chan!” the two girls tried to protest.

“It’s okay! I don’t mind, really.” I gave them a sincere answer. “I’m feeling really bad if I’m  the only one who’s improving. They seem to be very eager to learn too, You-chan, Riko-chan.”

“Beside we can walk home together another time.”

“...If Chika-chan says so.” at last, the two girls gave up their rebuttal, although there was a hint of hesitation in their voice.

“Then… I’ll see you tomorrow Riko-chan, You-chan!”

**  
**

oOo

**  
**

I walked slowly towards my class alone. There was no one in the corridor since most students already going home at this time. I looked to the windows on my right, still approaching my class at the far end of this corridor. The vermilion color of the sunset went through the windows and permeated on my skin, giving me a comfortable warm feeling.

‘Weird…’ You and Riko had just transferred today. I was getting used being alone for years. Yet, it felt like something missing when the two girls weren’t with me. Yes, I know that I actually lived with them for the last twelve years. But it was just yesterday that they showed up in their human form.

It felt like that I subconsciously knew more about them before.

“Ugh! get yourself together, Chika!” I shook my head. Maybe I should ask about it to You-chan and Riko-chan tomorrow… finally reaching where my class was, I reached the door’s knob and opened it.

I could only stand in shock seeing what was inside.

Two desks and chairs at the most back row were broken. Some of the woods smashed to bits. Even the metal frames were horribly bent.

I approached in alarm when I realized that those broken desks were actually You and Riko’s. This is horrible! Why some people love doing this?!

Without waiting for any more second, I took my bag and decided to look for the two girls.

But I stopped on my track as I noticed a small folded paper was attached to my bag.

“Huh?! What’s this?” I took the paper before carefully unfolding it.

To: Takami

Thank you for allowing us to ‘have fun’ with Watanabe-san and Sakurauchi-san at the dock. We feel bad for not telling you truth, but we need to give the two transfer students a lesson or two for siding with a cursed child like you. I hope you’ll understand.

Before I knew it, I quickly broke into run.

So the crowds from before was actually a trap to separate us? Why are they doing this? Is this also my fault since the two associated with me? Many thoughts circling in my head, but all of them quickly got drowned by one thoughts.

I need to save them. I didn’t think about anything else. The only thing in my mind was You and Riko’s safety.

Yes, I knew that the two girls were actually strong. The two easily beaten four stray spirits at once after all. But it was a complete different case. There was no way that the two would go all out only to fight those bullies, right?

“I shouldn’t have befriend them, should I?” tears coming out from my eyes, my words were filled with regret. I knew nobody should ever be friend with me or they would face disaster like before. But when they came for me, when they said I’m their friend. Oh Amaterasu-sama couldn’t I have hoped for a normal happy live once?

But it was too late for regrets, the only thing I could do was trying to stop them from harming You and Riko.

**  
**

oOo

**  
**

Pant… pant… pant…

After fifteen minutes of non-stop running I reached the dock. My uniform was wet, drenched in my own sweat. I was exhausted, mouth rapidly gasping for more air.

“Kyuuuu…” Mikan grazed its snout to my left leg as it sensed my distress. I summoned it when I was halfway to this place in case something unexpected happened. Knowing the bullies, they won’t hesitate to use their Guardian Spirits now since You and Riko were their target.

“I’m fine, Mikan…”

My breath was slowly becoming more regular as more time passed. I looked around the docks in hope to find Riko and You.

“Riko-chan?! You-chan?!”

No answer.

Weird… based on that letter, they supposedly brought the two girls here.

I walked around carefully, Mikan still tailing from behind. Its tail was raised, a sign that it was actually on alert. There must be something wrong here.

As if my cue was right, a blast of spiritual energy was suddenly launched towards me out of nowhere.

“Got her!” an unfamiliar voice cheered proudly as the spiritual energy exploded right on where I stood.

“Idiot!” another unfamiliar voice. “There’s no way she would go down easily in one hit! You heard it yourself from the boss right?! She tanked that Kiyo’s flash punch and not even a single scratch grazed her remember?!”

“Yea it’s true, but there’s no way that she’ll survive that blast. Unlike when facing Kiyo, this time she’s unprepared!” the first unfamiliar voice retored.

“Whatever!”

“Now, our work here is finished… Let’s just contact the boss and go home!”

“Wait!”

My voice reverberated from behind the slowly diminished smoke caused by the previous blast. some moment later, the smoke dissipated completely by the wind, revealing my unscratched figure. Mikan was already on my right hand, transformed into its ‘Soul Release’ form: Taiyouji.

“Where’re Riko-chan and You-chan?!” I demanded. The figure of my assailants refelected on my eyes. They were some girls, wearing the same black colored sailor uniform and white tie like mine. But to tell the truth, I didn’t really know them. the only thing I was sure that some of them were from another class while three of them were actually upperclassmen.

“We don’t know…” the answer was simple and short. It came from one of the upperclassmen. “We just ordered to wait here and beat you up when you come.” She glared at me with disgust and hatred.

“Then… that paper?”

A laugh suddenly erupted from the other girls. “Are you stupid or what, Takami-san?” one of them taunted me.

“What?”

The bunch of girls only laughed harder after hearing my response. “Oh my! You really don’t realized it, do you?”

“You really such an idiot, Takami-san! Coming here without realizing it was actually a trap prepared specifically for you.”

“Of course we are not stupid enough to put ourselves in danger by facing Watanabe and Sakurauchi. It was clear! Anyone who trained to become monks or summoners would immediately notice that they actually possesses great amount of spiritual power despite their age. Even if the two holding back they would still be able to beat anyone in the school easily.”

“The real target was actually you! Our friends were intentionally came to you three, asking the two to teach them so that they could separate them from you and stall the two girls as long as possible.”

“And look! You easily fall to our trap just by a single letter saying that we actually planned to harm your two new friends… What an idiot! Ahaha… Ahahahaha!!!”

“Now you already know everything, prepare yourself Takami!”

All the girls in front of me, already armed with their own ‘Soul Release’ Ready to come at me anytime.

“I see so that’s what actually happened.”

Feeling my body relaxed. I disarmed my ‘Soul Release’, Mikan panickly looked at me. What a perceptive spirit, Mikan already knew what I thought. Sorry, this is my own problem. Not You-can, Riko-chan, or you Mikan. Steeling my determination, I de-summon Mikan prepared to accept whatever they will do to me.

“What are you planning Takami? Are you underestimating us?”

One of them said that in disgust to me. When I look around actually all of them stopped in their tracks with an expression of disgust.

“You girls only have problem with me right? Then go ahead, beat me up all you wish. It’s a small price to pay for my friend safety.”

Confidently accepting my fate, I said those words to them. All of them looks surprised then broke into laughter. Then one by one come closer nearing me, suddenly one of them punched me straight in the gut. I lurched back on reflex, pain spreading on my stomach. Gleefully one of them said.

“Then this much is fine right?”

“O-Of course! As long as you don’t lay hands on my two friends.”

As I said that, all of them started to laugh again. Jeering words could be heard from every direction. Without warning I was kicked down to the floor.

“Then let’s do it without any hesitation! Prepare yourself you cursed child!”

All of them started to beat me up. I lost count how many times they punched and kicked me. They also got me back up again only to make my body as punching bag before kicked me down to the ground again. Naturally my body felt hurt. My vision blurred as  blood trickling down. I think my head bleed from hitting the ground repeatedly. It felt like other part of my body also bleeding too. It really hurts, but if it was for You and Riko, for my two friends that side with me when nobody will, I gladly die for them.

Some time passed, I cannot even felt pain anymore. All of my body were bruised and bleeding. My vision blurred and I can’t even open my left eye. Hell I can’t even felt anything from my arms and legs. Naturally I can’t move them either. This time, it might be quite bad, I might actually die this time.

“This is getting boring, let’s just kill her and finish this.”

After their leader said that, I felt my body lifted up. Through my blurry eyes I saw their leader drawing a knife from her pocket.

Ah so I’ll die today. I felt sorry for mom and sis but maybe this is for the best.

“I hope you haven’t forgotten your deeds killing four of our friends. Just think of this as your payback.”

Four friends? Was she talking about the four bullies who was dead from the stray spirits yesterday? It was actually stray spirits who killed them but it might very well caused by me since I was the one whose attracting those spirits thanks to this curse on me. Yeah, maybe this was my payback for being born cursed.

Silently accepting my fate, I tried to close my eyes when suddenly I hear a wind blowing.

WHACK, POW, THUMP

I heard something being kicked and punched. Then I felt the grip on me loosen, without anything to support my already weakened leg I fell down. Warm hands supporting me from behind, preventing my body from falling. Trying my hardest to open my eyes again I saw two figures supported me…

“You….chan….? Riko….chan….?”

My two friends, they were here. They came for me. Even though I already accepted my fate they came again to save me. It seemed like You-chan rushed here to beat the bully whose about to kill me, now they’re lying flat on the ground. Riko-chan gently put me down and check for my injuries.

“How’s her wound Riko-chan?”

“It’s quite bad, we’re lucky we could catch up. If we were late by several seconds, I don’t think my spell would be enough. If it’s just this much though I think I could cool of her bleeding and bruises then boost her spiritual energy with mine so her body will heal up faster.”

“But seeing her injuries I still need to bandage her up. At the very least she won’t die.”

“I see, that’s a relief.”

Why, why would you girls come here? this is a trap. Please just run away. Please just forget about me. I tried my hardest to vocalize my thoughts although the result was only a small mutter.

“Why….. Riko..chan…..You….chan?”

“We are your friends Chika-chan.”

Tears welled up in my eyes. Just one sentence and it already spoke million words. They woudn’t abandon me. They didn’t even care about who I am.

I didn’t even remember my past with them but even so they still stood by my side even though everyone else hated me.

“sniff... sniff...”

I could only cry into Riko’s bosom. Reacting to that, she gently rub my head like a mother. For the very first time since that incident. I truly felt glad to be alive. To have someone who really cared for me.

“Are you girls stupid? Why are you siding with a cursed child like her. She killed people you know? Even four of our friends dead because of her. Why are you siding with her?”

Looking back to You, I could see them starting to get up trying to surround the ash-haired girl.

Hearing those words You-chan could only sighed in disbelief.

“Are those ears only serve as decoration? I already said it, we are Chika-chan friends. And as a friends it’s normal to  be with her whatever the situation is.

“I could care less if Chika-chan was a cursed child or death child or hell’s child whatever. What I know is, Chika-chan is a good natured girl, always putting other before herself. She’s a girl whose smiles is as bright as the sun. She already saved us once and we’ll do anything to repay what Chika-chan did to us.”

“Even if Chika-chan couldn’t even say ‘save me’ because she value us higher than her own life. It’s our job to save her from bastards like you.”

I could feel warmth began enveloping my chest. I actually have two people who cared for me this much? My tears started to fell down again.

Noticing what they say won’t even budge You-chan, each of them summoned their guardian spirit and Soul Release them.

“I see, then prepare to die with that  cursed child.”

In response, You quickly summoned Akitu then transformed it into her Shiranui. This is bad, even though You was strong, fighting all of them alone was definitely suicide. Trying to summon Mikan, I felt another hand hold me back.

“What are you doing Chika-chan, you’re going to open your wounds.”

Riko-chan gently held me  back then started to cool my injury while infusing my body with spirit power to help my healing. “Why are you not helping her Riko-chan? Even though it’s You-chan, she won’t last against them. Noticing my concerns, Riko place her finger on my lip.

“I knew what you’re thinking Chika-chan but relax, You-chan and I are actually far stronger than them.”

Huh?

“FIFTH KAGURA, WHIRLWIND DANCE.”

As she said those words, You-chan disappeared from view. Only her silhouette in view dashing around like whirlwind decimating her foes. Not even five seconds passed since she called her technique. All of the bullies already lying flat on the floor unconscious, their Soul Release broken.

“Chika-chan are you alright?”

“You-chan!”

My voice was barely came out of my mouth. For a moment I shifted my glance from the ashen-haired girl to the pile of unconscious bodies behind her.

“Ah, rest assured Chika-chan!” the ash-haired girl laughed. “They just fell unconscious. I might overexert my power against them, but I only used the blunt side of Shiranui to knock them out. No one is harmed…”

“Thank you, You-chan, Riko-chan…” I was glad that the two actually held themselves back despite what the bullies had done to me. Truly I have gained the best friend I could have hoped.

“Let’s go home, Chika-chan!”

**  
**

oOo

**  
**

“Chika-chan, We’ve arrived!” Riko gently nudged on my shoulders, waking me up in the process. You had insisted that she would piggyback me until we reached my home. I was fell asleep haflway, exhausted.

“Mhhhm~” I weakly nodded. “Thank you for accompanying me you two… You-chan, you can drop me here. I’ll be fine by myself now.”

“No, Chika-chan!” the ash-haired girl immediately rejected my request.

“You’re in no shape for walking by yourself! We’ll accompany you until you reached your bedroom.”

“B-but…”

“We insist, Chika-chan…” It was Riko this time. I was going to refuse their offer again, but immediately shut my mouth when I saw a darkened smile appeared on the red-haired girl’s expression.

“O-Okaaay…” my words was stuttered. Riko-chan was surely scary when she put on that darkened expression.

“We’re home!” You announced before opening the door and letting the three of us come in.

WAIT?! WE???

“Welcome back!” a reply came from the kitchen. Not long after that the small figure of my mother revealed herself and welcomed us. She was a bit horrified when she noticed my condition though.

“What happened?!” She worriedly approaching me, still piggybacked by You. A small gasp heard from her when she noticed that some parts of my body was covered by bandage.

“Sorry mom, something happened and I got involved with a small accident…” I lied. but it was a white lie. I didn’t want to burden my mother with my own problem.

She stared deeply to me for some time, implying that she actually knew that I lied to her. But at the end she just sighed, probably letting it slide. “You need to be more careful next time, Chika!”

“Ahaha…. Yes mom… I’ll keep that in mind.”

She then set her glance from me towards You and Riko.

“And thank you for helping Chika, Riko-chan, You-chan! It must be tiring, especially for you, You-chan to piggyback Chika all the way to her home.” my mother bowed to the two

“Wait?! Mom, You know You-chan and Riko-chan already?”

She blinked once before realized about something.

“Ah sorry Chika, it seems that I forgot to tell you this morning that starting from today You-chan and Riko-chan will live with us.”

“....EEEEH?!”

**  
**

oOo

**  
**

“Mou! Why you two didn’t tell me sooner that we’re actually cousins?!” I complained. It was eight o’clock. Several hours had been passed since the incident. The two only smiled gleefully, sitting on the side of my bed near where my body rested now.

“Say, Riko-chan… You-chan…”

“Yes, Chika-chan?”

“It’s not like you two actually put my family under some sort of hypnosis spell, making them think that you two are actually my cousins, right?” I asked the two halfjokingly while my mind still wondering upon the revelation. Mother said that You and Riko were actually the distant niece of her.

“….” You and Riko only blinked before looking at each other.

They did?!

“Ah! please don’t take it seriously! It was a joke, really!”

“It’s fine Chika-chan… to tell the truth, we wish that we could do so, so that we could be always together…” Riko sincerely answered. “But we couldn’t…”

“Why?”

“Riko-chan do know several spells to hypnotize people. But it won’t work on your mother, Chika-chan… She might be retired now, but she’s still a great summoner an monk on a league of her own, remember?” You added.

“Ah… I see…”

“Beside even if it works on her, it would be useless…”

“She know us after all…”

I was going to ask what the two girl mean. But before I could do so, Mito-nee calling from the first floor.

“Bakachika!!! Dinner is ready! Get your ass down here before the soup turns cold!!!”

“Ahahahaha… We better hurry now, You-chan, Riko-chan…” I shruddered hearing Mito-nee’s roaring call. I slowly trying to stand, You and Riko quickly reached my hand, slowly assisting me to sit before proceeding to stand. “let’s go down for dinner.”

Dinner went smoothly as usual, if not more cheerful thanks to You and Riko’s presence. Mito-nee chattering with You. She laughed when Mito-nee told her the story when she worked in Numazu. Riko on the other hand talking with Shima-nee, probably about how Tokyo condition right now.

“Ara Ara! Dinner tonight seems more lively than usual…” my mother who sat beside me commented. She then took a cup of tea before slowly drink it.

“Yeah…”

“Our usual dinner is lively, but it’s more cheerful now…” I nodded while looking on my surrounding. All of this laughter and happiness...

“Riko-chan, You-chan! Wanna take a bath together after this? We can use the hotspring together.” I asked them when dinner was almost finished. It would be  a good time for relaxation, beside it also would be a good chance to know the two girls more.

“We’d like too Chika-chan, but there’s something Riko-chan and I need to take care of first…” You sadly declined my offer.

“Aww…”

“if you don’t mind to wait for us, maybe we could bath together after we are done with our bussiness, Chika-chan.” Riko gave a suggestion I immediately accept. “Sure!”

“Then, We’ll go out for awhile, Chika-chan…” the two excuse themselves after finishing their meals.

“Have a safe trip you two!”

**  
**

oOo

**  
**

“Let’s go, Riko-chan!” The ash-haired girl motioned her friend before she closed the front door from outside. A flash of light enveloped the two quickly before revealing both girl, now in their white Kimono and personal colored Hakama. The light also nullified their camouflage spell, revealing their hidden dog tails and two pair of dog ears.

“Where are you two going?”

The two girl tensed. They were surprised by an unexpected question by a familiar voice.

“You surprised us, kaa-san…”

Both Riko and You felt relieved when the figure revealed itself. It was Chika’s mother. Shiitake tailed her from behind. It barked once as if it tried to greet the two girls.

“Are you two doing ‘the usual’?” both Riko and You nodded in confirmation.

There was a long sigh coming from Chika’s mother after her question was answered by the two girls. There was a sad expression plastered on her face while she looked at the two girls in front of her.

She didn’t sure what she should do. She was conflicted. On one side she wanted everything to stop. Yet, she knew it well than anyone else that there was no other way.

It’s for Chika’s sake…

“Just make sure you two won’t overdo it…” there was clearly a sadness in her words. She had to choose.

“...and please be home before 10… Riko-chan, You-chan…”

“We will, kaa-san…” the two girls then vanished into the thin air, leaving Chika’s mother and Shiitake there.

“I wonder whether I’ve choose the right thing to do or not…” she mumbled to herself, eyes gazing at the vast starry sky above. Her hand slowly stroking onto Shiitake’s head.

“If only you’re still here with us, dear…”

**  
**

oOo

**  
**

A group of people could be seen at the pier, some of them grumbling and smoking. They were the ones who hurted Chika and ended being utterly destroyed by You. Their gaze and demeanor made you think they still haven’t given up though.

A lone girl walks to all of them. It was Kiyo Zako. Chika opponent from this afternoon’s match.

“By the looks of it you all also failed.”

A sigh escaped her lips. Now she had to think another method. Their boss would be angry at this rate.

“Kiyo-san it’s simply impossible! Those two transfer students are too strong. We have to find a way to deal with them first.”

More sigh escaped Kiyo’s lips. It all went smoothly until those two meddled. Now she couldn’t even call her spirit. Her fame and status gone in an instant. Because of those bastard her life was over.

“Curse them!!!”

“Then again looking at earlier incident. It’s clear they will help Takami whatever the cost. Our course of action is clear.”

Flashing an evil grin, Kiyo continued to narrate her plan.

“We only need to kidnap Takami then kill her before they can even notice. That way we can call them to some secluded place and kill them too.”

Most of them nod in agreement to Kiyo plans it was a clever plan for some of them. However, when murder was included into the factors, it certainly would bring uneasiness to some people.

“Kill her? Do we even need to go that far?” some of the girls asked in worry. Accepting that unease, Kiyo reasoned with them.

“Takami is a cursed child anyway. She already killed many people. Four of our friends had gone missing after dealing with Takami, they must have been killed by her. Those who protect murderer like her must also die.”

With those words, most of them slowly started to follow her idea. Without missing her momentum Kiyo added.

“Remember, Mari-sama and Yohane-sama choose us personally as their underlings. Which means we are also the proud army of Yamato. We are the army which will protect our people from spirits. If Takami also threatened the lives of our people then the only judgement suited for her is death, don’t you agree everyone.”

Cheering in response. Everyone agreed with Kiyo’s word. Content with her follower responses, Kiyo take out her cellphone and unlocked it.

“Then I’ll call Mari-sama and Yoshiko-sama to discuss our plan.”

…..

“I see…. Then die”

BOOM

Just as she was about to dial the number, a loud explosion was heard out of sudden. it came  from Kiyo-san’s arm.

When she look at her arm, there was nothing left but a stump, her remaining arm flew in the air before falling on the ground.

Not knowing what happened Kiyo could only scream due to the intense pain. The others though quickly summoned their spirit and scanned their surrounding. From one end of the pier a lone red-haired girl slowly approaching close on them. Her yellow eyes shine brightly in the darkness a hint of madness could be seen in them.

Sakurauchi Riko slowly walked closer. Her Kaguyamori placed on her neck, pack of paper talismans in her left hand and her trademark naginata on her right. Even in this situation she could still smile making her appearance even more scarier than ever.

“Good evening! I recall you all are the ones from this afternoon.”

Politely saying her greeting, the red-haired girl drew even closer.

“This simply won’t do, I hoped you all already learn your lesson from this afternoon but what did I found? Girls hanging out this late planning to kill our dear Chika-chan. I’m truly glad you girls are such scum I won’t have any regrets doing this tonight.”

……

“Would you all please die?”

With those words a blue talisman dropped from Riko grip, instantly freezing the ground and trapping those girls’ legs in ice. Some girls including Kiyo realized the danger and jumped backwards which saved them from the ice but they know the danger was far from over.

Without any signs of conversation, two girls other than Kiyo quickly performed ‘Soul Release’. One wielded a zweihander and the other girl a halberd. Weapons in hands, those two quickly launched themselves to Riko, attempting to kill her. Riko only smiled seeing this. her opponent sensed something was off. For several miliseconds, both of her opponent were thinking to stop their attack.

But their logic said otherwise. They threw their doubts in an instant before continued their attack Riko.

Only for their head flew to the air and their body fell down like a marionette losing is string.

The others could only stare in shock as an ash-haired girl made her entry by beheading their two friends’ head. With a graceful steps, the ash-haired girl caught the falling two head before they hit the ground.

Without losing a smile on her face she toyed with the two head and sheathe her sword.

“That was unecessary You-chan.”

“Said the one who didn’t do anything. I already knew your bad habits Riko-chan, you knew I’ll save you so you don’t do anything right?”

“That’s just your imagination You-chan, I truly have everything under control like in our match this afternoon.”

“Ugh, why won’t you just admit you need help you sly fox.”

“Because I don’t. Also you also need sustenance from their spirit right. You could take those for yourself be grateful.

“Urrgghhh, one day I’ll make you retract your witty comment.” As You said that, she started to bissect the heads two faint spirits in the form of will o’wisps came out from the dissected heads. The ashen-haired girl then proceeded to absorb the two will o’wisps.

“Fufufu…. I’ll be waiting for that day.”

Watching what the two girls had done, the bullies thought that those two were actually monsters under human skin. Quickly performing Soul Release they started to try to break the ice that trapped their feet. Some even trying to cut their leg so they could move away. Of course not all of them were that brave, there were some who still cowered in fear like Kiyo. Seeing all that, the smile in Riko face grew even wider.

“Moon hymne, fourth verse, ice coffin.”

As she said that, with a flash of blue light most of the bullies except Kiyo was frozen encased by thick ice. Delighted with her works, Riko smile grew even wider and wider. Her body trembled in ectasy seeing the terrified face under the ice sculpt she created.

“As usual our sadist ice queen is really scary.”

“Fufufu….. don’t you see You-chan how exquisite their terrified face are. Aaaah that face, the face that know there are no hope but still try to resist. Only relying on their primal instinct they still try to escape futilely. Aaaah I have done this multiple times but it still gives me the chills.”

“I bet you forget we promised to take a bath together with Chika-chan.”

HAH!? Her body felt like it was struck by lightning. The redhead quickly compose herself.

“This is bad, I almost forgot we promised Chika-chan.  This won’t do, I need to finish this fast.”

“Err… You already forgot about it, missy…” You complained.

Realizing her mistake, She quickly took a red talisman from her talisman pack.

“Sun hymne, third verse blazing sonata. Explode.”

With those words, the ice coffin started to shine in red light. With a flick all of them suddenly explode. Unable to say anything. Kiyo could only stay there shivering in fear, wetting her pants knowing her impending doom.

“Okay all of them dead, their spirit already drained. Now to close this up.”

“Haaagghh and we should already be home if Riko-chan leave all of this to me. She just have to switch to her S mode and did all this…… then again Riko-chan was always a sadist huh.”

“Jeez that’s enough You-chan, let’s quickly finish this and go home.”

“And I was saying this will be over earlier if you left it to me!”

Continuing their peaceful banter, the two moved closer to Kiyo. ‘Why are they still smiling? Why are they act like nothing happened? They just killed not just one people, they already killed a lot and they don’t feel anything about it, not even remorse? Why?! why did this even happen? She didn’t even do anything wrong. She only did as her boss and idol told. She was convinced that she’s doing the right thing for everyone sake. But look at her now, like a lamb waiting to be slaughtered.’ All of those thoughts swirling around Kiyo head, but the question she let out is.

“Why did you two do this?”

It was very simple, but also very direct. But for them, whose act was based solely on Chika’s sake, that question maybe was the strangest question of all.

“Why? Is she a blockhead that cannot understand human words? You tell her You-chan.”

“Eh!? Why you pass most troublesome things to me Riko-chan? I’m not your slave you know. Ah well, what did you want to know about? Why we did all of this? Because you hurt Chika-chan of course.”

No, nothing make sense. There was no way someone would go that far just for their friends. There must be something else. If not there was no way to justify her friends death. Trying so hard to deny it Kiyo shook her head in panic.

“She’s still denying it You-chan. Seriousy I cannot understand why she can’t understand it when it’s so simple. We’re Chika-chan friends. For her we’ll do anything. Even if our hands tainted by blood, we’ll accept it as long as she can smile like before. So Kiyo-san for the sake of our Chika-chan, please die.”

With those words, without losing her smile, Riko stabbed her naginata to Kiyo’s heart, absorbing her spirit while at it. Amidst her wavering consciousness she finally understand why they did all of this. It was because of their love. For their love, they would do anything even if it mean breaking the biggest taboo. With that realization, Kiyo’s felt that her vision turned dark.

…

“Well at least it’s over now. Let’s go back now You-chan! We must fulfill our promise to Chika-chan.”

Reveling in her fantasy of Chika body, Riko’s body start to tremble again.  Meanwhile You walked over to Kiyo severed hand from before. Taking her cellphone then unlocked it. She noticed that the screen was showing a contact. It seemed that the girl tried to contact someone when Riko severed her hand.

She then dialed it and threw it to Riko face.

“Oy wake up from your delusion sadist, your job is not over yet.”

**  
**

oOo

**  
**

“It’s almost 10 o’clock… I think we should return now, Mari…” Yoshiko notified Mari after checking the watch on her wrist. They had been there for more than one hour.

“Alright, Yoshiko-chan, just give me five more minute…”

They were currently on graveyard. To tell the truth, the black-haired girl felt uncomfortable being here for a long time, not to mention that it was in the middle of night. It wasn’t because she was afraid of ghost, no it was not that. Spiritual occurrence was a normal thing after all. She just didn’t like being here because it brought her some painful memory.

The black haired girl then looked at her blonde friend. She standing still there, right in front of two tombstones. The persons buried there must had been died several years ago as the tombstones were looked a bit old. Some part of the tombstone were also covered by green colored moss. Two names were carved on the tombstones, one for each.

“Hey… what would you do if you see what I did right now?”

“Right… I guess you’ll be mad at me. You treat her like your own little sister after all...”

“But it’s fine! I didn’t mind, even though I knew you’ll hate me in the end…”

“I’m doing this for you… Yoshiko-chan too...”

The blonde mumbled in her own monologue. her golden-colored irises still staring intently towards the two names carved on the tombstones.

Matsuura Kanan

Kunikida Hanamaru

“We swear to avenge you two…” the blonde silently declared before she turned her body facing the black haired girl behind her. “Let’s go home now, Yoshiko-chan.” the black-haired girl nodded in response.

Then, out of sudden the blonde’s phone rang, breaking the silence in that night.

“Hmm, Zako-chan? why she called at time like this I wonder?”

Pressing the answer button, the blonde then put the phone near her face.

“Hello? Zako-chan? What’s the matter?” the blonde asked casually, expecting it was really her underling.

Only to tense as a voice she knew responded through the call.

“Hello is this supposed to be Ohara Mari?”

But it wasn’t Kiyo Zako’s voice.

“Y-yes it’s me Ohara Mari…”

‘Riko? how could Zako-chan’s phone is in her possesion now? There must be something wrong here…’

“I see, well for starter...” Riko replied in sing song voice, like a kid who just get her new toy. Mari didn’t know why but her voice sent shiver down her spine.

“I have killed the owner of this phone and her friends. Their face when faced with death were quite exotic I must say.”

“WHAT?”

“Hm? Is my words not clear? Or maybe you didn’t believe me since you don’t know me? Well that doesn’t matter, seeing your face contorted in fear might be pleasure in itself Ohara Mari-san.”

“.........”

“Oooh finally being obedient are you Mari-san, then I’ll get straight to the point. Stay away from Chika-chan. Don’t ever dare to send your underlings after her again. But it’s also okay if you can’t do that, that means I’ll see your face as you realize your doom is near fufufu….”

“That’s enough Riko-chan. I’m hanging it up now.”

Suddenly it seemed like someone snatched the phone from Riko and close the call. By her voice it should be You. Realizing that, Mari could only stood there frozen. Seeing her friend frozen from supposed call from their underling Yoshiko could only aaked panickly.

“Ma-Mari? What happened? That was Zako right? Did anything happened to them.”

Without looking back at her friend, Mari could only answer.

“They are dead. Rikocchi and You-chan killed them.”

“WHAT!?”

Suddenly silence filled the air. The air grew heavy, nobody could utter a single word. How could they, it was just this afternoon Mari asked Zako to battle and monitor Chika. Now she was dead and it was her fault.

That was too much for her to handle.

“We’ll kill them.”

“Huh?”

Not expecting this answer at all, Yoshiko could only answer that.

“If they value that cursed girl higher than the lives of other innocent there’s only one solution. Kill them. They even killed our friend for that cursed child, that makes them the same as murderer. The same as that cursed child who kill our beloved.”

Yoshiko could only stay silent at Mari sudden fury.

“Kill! we’ll kill them. That cursed child and her friends. For those who that cursed child kill. For Maru, for Kanan. We’ll avenge them!!!”

“Ooh, how sweet of you, Mari! I’m touched!” both of the blonde and the black haired girl froze in terror hearing that familiar voice.

“But you hurt me… How could you think that we were already dead? I’ll sue you Mari...”

That voice?! No it couldn’t be…

Both of the blonde and the black haired girl turned themselves towards the source of the voice. It came from behind the tombstones. Two girls in kimono emerged from behind it, the  blonde and the black haired girl could only stared in shock seeing them..

“Yoshiko-chan! it’s been awhile zura!”

**  
**

**Arc 1 - The orange haired girl and two guardian spirits - end**

**  
**

“Ne Chika-chan We know you don’t remember us but that’s fine. If it’s the price so we can be with you then we’ll gladly pay that price. Even if we have to kill everyone to be with you that’s fine. As long as we can be with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc 1 is over wohooo! Himizu here!!! So what do you guys think, does this arc surprise you? This fic as hydrilla-san said was based from komuinu tag in twitter. When talking about guardian spirit and 2nd year threesome it should be this right. Bloody yandere romcom *harisen slap from Hydrilla*. Well as the tag and a/n at the start says this fic will have things like this but since it’s for You and Riko love for Chika it’s definitely will be forgiven right? Right?! Also, finally Mari and Yoshiko (IT'S YOHANE!!!) finally join the fray with two other girls. I'm sure most of you already know who the two though...
> 
> Well enough of the jokes, as for serious notes. This fic will have side stories since the main story won’t be able to cover all of the characters background stories. We like the characters we made, even those that taking the side character's role so it won’t do justice if we didn’t give them enough exposure right?
> 
> If it goes as planned side story will be released after each arc ends. So since this is the end of arc 1 there will be side story after this, if we don’t get lazy lol.
> 
> As always thanks for reading. Leave a kudo or even better comment if you like this story, rabbit will die if they didn’t get enough kudos or comment you know.


	7. Side Story 01 - Promise Left Unfulfilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here's the first side story featuring our two teachers from Chika's class. As it is strictly a side story is not required to read this to understand the main story but this will give an insight to the side character and enrich the story.
> 
> Well hopefully you won't need to read this to understand the story LOL
> 
> Disclaimer: Some name might be familiar. They do have relation to people you all are thinking about but that's because we're too lazy to think for side character names.
> 
> Also Mimori and Aida sensei might make a good material for possible another work *OY!

The woman sighed as she walked back from the school to her home. She finished her paperworks just now. The sun had set roughly thirty minutes ago, leaving a very small vermilion hue on the horizon while the sky was mostly engulfed by night. It was a tiring day for the woman.

Several minutes later, she saw an oden stall on her way home. It was the beginning of autumn, making the temperature around this hour felt rather chilling. A small growl coming from her stomach as the delicacies aroma reached her nose. The woman yelped, turning her cheeks red in embarrassment. She just realized that she hadn’t eat any meal for lunch today.

Perhaps filling her stomach a bit while relaxing from the cold air would be a good idea she thought. With quick step she hasten her pace to the stall.

Entering the stall, she saw that the owner was preparing a cup of sake, probably for another customer who came first before her and already waiting for her order.

It was this particular customer that noticed her arrival first. But the woman paid no heed at first. The only thing in her mind that time was ordering something for her to eat. A cup of sake to company the food would be fine too.

“Aida...san?!”

It took several second for the woman to realize that someone was calling her name.

The source of the voice was from the previous customer who came first before her. The woman then rolled her eyes in response.

There, sitting on the chair in front of the stall’s table was another woman. She was older than her, sporting a long straight black hair like her. Her face was flushed red, a small cup of sake could be seen on her right hand.

“Mimori-san?”

 

oOo

 

“Who thought that we will meet here, Mimori-san?”

The woman, Aida; now sitting right next to her senior. She was still waiting for her order to be served while Mimori-san laughed rather loudly hearing her assistant question after carefully sipping the sake from her cup. Her face was still red, probably the effect of the sake she drank.

“So, what’s bothering your mind, Mimori-san? The younger woman asked her senior. She knew that the older woman rarely drank. Thus, meaning that there was something in her senior’s mind.

“Maybe I can help.”

“It helps when you have problem and letting it out by telling your friend instead of keeping it by yourself.”

Mimori-san only stunned, hearing her assistant’s words, but it didnt long before her lips curved into a smile.

“You surely know me well... Aida-san… Hic!”

“Perhaps... Perhaps not. It’s just that being your assistant for several years made me realized your small habit.”

“Really...?”

“For example, I know that you rarely consume sake, Mimori-san. It’s not that you dislike sake. You hate getting hangover after drinking it. But see yourself now, getting drunk! It means that you have something bothering your mind.”

“...I see...”

“You’ve become a mature woman... Aida-san…”

It was true, the older woman never liked alcohol too much because of the hangover effect on her.

“Of course also I knew that you’re not the type to clean your room so your room is always a mess. Once I came to your room I found your underwear scattered about, it’s a pain to clean it you know, senpai.”

“T-That bit is unnecessary, Aida-san!”

The older girl suddenly pouted with that revelation while the younger one only gigled teasingly in response.

“So, mind telling me?”

The older woman sighed before she started talking, telling her assistant about what clouded her mind.

“Alright... You remember about what happened in practical class this afternoon?”

“You mean when Kiyo-san tried to hit Takami-san?”

“Yes...”

“What happened exactly that time, Mimori-san? The moment I came with several students, you were already dragging her to the detention room.” The younger woman asked curiously. It was true, she didn’t see everything that time, since she was guiding some of the students who had not be able to summon their own guardian spirit yet on another room that time.

“I don’t know what’s inside that brat’s mind...”

The younger woman gave no reply. Her serious expression gave indication that she still listening carefully to her senior’s rambling though.

“She volunteered herself for the second round’s sparring and challenged Takami-san to be her sparring partner.”

A small gasp came out of Aida’s mouth when she heard what her senior had just said. She knew that Kiyo-san was already proficient in battle, she even knew that the girl had some experience facing stray spirit on her own on several occasion.

Yet, why the girl challenged Takami-san who actually just summoned her guardian spirit today, let alone never performing a ‘Soul Release’ on her own before?

“Perhaps she was jealous of takami-san? Normally it took sometimes until most people could perform a perfect ‘Soul Release’. And they must undergo through a harsh training. Yet, Takami-san performed it perfectly on her first try.” Mimori-san continued as if she was reading Aida’s mind.

“What?”

“You hear me right, Aida-san… Hic-Takami did it on her first try, and it was done perfectly too.”

“And then?” Aida-san inquired, allowing her senior to continue her story.

“I asked her whether it was wise or not for asking Takami-san to be her sparring partner. Yes it’s true that Takami-san performed her ‘Soul Release’ perfectly on her first try. But she still had no experience at all in real battle.”

“But the girl insisted that it would be a good experience for her opponent.”

Aida only grimaced in response. It was true, despite being able to do it perfectly, it would be difficult for Takami-san to face a far more experienced opponent.

“It’s the battle that made me more surprised though.”

“Hm? What do you mean, Mimori-san?”

“Takami-san, despite her first-time manage to stand toe on toe against the more experienced Kiyo-san. What more, somehow Takami-san was even able to break her opponent’s ‘Soul Release’ using her own.”

“What?! How?” This time Aida couldn’t hide the surprise in expression. It was normal, you rarely heard that a first-timer defeat a more experienced one in a battle.

“I’m not really sure either, to tell the truth.” Commented Mimori-san. She then took another cup of sake and gulping it slowly.

“So, it was her defeat against Takami-san that made Kiyo-san was so angry and tried to hit her on the face this afternoon?”

The older woman only nodded in response.

“I lectured her for some hours in the detention room, yet it seems that she still wouldn’t accept it. I’m afraid that she would planning a revenge later.”

“Unfortunately we couldn’t do anything for now. I had give Kiyo a punishment for what she did today though.”

“I see...”

Silence washed over them as they drink their cup, not long after that the owner brought their food to them.

“Here miss, looks like you both got it rough, eh? Must be tough being a teacher.”

“You don’t know the tip of it misteeeerrr…….. And all of it because of that goddamn rumor. hic-”

“Rumor? Mind telling this old guy?”

Eating her food, Mimori took a sip of her sake before starts explaining.

“Hic-It’s about the Takami youngest child… Just because she’s supposedly ‘cursed’ doesn’t mean it gives them the right to bully her. That girl couldn’t even hurt a fly, how could she kill someone.”

Hearing the teacher explanation, the old man seemed to finally caught on. His expression suddenly darkened.

“Oh you mean that child. But isn’t it true? I heard she bring misfortune to those who gets near her. Some people even die because of her. I don’t approve of what those bullies does but isn’t being near her dangerous?”

“Idiot, she’s the one that needs help. Not us who can defend ourselves.”

Completely dismissing the stall owner’s argument, Mimori started to eat her food even faster like she trying to quell her stress. Attempting to pacify the situation, Aida began to spoke up.

“Er Mimori-san? I think you need to explain yourself first. From normal viewpoint, it’s natural to stay away from Takami-san.”

“And that’s why I always said people common sense is stupid. Kids like that should be protected properly. Not bullied and shunned away. It’s those kind of people we should took care of especially as teacher.”

Noticing she might have said too much. Mimori began to drink from her cup again before explaining.

“Sorry, it’s just that I’m already stressed...”

“My childhood friend died from a stray spirits attack just because she have higher spirit aptitude from the rest of us. She’s not a genius like Takami but she was still able to achieve her ‘Soul Release’ long before us. Because of her aptitude, stray spirits flocked near her and attacked her. At that time, I was with her. I wasn’t even able to summon my spirit yet. She was the only one who able to summon and ‘Soul Release’ her spirit so she….”

Suddenly Mimori took her bottle then drank all of it in one go. Her face contorted in frustration remembering her most traumatic event in her life.

“Emi, she…… She actually took all of those stray spirit on her own. Even when her she could only form a half broken sword using her ‘Soul Release’ she didn’t back down.  To protect me and Aya, she tried her hardest but it was not enough. One of the spirit got past her, when I could only freeze in terror. Aya suddenly jumped in front of me to protect me using her own body. I still could remember the image from that time. Fresh blood gushing out, Aya body suddenly went limp and tossed aside like garbage.

Seeing that, it seems something broke within Emi.  In the end she forced an ‘Assimilation’ when she was not even contracted for a month with her spirit. Her face when faced with death at that time…”

“I could never forget it.” 

It seemed like she couldn’t hold it any longer, tears starting to fall from Mimori’s eyes.

“She…. she was smiling. She actually said, I’m glad you’re fine while her body wrecked and morphed beyond recognition because she forced herself to assimilate with her spirit. At the end, she died protecting me. Maybe I should say it’s good she died there since if she didn’t she would most likely became stray spirit herself and be killed.”

“But still, she was my best friend. She died just because nobody would protect her. That’s why I swore on that day, I won’t become those kind of adults. What kind of adult we are if we can’t protect our young generations.”

Slamming her fist in frustration, Mimori finished her speech. For a while nobody could utter any words. It was natural since her heartfelt emotion and frustration laid bare to the two of them. After a while when she almost finished her oden, Mimori began to spoke again.

“Sorry didn’t mean to make it dark real fast. But in my opinion, I think Takami should be protected. At least one experienced summoner from Tokyo should personally protect her. Her potential isn’t something you’ll find in a hundred years. And they still won’t do it even though my point is valid. Is the top brass stupid or something? So much for my promise with Emi.”

“Come to think of it Mimori-san, you sent an appeal to the Kunikida about protecting her right? Well I don’t know much since I transferred here recently but I don’t see how your request could be refused. You’re one of the ace summoner from Kunikida clan, even I’m from the smaller Matsuura clan heard of your name. So why?”

“That’s simple. It’s because they think Takami killed their daughter of course.”

Aida couldn’t even utter a single word to that claim, her face frozen from shock. Takami? Killed the Kunikida heir? If that was true then that won’t be a simple matter. Kunikida and Matsuura clans were the two clans who rule and protect Uchiura. If Takami Chika was the cause of Kunikida heir death then it was clear why Mimori’s request won’t be accepted.

Noticing her junior shocked face. Mimori could only smile in melancholy.

“Yeah they claimed that she killed her. Same old story, cursed child calling stray spirit. All of her friend dead. Only Takami left alive. The deed was blamed on her instead of the stray spirits.”

“Hah! what a load of bullshit. And also I’ll tell you this since it seems like your superior never told you. They said Takami-san also killed your so great Matsuura clan heir so that’s double the problem Takami got on her hand even though it’s not her fault.”

Shocked beyond words, Aida and the shop owner could only gaped in silence. Even for a ‘cursed child’ her situation is beyond severe.

Realizing she had spilled the secret she was not supposed to tell, Mimori starting to panic.

“Oops I shouldn’t have said that. Please keep those to yourself. Otherwise I will be kicked out from the clan even if I’m supposedly one of their aces.”

“But yeah that’s why they won’t hear my claim. Those stupid geezer…. We are the one who supposed to protect her not persecuting and ignoring her.”

SLAM

Venting her frustration on the table. Mimori looked really frustrated from her lack of authority and strength. She had came this far to protect those like her friends but reality wasn’t that kind. If you didn’t have authority and power you couldn’t do anything. Asking for another glass, she began to drink her sake again. 

“Ummm.. Mimori-san?”

Noticing her junior have some question, Mimori urged her to ask.

“Sorry for bringing this up again, but why Takami is still fine after despite the claim from the two clans about what she had done?”

“Also you heard about four of our student actually gone missing right? Those four student are some of the bullies who usually picks on Takami, it’s clear that they die because of stray spirit attracted to Takami-san, so why are the clans not doing anything.”

Seemingly disgusted at Aida question, Mimori began to answer half heartedly.

“Hah, they get what they deserved. It was them who started it not Takami anyway. Takami is in equal danger like them when attacked by those spirit. So it’s clear Takami is not at fault here. Look at the news at least one people die due to stray spirit everyday. After Izanami is completely sealed more people might be able to summon spirit but that’s not a guarantee that they will be safe. So for me those bullies got what they deserved that’s all.”

Aida could only hung her face hearing her senior dark take on things. She couldn’t agree to it but it was clear that her senior was not completely wrong too. In the world where stray spirit attack is normal, some people may die to stray spirit like how people die to car accident.

And those bullies also poked at death like how people try to cross the highway, it was dangerous but they still do it. They had no right to complain if they get killed.

“That’s why Aida, if we’re allowed to watch over her, things like that won’t happen. It’s all those damn old geezer fault. They think if they left Takami alone she’ll eventually die from spirit attack so they let them be.”

“I heard that’s what those old geezer told Takami’s mother too. Takami’s mother actually came once to plead innocence for her youngest daughter. I don’t know how she did it and the details but after Takami told in class today that her mother is from the family which served Amaterasu, I see why those geezer would let her go and ignore her like there’s nothing happened.”

“Those stupid geezer. I tried so hard, studied so hard so I can became a summoner to protect those like Emi. Like this what have I accomplished. Hey Emi…. tell me…. am I wrong….?”

After mumbling to herself, Mimori finally passed out from the sake. Aida quickly tended to her senior and prepare to leave. Taking out her purse she took some cash to paid for her Mimori share as well also some bonus.

“Here’s the money also some bonus. I hope this will make you won’t talk about today. We’ll be in deep problem if you speak about this. Just think of this as another day for you.”

Seeing the cash in Aida hand, the owner slowly shook his head.

“Nah I’ll take the portion you’re supposed to pay me but you didn’t have to bribe me. It’s common occurrence for me as well. You won’t believe half the things I heard when people are drunk.”

“Heh looks like we got our share of problems huh old man.”

“You bet miss, it’s all because of this shitty world. Stray spirit attacking humans. Aren’t spirit supposed to protect us, not hurt us.”

“Yeah they shouldn’t. But that’s the state our world in, we humans could only persevere I guess. See you again old man.”

Dragging Mimori out from the shop. Aida started to shoulder Mimori while trying to bring her home. The old man waved his hand to them.

 

oOo

 

“But still senpai, did you put some weight recently? I don’t think I’ll make it.”

Dragging her feet in exhaustion Aida frantically searched for a bench or anything that would let her rest. At this rate she would faint from exhaustion first. 

“Uurrgghh Mimori-san please wake up. I knew you’re not sleeping oooooiiiii….. huh?”

While begging her senior to wake up, suddenly there was someone approaching them. Its gait wasn’t steady, its silhouette became really eerie at this darkness. When they got closer it was someone Aida knew well.

“Old man!?”

Yes it was the old man from the oden shop but something didn’t feel right. He didn’t seem conscious and he constantly leaking miasma from his body. The old man was staring into her emptily. Only then that Aida realized that the irises of the old man had turned bloody red somehow.

Noticing something smelled fishy, Aida summoned his guardian spirit, an albino elephant named Zoogu. Its size was smaller, much less like the height of a normal human but considering that it was actually a guardian spirit, it might be even stronger than a real elephant.

Realizing the situation Zoogu positioned itself in front of its master to protect her.

But it was a mistake on its part.

Out of a sudden, the old man body got ripped apart, miasma seething out from the remains of his body and transformed him into a large black bear. Surprised at the sudden transformation both Zoogu and Aida could only froze.

Not letting this chance to slip, the black bear suddenly rushed and slammed Zoogu away with its large paw. The elephant spirit was thrown to the side for several meters before its body hit a tree and toppled it in the process.

Aida only stared in horror towards the black bear spirit. Its paw was an inch away from pulverizing Aida when….

“Soul Release: Hasuarashi!”

With those words, Mimori summoned her Spirit. The blue colored siren morphed itself into a halberd. With swift movement she stabbed the bear eye to keep him away from Aida before bringing down her halberd in a circular motion quickly to behead the bear. The bear missing its head slowly morphed back, miasma evaporated from it’s body but it didn’t changed back to the old man body. It changed into a lump of flesh instead, organs like intestine and eye could be seen from it. Seeing that scene Aida quickly vomited from disgust while Mimori looks astonished seeing her junior antics.

“Oi, why you’re the one vomiting. You’re not even drunk. But well it might be the first time for you seeing an ‘Enroachment’ up close so no surprise there.”

“E… Enroach-what?”

Composing herself, Aida let out that question. Facepalming Mimori began to explain.

“Urgh do the Matsuura clan never explain anything to you? ‘Enroachment’ like you saw earlier is a form of spirit forced assimilation but in this case it’s the spirit who forced to assimilate to the summoner. It’s speculated that this incident happen because of the spirit corrupted by underworld miasma. The corrupted spirit then will take over the host soul inside its body. Nobody know if the original body’s soul remains or not, everybody seems to agree that an ‘Enroachment’ will kill the original human soul though.”

“Bu-but, didn’t you say it before? Izanami is already sealed and will sleep forever. Why does corruption like this still appear?”

While de-summoning her spirit Mimori gave her explanation.

“Hell if I know. But no seal could contain a God completely. If a seal could do that then it should be a seal that came from another God, not a man-made seal. But it’s true that since twelve years ago spirit attack is getting fewer.”

“Instead, we got this new problem. ‘Encroachment’ starting to appear some years ago. Higher ups speculate that because Izanami is in slumber, nobody is left to control the underworld miasma, so some miasma seeping out and mixing with natural earth spiritual energy. Looks like they still unable to seal it completely.”

“Then, there’s a chance that my Spirit is also infected with that miasma?!”

Her face paled at the realization while Mimori is searching her bag for her water bottle trying to wash her tongue from alcohol taste. After finding it and drinking it, Mimori relaxly explain.

“Relax the case are really rare like one in ten thousand occurrence. Also if you make a deep bond with your spirit your spirit will never be enroached. That’s why I told you to make a strong connection to your spirit. Guess you’re lucky you’re such a stuck up nerd you always follow my instruction.”

Relieved that her Zoogu wouldn’t get infected and forcing an assimilation with her, Aida let out a relieved sigh. But her face quickly darkened before she asked something that always bugging her ever since she was old enough to understand her surrounding.

“Hey Mimori-san. Why is our world like this…… I”m sick of living in fear everyday and the higher ups is not even helping us out here.”

“Looking at the growth of summoner even though more people is able to summon spirit now, it’s clear that we still lack the fighting force to fight the spirit.”

Aida then lifted her face. Hoping her senior will be answer her once and for all.

“Will we oneday live without fearing if we’ll be attacked by the spirit?”

“Hell if I know, even the strongest talisman made if it’s still made from human hands it will never able to completely protect you from spirit. But look there’s a lot of people felt safe from buying expensive talisman or having strong summoner protect them even though there’s no guarantee that the spirit that’s appear will be able to be defeated by them. Even our student is really proud for being able to beat some small fry like Kiyo did. Haha…. I don’t think it’s this world that’s crazy but it’s us Aida. You knew when subjected to it for long enough, people will adapt to it? I think that’s what already happened. It’s not the world that’s crazy, it’s us that’s crazy for accepting this broken world.”

With those words, Mimori started to head back home. Following her, Aida could only hang her head, realizing that her senpai words rang truer than any of sweet words her senior at Matsuura clan feeding her. Both of them walk together in silence to their home. To rest and facing another day in this crazy world and crazy inhabitants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himizu: the shipping here reflect the author mentality so please don't blame me if one of the character get killed because one of the author also like to torture his fave character... Yes, I'm looking at you, Hydrilla-san! Oh wait it's my fault too *runs
> 
> Hydrilla: Also, some of you might realized already that Mimori's Siren is inspired by Mermaid Umi SR card from SIF, making her the very first guardian spirit with a humanoid appearance, while Zoogu is actually inspired by Rikako's elephant drawing from 'the most popular animal in zoo' streaming back then. Its name is actually both a pun from 'Zou' which literally means 'Elephant' and a tribute to Zogu, the last and final Kaijuu in Ultraman's Gaia series. (I blame that Futsuu Kaijuu Rikopi and Rikochan beam that Riko enacted on s2's first episode for this...)
> 
> Next chapter: the beginning of arc 2.


	8. Like We Used to be

"She's not in the bath, Riko-chan. I guess she's already finished and went upstair…

"Aww, no fun!"

The two girls walk back from the onsen to the inn's corridor. A pout can be seen on the red-haired girl as they go upstair to Chika's bedroom.

"Chika-chan... Are you there?!" the ash-haired girl carefully knocking her friend's door. To no avail, there’s no response coming from the other side of the room.   
Without a single word, the ash-haired girl glances towards her company. The red-haired girl only nods affirmatively when their eyes meet.

"Excuse us..."   
She slowly turns the doorknob. A creeking voice slowly reverberating when the door carefully opened, revealing a peacefully sleeping orange-haired girl on the only bed in that room.

"She falls asleep already… uuuu”

"See?! I told you to finish your work quickly, Riko-chan. Now look! She fell asleep waiting for us to come home."

"Mou! You should remind me earlier before, You-chan. You know that I always get too immersed when I do it…"

"...Whatever, Riko-chan! Just do 'it' now."

"Right… How could that I almost forgot about that…"   
The two girls then approach to where the orange-haired girl peacefully sleeping before turning off the lamp.

"Now, excuse us... Chika-chan."

 

oOo   
  


 

"..."

"It feels warm..."

I wonder why it feel so comfortable and warmer compared than before. I still remember that I was in my room before, waiting for You and Riko to come back.   
  


"I guess I accidentally fell asleep while waiting for them." I try opening my eyes, only to find that I’m not in my room anymore.

"Is this a dream?"

I find myself on an unknown junction. The Junction divides to three paths. Two of them are a simple soiled roads, while the last one is a path made of soiled stairs.

What made me confused the most is because some kind of smoke obscuring what lies further down the two soiled roads on my left and right. To make it worse, the smoke was purple in color, making it looked like a leaked miasma in appearance. The only path that isn't obscured and blocked by the smoke is the stairs.

"I guess I'll try to check this path first."

I look carefully onto the stairs. It resembles to stairs that led to a certain shrine I saw when I was going to Tokyo with my mother and my sisters several years ago. It look different though. The one in my memory was newly paved, unlike this soiled one. It also doesn't have the handrail installed on the middle section of the stairs like the one I saw.

I slowly walk on the stairs. A silhouette of building began rising as each step bring me closer to the stairs other end.

Several moments later, I finally reach the top. A building stood firmly there.

And it was familiar building.

A shrine...   
From the construction to the ornaments, everything is the same with the one I remembered.

Perhaps, the only difference I notice is the fact that the one in my memory is somehow look older compared to this one.

"Is this Kanda shrine?"

I look at the surrounding of the shrine. As I thought, everything around it is different with the one in my memory. The only thing that remains the same is the shrine itself.

"Starting from today, she'll be under our care."

"Rest assured! Well teach her everything properly."

I planned to look around more, but before I could do so, a voice took my attention first.

I just noticed that there are three adults right in front of the shrine. A woman with long reddish hair wearing a pink kimono, along with a taller man with silvery short hair. They’re talking to another woman in front of them. Their company sports a a short orange colored hair. She’s rather short compared to the woman and man in front of her. A little girl with a same orange hair standing right beside the shorter woman, most likely the shorter woman's daughter. Her small hand holding onto the shorter woman’s right hand.

"Mom… Please don't leave me..."

The shorter woman turns her attention towards her little daughter, she smiles seeing her little daughter before lowering herself and patting the little girls head.

"Mom?!"

I accidentally blurted a word the moment I saw the shorter woman's face. luckily though, no one there notice it somehow.

It seems that they can't see me at all.

Also, if the woman was really my mother, then, that would mean…

"Don't worry, I'll visit you periodically, Chika…"

"B-but…"

The girl; the younger version of me pleads, her voice trembles as she’s on the verge of crying. She looked into her mother's eyes once again.

A sincere smile is shown on mother's face. Her hand still carefully stroking the younger version of me slowly.

"You'll be fine here, Chika... Beside, you won't be alone here."

Huh?

"Meet Riko-chan and and You-chan!" mother’s hand gestured towards where the man and woman who had talk with her before, only then I notice that there are another two children behind them.

Wait… Riko and You?

A question suddenly appeared in my mind as the woman mentioned You's and Riko's name.   
Something was off. The older Riko and You mentioned to me before that they knew me long before I lost my memory and adopted by my mother.

If it was true, then why my adoptive mother was here, introducing the younger version of me to the younger You and Riko?

What the meaning of this?

Two little girls can be seen peeking from behind the red-haired woman and the silver-haired man. The one that looks like the younger version of Riko has her hair tied into two ponytails while the one who looks like the younger version of You still keeping the same hairstyle despite being a bit shorter than the current You I know. Younger You grinning ear to ear while younger Riko quickly glanced to the side shyly.

"They'll be your friends while you train here."

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Sakurauchi Riko." the young red-haired girl bowed herself gracefully.

"I'm Watanabe You, nice to meet you, Yousoro!"

"Yousoro?" the younger version of me tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes, Yosoro! What’s your name? the ash haired girl asks energetically."

"Ah! Sorry… I'm Takami Chika… N-nice to meet you too."

The moment my younger version introduced herself, everything around me turns gray and freeze.

"W-what happened?!"

I’m in panic. But the freeze doesn’t last long. Time starting to move again some seconds later faster than before. It seems to be fast-forwarded as everything turned into blur of lines that lasting for some times.

 

oOo   
  


 

"Mou, You-chan! Stop messing around!"

"You too, Chika-chan! We will get punished if we get caught for skipping our practice!"

I get back into my sense when hearing Riko's voice. The fast-forward has probably been stopped.   
Everything’s back to their normal pace.

Some times has probably passed since the first time the three girls met. Judging from the younger You and my reaction towards Riko's scold.

"It's fine, Riko-chan! You’s voice take me back from my own thought. Chika-chan and I already get the gist of what your parents taught us last time."

"Now the only thing we need to do is performing it perfectly so that we can summon a guardian spirit and seal the pact."

Younger Riko only sighs weakly hearing what the ash-haired little girl said.

"Look… it's probably just me being paranoid. But I think you're taking things too leisurely, You-chan."

"...am I?"

The red-haired younger girl nods instantly seeing the ash-haired girl tilted her head in confusion.

"There, there, Riko-chan… I'm sure that You-chan didn't mean it… She just acted that way so that she won't be nervous when we go for the real thing soon."

"I hope you're right, Chika-chan…"

"Then, how about this… why don't we do the summoning together?!" a wide grin was shown on You's face when she proposed her idea out of sudden.

"Together?"

Yes, so that Riko-chan could make sure that Chika-chan and I won't messed up the ritual.

"You-chan…"

Riko's face turns dark after hearing the reason behind You's idea. It seems that the red-haired girl would explode anytime soon.

"Pfffft…"

"Ahahahaha…"

"Huh? What's so funny Chika-chan?"

Both You and Riko give a confused look seeing the orange-haired younger girl rolled on the floor.

"I-its nothing actually. it's just kind of funny seeing you two bantering around.”

"I wish something like this will stay forever."

Riko and You stand in silence for a solid five seconds before they smiled.

"Then, how about this… Let's make a promise…"

This time, it was Riko who proposes her idea.

"A promise?"

"Yes, let’s make a promise that after we finish with our training in this place, we’ll always be together until we became old no matter what."

"Aaah! Thats interesting Riko-chan! Count me in!"

"How about you, Chika-chan?"

"It's a promise then…"

“Then, show your pinky finher to me You-chan, Chik-chan!”

From now on, after we finish with our training…

...even after we grow old…

Well be always together.

Three small pinky fingers intertwined against each other before a white light filling my vision.   
  


oOo   
  


The first thing I see when I opening my eyes is the ceiling of my bedroom. Several chirps coming from outside. The sun’s ray creeping through the small gap on the door to my balcony.

Its morning already, huh? I glanced to the clock on my desk, showing it was eight past five minutes in the morning.

On a normal occasion I would have rushed to wake up because I would have been late for going to school. Luckily there’s no class for today since it’s Sunday. I guess lazing around for one or two more hours is fine for now.

"...?"

I was confused when I find that there’s something on my bed that prevented me from moving my body. Only then that I noticed that something warm coiling around my body loosely like yesterday morning.

I carefully slipped my right hand out of the coils and grip the end of my blanket. An image of an almost similar situation yesterday played in my mind.

No… please not that kind of situation again!

Gulping my own saliva once, I quickly pull the blanket. And much to my horror, the familiar two girls sleeping peacefully on the right and left side of me. Their arms coiling onto my body. of course like before, none of them wore even a single strand of thread on their body.

Luckily though, I managed to not scream this time. Perhaps since it was the second time they did this.

So, what should I do now?

Afraid of waking the two girls up, I ended stay still in my current position while carefully eyeing Riko and You in their slumber. Their expression was so serene that it reminded me back to the younger version of Riko and You in my dream.

I can’t help myself seeing the two. At the end I instinctively ruffle both girl's hair gently. A low hum-like purr came out of their mouth. Their breath hitch for a moment before slowly waking up.

"Morning, You-chan, Riko-chan…"

"Morning, Chika-chan!"

The two girls seem to be still sleepy as I notice that Riko carefully scratching her eyes while You yawns widely.

"So, mind telling me why I find two of you on my bed when I woke up?"   
The two girls twitch in reflex hearing the question. 

"Don't each of you have your own bedroom already, I wonder..."

I’m sure that mother mentioned that both of them would occupy the room next to mine when we had dinner last night.

"W-we can explain it, Chika-chan." the two girls sat themselves while their body trembled in horror as they saw the glistened light on my eyes slowly fading.

“And where did your clothes go?”

"H-hieeeee!"

The two shriek in an instant as my darkened expression appeared only 5 centimeters away from their faces. 

In a quick move, I brought down two karate chops onto their head.

“Ouch!”

“Mou! I don’t know what’s inside your mind You-chan, Riko-chan!  This is the second time I find you two naked on my bed.”

“We can explain it Chika-chan!” 

“See here you two, as a girl you both should……”

CREAK!

I was going to lecture the two girls a little more. But the words is cut before they even come out as I heard something from behind me.

I turned my body 180 degree in response, only to see a familiar eye peeking through the gap between my bedroom’s door.

The eye had seen everything, including You and Riko who were completely naked.

On my bed…

Along with me.

“Mito-nee?!!” I swear that I can see her wide grin before the door was closed swiftly.

  
oOo   
  


"So, how do you feel today, Chika?" It’s breakfast time when mother asked about my condition.

"I never felt better before, mom... To tell the truth I was quite surprised that most of the wounds are healed already..."

Thanks to Riko-chan and You-chan for tending me yesterday.

I don’t said it loud because of some reasons though…

"C-Chika-chan..."

"Hmph!"

I ignore both You and Riko. I’m still a bit cranky because of what happened this morning.

"Hey. What happened last night between you three?!" Still munching her food, Mito-nee jabs her elbow to my side. Her tone is playful, clearly not letting the chance to tease me go away.

"I-It's nothing!"

"Oooh, really? I wonder if what I saw this morning is really ‘nothing'..."

"Mito, at least finish your food first before talking. It's rude you know..."

"Sorry, Shima-nee..."

Before Shima-nee can scold Mito-nee more, our attention is taken by a sudden breaking news shown on the TV.

“Huh? It’s quite rare that they air a short breaking news at time like this.”

“You’re right, Mito. I guess it’s really important then.”

We watch in silence as the presenter on the screen announced that last night several high-school students from Uranohoshi had missing.

To make it worse, the presenter also mentioned that this morning some resident claimed that they found several remains of bodies near the dock.

And based on those remains, they concl that they belong to the missing students.

No one know who actually did this slaughter, but based on the investigation held by the joint of local police officers and the monks, it was concluded that the culprit is most likely a horde of stray spirits.

What was shown on the television screen is horrible, even though the remains are completely blurred, it still bring discomfort to whoever watch it.

Luckily, Shima-nee grabbed the remote before turning off the TV.

“Chika.”

“Yes, Shima-nee?”

"Please be careful next time... You made us worried back then when you returned in that condition yesterday.”

So, my sisters thought that I was attacked by spirit yesterday? At least it’s better than if they know that I was actually bullied again.

"Yes, I'm sorry... I'll be more careful the next time."

"Good... Now, mind telling me why you seems kind of mad towards You-chan and Riko-chan?"

“...”

"Sorry, it was actually our fault..."

Riko's head droops when she admitted what had caused my mood drop.

"You-chan and I were really tired after we returned last night. Actually we planned to check on Chika-chan's first, but we ended falling asleep together with Chika-chan on her bed..."

"R-Riko-chan?!"

It was too late. Blood rushed to my face hearing Riko blurts almost everything to my mother and my two sisters.

"Hooo... I never thought that our Chika-chan would be so bold like this." Mito-nee tried to hold her laugh while she endlessly teasing me.

Please stop it you two, don’t embarrass me more than this. Luckily Shima-nee and mother only smile when they heard it.

"And to make it worse, she found us hugging her like a bolster while we were na-Mpphhhtchikwa-cwan?!!"

  
The red-haired girl almost turns it into a nightmare for me by trying to reveal what happened next that time. How can I face my sister and mom if she said all that.

“Thanks for the food mom, I just remembered I promised You-chan and Riko-chan to show them around town. I think it’s better if we go now.”

Reflexively, I cover Riko’s mouth using my hand before dragging the two girls out of the dining room, leaving a stunned Mito-nee, Shima-nee and mother. Good thing my mind works fast at times like this. 

"..."

"Well, I guess my teasing ends here..."   
  


oOo

 

“Mou, Riko-chan! You almost spilled everything!”

“Ahahaha… my bad…”

My heart still beating fast thanks to the sudden surge of adrenaline. My face is still as red as tomato. I can’t imagine how Mito-nee would teasing me endlessly if she saw everything since the very beginning.

“Sorry, Chika-chan.”

“It’s fine…”

“Eh?”

“So, you don’t mad at us anymore?”

“Hmph! What had happened in the past is a past. I’m still mad of course!”

The two girls hesitated as they saw me pouting.

“Sorry…”

“If you two still feeling bad, then how about this…”

“I have a favor to ask from you two You-chan, Riko-chan.”

“What is it, Chika-chan?”

Without waiting, I bow myself towards the two girls, catching them by surprise. 

“Please teach me how to fight…”

“To tell the truth, I hate fighting.” a memory of several years ago comes back in my mind. It’s when I was bullied for the first time. I fought back with all of might and won.

Still, it ended in an unexpected way. The bullies telling lies to their parents and accused that it was me attack them first.  It had forced my mother to apologize to them, asking a forgiveness for something that I actually never did.

“...” The two girls look intently to me. They surely know what happened several years back even though that they were in their dog form and never showing their current human form back then.

“Are you sure, Chika-chan?”

“Yes You-chan…”

“I want to be strong. Not because I want to get a payback from what the bullies have done to me until now. I want to be strong so that I know how to protect myself.”

“I hate it when I see my mother went to them begging for forgiveness of something her daughter never did. But seeing the sadness on their face when they find me getting hurt...”

“I hate it even more…”

The two girls look at each other when hearing my resolve. You grins ear to ear while a small laugh come from Riko.

“If Chika-chan say so, I guess we have no choice then, You-chan.”

“Alright, Chika-chan. If you want to be strong that badly, we will teach you everything we know about combat.”

“Thank you You-chan, Riko-chan.”

“Then, since today is Sunday, how about starting it now?”

 

oOo

 

I follow the two girl from behind. After hearing my request, the two girl decided to bring me somewhere.

They had asked me to change my clothes before so that it wouldn’t hindrance my movement while keeping me warm still when we were outside. It’s in the middle of Autumn after all. Good thing I told mom that I’m going to show them around town. Of course I also said that we’ll be doing some combat training for our school assignment. Mom didn’t really look pleased but well what else can I say to her.

I changed into a dark shirt with long sleeves. I put another red colored shirt with shorter sleeves on the darker one. You wears a black tank top under her blue and white shirt and a blue cap on her head while Riko choose to wear a mainly pink colored jacket.

“So, what will we do Riko-chan, You-chan?”

“We’ll train you of course Chika-chan… But first we need to go to a certain place first so that we could teach you.”

“It would be a suitable place for training.”

Suitable for training, I wonder where that is. After some time, we finally reach our destination. I looked towards where Riko’s finger pointed. It’s a stairway near the base of a hill in Awashima. The stairs lead to a small shrine on the said hill.

“...”

“Huh? is there something wrong, Chika-chan?”

Riko asks the moment she noticed that I’m spacing out when I looked towards the place where they choose for the training.

“Ah! It’s nothing, Riko-chan.”

I lied. It’s true that there’s nothing wrong with this place actually. However, this place had bring me some unpleasant memory.

The stairs is indeed leading to a small hill where a small shrine has stand for years. But on the halfway climb to the hill, there’s a small passageway branching from the stairs climbing to the hill. It leads to a part where you can see the sea directly.

And there, lie two tombstones. A mark for two of my friends who rest there eternally.

Kanan-chan… Maru-chan...

“Are you ready Chika-chan?” You’s words brought me back from the reminiscence.

“For the training, You-chan?” 

The ash-haired girl shake her head hearing my question. “For warming up, of course”

“We’ll run from the bottom, until we reach the small shrine on that hill. There, we can start your training.”

“N-No way…”

“You want to be strong right, Chika-chan? If yes, this is the only way we know to teach you about combat.”

“Uuu, fine… let’s do this then.”

“Yosh! The last one reaching the shrine must treat the other two free drinks!”

And then the two girls dashed towards the stairs out of sudden.

“Ah! That’s cheating You-chan! Riko-chan!”

 

oOo

 

Hah… Hah… Hah…

I desperately grasping for air. It had been some time since we start climbing the stairs to the small shrine. You is quite far ahead, seemingly not even losing a lot of energy while Riko isn’t too far ahead from my current position right now. On several occasion, she glances back at me, making sure that I was fine.

“C’mon Chika-chan, You can do it! We almost there!”

“Hah… It’s easier said than done, Riko-chan… hah… hah…”

Still, what Riko had said is true. I can see the end of the stairs not too far from You’s current position now. Just a little bit more…

After the struggle for climbing the rest of the stairs for several more minute, we finally reach the top of the hill.

“Hah… Hah… I’m worn out…”

“Good work, Chika-chan!”

You offers me a towel to wipe the sweat on my face. I gladly accepted it while I comfortable sitting down on the soil. I didn’t care whether it would make my pants dirty or not. I’m exhausted to the rate that I think I got cramps on my legs.

“Since it’s Chika-chan who got the last position, it means that Chika-chan owe us two a drink, right,?! Ahaha...”

“Mou! That’s because you and Riko-chan got a head start, You-chan! it’s unfair you know!”

“Maaa… You-chan was only joking, Chika-chan. Even without a head start, we know that none of us could beat You-chan when it comes to athletics.

“Ahahaha, like usual… You know me well, Riko-chan. For now, let’s take a fifteen minutes rest first before we started on the actual training.”

“Okay, I bring drinks for us. You want some Chika-chan, You-chan?”

“Waa! Riko-chan, You’re the best!”

Without waiting, I grab one of the three water bottles from Riko.

Fifteen minutes passed quickly as we took some time to cool down while chattering. My ragged breath had return to its normal pace by now.

“Should we start now Riko-chan, Chika-chan?”

“Okay You-chan!”

“I’ll be in your care You-sensei, Riko-sensei!”

“First, summon Mikan first and perform your ‘Soul Release’ Chika-chan?”

“Sure!”

Without wasting any time, I take the ornate mirror hanging on my neck before closing my eyes and concentrating. Small ripples appear on the air in front of the ornate mirror before it slowly became bigger and a golden-furred fox appeared from beneath the ripples.

“Kyuuu!”

“Waa! Mi-Mikan!”

The fox spirit suddenly jumps towards me the moment it answered to my summoning making me falling onto the ground because of the unexpected momentum. It snuggled its snouts several times to my cheeks.

“Kyuuu!”

Right, I just remembered that I forcibly sent it back to its plane the last time when I was attacked by the bullies. It must be worried about what happened to me after that.

“I’m fine, Mikan… Sorry for making you worried…”

“Kyuu!” mikan only nods before it licks the tip of my nose with its small tongue. it moves itself aside after several moment, letting me to stand up again.

“Now, let’s do this, Mikan!” 

“Kyuuu!”

The fox spirit transforms itself into a ball of yellowish aura before launching itself towards me and once again transformed itself into the an ornate ritual dagger on my hand.

“Soul Release: Taiyouji!”

“Good, Chika-chan! Now, do you remember seeing other ‘Soul Release’? Aside from You-chan’s Shiranui and my Kaguyamori of course.”

“Do you notice something different?”

Yeah I remember, Kiyo-san gauntlet, Mimori-sensei spear, I also have seen many ‘Soul Release’ from my friends and mine also. But there’s something bugging me about those ‘Soul Release’ different from what I have….. 

“Ah, I know Riko-chan, apart from mine, you girls, and Mimori sensei. Their soul release looks incomplete and spewing out aura uncontrollably. Even Kiyo-san gauntlet didn’t look complete, it’s also spewing out aura.”

“That’s right Chika-chan, that’s where the difference between perfect ‘Soul Release’ and incomplete ones. Perfect ‘Soul Release’ like yours, me, You-chan, and Mimori-sensei looks like an actual weapon with ornate decorations. Only those whose able to do perfect ‘Soul Release’ will be able to draw out their spirit full power.”

“But then Riko-chan, why does yours and You-chan doesn’t engulfed in any aura at all?”

Yeah that’s strange, aura is supposed to engulf the weapon and your body. It acts as an energy for the ‘Soul Release’ and to protect the user too from spirit attacks.

“fufu…. nice question. It will be quicker if I show you. Come Mirraji.”

As she said that, Mirraji quickly transforms into a naginata on riko’s hands. Then she engulf it with a huge aura which length at least 5 meter before slashing a nearby branch with a quick motion. Then the aura on her naginata quickly dissipates.

“Do you understand now Chika-chan? It’s not that my naginata doesn’t have any aura surrounds it. I purposely didn’t engulf it with aura. this way I suppress my aura consumption and focusing my attack so it will have more strength than just engulfing all of it with aura. You-chan can also do it, this is how experienced fighter will do things because there’s no guarantee every battle will be quick. You have to save and rest whenever you can.”

“Using that technique you could use your power when you need it, it’s a pretty convenient tactic.” You chips in.

I see with that I could minimize my power consumption by a lot. That’s a pretty vital technique to master.

“Also Chika-chan by using that technique, you can do things like this too.”

With those words, You engulf her katana with massive aura then slash it to the nearby tree, toppling all of them like it’s made of paper. Seriously? Just by focusing your aura, the blade could be that powerful?

“So Chika-chan this will be your top priority for training today, so without further ado…”

CLANG

I subconsciously hold out my dagger right in front of my body. You’s Shiranui presses hard against my Taiyouji’s. Ugh what are you doing You?! aren’t we supposed to practice today?

“Your face seems like saying you have no idea about what am I doing Chika-chan. It’s obvious isn’t it? the only way to get real experience is by battle so that’s what we’ll do.”

“Also it’s no fun if you don’t put your life on the line, so I’ll be doing my best to almost kill you. Don’t worry Riko-chan can heal you so there won’t be any scratch on you tomorrow.”

What is this girl saying, is she joking? 

“Nah I’m deadly serious Chika-chan, Ready or not, Full speed ahead.”

CLANG

Now another slash to my chest, kuh she haven’t even engulf her sword with her aura and there’s already this much force in it. No other choice then, I’ll have to fight her, for my own sake.

 

oOo

 

CLANG!

The sound of steel clashes with steel echoed in the air as You’s blade met mine. Roughly ten minutes has been passed since my training combat against You started, my breathing started became heavy. This is not good I won’t last at this rate.

“Chika-chan, don’t just parry my attack! Try focusing your aura more on your dagger!” a wide horizontal swipe from You’s blade come from my right. My instinct screams at me, telling me that I don’t have enough time to parry.

Dodge it!

I duck in an instant to avoid the incoming slash.

“Nice choice, Chika-chan!”

“But you won’t learn how to focus your aura on your dagger at this rate.”

“Mou! It’s easier said than done, You-chan!”

“Then, I guess I should step up my game to force you to do it. If you can’t do this then we’ll end our training for today. There’s no merit to continue after all if you can’t do at least this much.”

Much to my horror, the cyan colored aura dances around You’s Shiranui became smaller. But judging from how it slowly lost its transparency and became darker in color as time passed by, it’s clear that the aura surrounding the blade became denser and denser.

Crap!

You’s style on offense mostly relying on her own speed, added with Akitu’s power and sharpness as Shiranui, and seeing her fight against Riko yesterday make me realize that she haven’t been serious at all for the last ten minutes.

Her blade raised onto her eyes level once again. The hilt is only several centimeters apart from the left side of her head. The blade gleams as it was pointed right at me. But unlike her previous battle stance, the ash-haired girl leans her body forward.

“You won’t be able to dodge this, Chika-chan…”

“And at current rate your body won’t hold against an unending consecutive strikes.”

“Here’s my last advice. Don’t think about whether you’ll be able to do it or not.”

“Just close your eyes and focus. Feel the aura flows from your whole body to a single place.”

The ash-haired girl is right. At this rate the only thing I can do is to focus my whole aura solely onto my dagger at least to the same level with what she had done to parry it.

I guess I had no other choice…

I close my eyes, while trying to breathe rhythmically to focus myself. It’s harder than before considering my ragged breaths.

Focus…

Imagine that the warmth on your whole body starting to flow and accumulate on one spot, the blade  of the dagger itself.

“Prepare yourself, Chika-chan!”

I give no reply as I still focusing myself. The warmth I felt on my body starting to flow back to my right hand.

“FIFTH KAGURA, WHIRLWIND DANCE!”

Not good, at this rate I won’t last. Realizing that, I quickly cover my body with the aura and hold my ground instead of channeling them to the dagger.

SLASH!

“Urk!”

SLASH SLASH SLASH

I can feel the pressure from You’s unending attack. It doesn’t cause much pain since I’m focusing all of my aura to defense.

Still, the fact that the pain slowly feel more and more intense as the unending attack continues telling me that it will be the ending of my training today if I don’t do anything soon.

“I said it before, Chika-chan! your aura won’t be able to defend you if you keep using it this way!” the ash-haired girl screamed. She moved around me in an incredible speed while continuously striking me with her blade.

Ugh she’s right, I’ll only worn myself out at this rate, at the very least I have to push her back. But how could I do that if I cannot see where her sword from.

Ugh think Chika, think! Just this once use your brain, even if I can’t see I could still feel her sword when it’s about to slash to me, so if I follow that trajectory I should be able to push her back. But can I do it, no there’s no time to think the only way now is forward.

Focusing my all to feel her sword slash, I bend my body to minimize the damage from her sword then slammed my body to her. 

“Oof”

With strange word the ashe-haired girl is pushed back, finally some breathing room. I began to focus my aura to my blade again.

“Hm, nice decision there Chika-chan but the next one is the real deal. If you don’t parry my katana with your blade, it will be the end.”

“SECOND KAGURA, GUST LEAP!”

‘KYUUU’

Right when the ash-haired girl released her second technique, I feel Mikan still in its dagger form gently pulling my right hand. Only then I finally realize that the warmth that used to cover my body has accumulated on my dagger completely.

“NOW!

Sensing an incoming danger that moves fast like a striking bullet from above, I quickly close my eyes and focusing my all to feel where her sword is coming from. I bring the dagger on my hands upward with determination on my eyes to parry the incoming blow.

CLANG!

Once again steel and steel met. The clash between the two metals has caused several sparks to fly out from them. There’s a surprised look on You’s face before she leapt back and land two meters from where I stand.

“Hehe… Finally you manage to do it, Chika-chan…” gone was the surprised look on the ash-haired girl. An adorned smile was plastered on her face instead.

“Look at your dagger now.”

“Whoa!”

The dagger on my right hand remains the same like before. However, now I can see a glistening yellowish aura jutted out from the blade. It was roughly twice the original blade’s length, increasing its range of use.

“Thank you for teaching me, You-chan!”

“Don’t mention it Chika-chan… That’s what a friend usually do.”

“Shall we continue then, You-chan?”

Noticing that I brandish my dagger once again, the ash-haired girl eagerly grinned.

“Why not?!”

With a strong kick, You quickly dashed again to me. Mimicking what the ash-haired girl did I dashed towards her.

“?!!”

Without any warning, I feel something dreadful creeping behind my back. cold sweat begin pouring on my back as a natural response from my body.

“What’s this?”

“Not good, at this rate I’ll die.”

“Uwaaa!”

I jump to my left, trying to dodge something that fast approaching from behind. A fireball lunges straight on its track where I stood several seconds ago. Before my mind can process what just happened, You slashes the fireball into two. The two halves then hit some trees, burning them to charcoal.

I scan the entire area. A red glowing jewel with the kanji for ‘flame’ inscribed on it. Strangely it looked familiar to the beads of a certain someone necklaces.

Which could only means….

“Fufufu..”

Sweats start dripping profusely down my back. Oh please not her again. Filled with dread I turned my face to that red haired demon.

“Fufufu... as expected from our Chika-chan. Your sensing had become better. Just yesterday you couldn’t even dodge that trash attack and now you could parry You’s blade with eyes closed. aaaahh as expected from our Chika-chan.”

“Riko-chan, what are you doing?! You would have turned me into a roasted orange if I didn’t dodge it you know!”

“Yet, you managed to dodge it right? Fufu… aaaaahhh that’s why you’re so irresistible Chika-chan.”

Damn! She’s in her sadist queen mode?! At a time like this?

“Since Chika-chan is getting better, I’ll join the fray too.”

“I-I think fighting against You-chan for now is more than enough for training… Beside I doubt that I could survive against your naginata play, Riko-chan…”

“Oh rest assured Chika-chan... I won’t use my naginata like when I fought against You-chan yesterday. Remember, I promised to make you into my target practicing after all, fufu...” Riko casually laughs when she saw the horrified look on my face.

“God”

“Fucking”

“Dammit!”

So she’s really serious when she said that she would make me into her shooting target for practice yesterday?!

“Ara! Ara! I never thought that our Chika-chan knew such bad words.” The smile on Riko’s face grew wider.

“Bad girl must be punished, right You-chan?” Riko slowly reaching for Kaguyamori on her neck before pulling it until the string snapped. However, the red colored beads that was held by the string don’t fall to the ground. They are hovering on the air instead. Then, Riko rips some red talismans and threw them to the air.

“Sun Hymne, Second Verse. Crimson Ensemble.”

The talismans glow brightly before it got absorbed by the hovering beads. Each of the beads start to glow in bright crimson color. The kanji for ‘flame’ then appears on all of the beads’ surface.

I can only stare in horror as each beads then start to surround me, preparing to barrage me with fireballs.

“Now I’m ready Chika-chan. Let me explain about those beads first. My Kaguyamori’s has the power to condense and empower my spirit magic. both my talisman and naginata is actually a part of my Kaguyamori too.”

“Oh and also even though each beads is separated, they are still capable of condensing my energy thanks to thin line of aura that connect them to me. This way I could use them as remote weapons, pretty neat right Chika-chan?”

“Ah, please don’t look grim like that. I already set the output to the lowest of course so you won’t die…. Probably.” Said Riko as she smiled widely while closing onto me. Each beads starts to move around positioning themselves to barrage me.

“Kyuuuu…..”

Yeah Mikan I know even if you don’t say it. One wrong move and I will really become a roasted orange. Damn this perverted sadist, I didn’t even know anymore whether that she want to teach me or actually torturing me for real? I look up to You in hope that she would made Riko stop.

“You-chan you know well that it’s an impossible feat for me to dodge these right? Please speak some sense to Riko-chan. I want to live!”

If it’s You who persuade her, then maybe I still had some hope.

“Mmm... But you’re the one who ask for us to teach you right Chika-chan? I think it’s actually disrespectful for me and Riko chan to hold back when you’re showing this much growth. I guess I need to get serious too.”

“Hey, Akitu… you don’t need to hold back anymore!”

Responding to her call a wakizashi manifests on her left hand. Are these two girl crazy? Or are they trying to kill me while disguising themselves as my friend.

“It’s okay Chika-chan I know you’ll be able to do this. I believe in you after all. Since you and Riko-chan are both my treasured friend.”

WHAT KIND OF FIGHTING GAME YOU GIRLS THINK IS THIS!? Suppressing the urge to do a facepalm, I prepare my own stance. sweats dripping down my head while those two sadist approached me. Then the red haired devil spoke circling me around.

“Now, please accept my feeling Chika-chan...”

With those words the journey to my demise begin.

 

oOo

 

BOOOM

This is insane...

CLANG CLANG!

It felt like hell was let loose on earth.

I set my dagger right in front of my body using two of my hands, parrying a strike that came right in front of me.

CLANG

The strike is really heavy that it takes me both of my hands to hold the hilt of Taiyouji together so that it won’t get thrown away because of You’s powerful strike.

“Not bad, Chika-chan!”

“Here’s some tips for you: your opponent is also your teacher. Watch them carefully.”

What does You mean?

The ash-haired girl jumps back to retreat before I could even ask her back. Several milliseconds later, my sense alarms an incoming danger from both of my side.

Two fireballs fastly lunging to me from my left and right. I respond by ducking under and rolled back several meters.

“Ahhh, Chika-chan! Why you always avoiding my attack?”

“Of course I dodged, if not I would have ended become a roasted orange the first time you launched those fireballs to me, Riko-chan!”

“You hurts me, Chika-chan...”

I ignored Riko’s comment as my sense alarmed another danger. It was a thrust right to my face from You.

“Whoaa!” somehow I managed to dodge it, but I was several miliseconds late as You’s Shiranui managed to score a small cut on my cheek.

Weird... my sense was never as good as now. I wonder what happened to me... Also, why out of sudden You’s speed keep increasing compared to the first time.

_ ‘Your opponent is also your teacher. Watch them carefully.’ _

You’s words from before echoed in my head before I noticed that the dense blue aura around You’s Shiranui had revert back into its usual transparent cyan color.

The thing that make me more confused is because its size remains the same like when she turned it to become more dense. And I don’t see it covering her whole body as protection either.

This is weird.

“...?”

Now that I think about it I don’t think You always clad her body with aura like what Kiyo-san did. She only focuses the aura on a certain part of her body when needed. 

Could I also do it? If I didn’t do anything I’ll lose for sure. Might as well take a bet now. Focusing my aura on my leg, I waited the moment You fastly closing up to me.

As soon as she was near enough I stomped my legs on the ground real hard, my body launched back at least twenty meters. The stomp left a dust cloud around You, forcing her to stop her charge. Alright even though the power is greater than I expected I really did it. Now I have a chance to turn the table.

“Not bad Chika-chan, but can you dodge this?”

With her shout, Riko unleashes her fire barrage upon me. Due to the excessive power I used to jump, I can’t steady my landing, and as the result I’m unable to jump for dodging the second time. If I just condensed my barrier at this time it will put me into a checkmate since You will be able to rush and pin me.

What should I do…

Suddenly a flash of inspiration comes to me. Can I do it? No there’s no option left other than trying it.

Focusing my spirit flow to my dagger, I extend my dagger length by the condensed aura on its tip. I closed my eyes, sharpening my other senses to its limit to sense Riko fireballs.

I sense it, four fireball closing onto me at high speed. In just a few seconds it would hit and burn me to crisp for sure. Relying solely on my instinct, I move my hand to cut all of it.

Sounds of explosion ringing out behind me and I open my eyes, luckily I was able to cut all of them. I did it, it was quite a gamble mimicking what You did but thankfully I could pull it off. Now I truly have a chance against them.

“fufufufufufufu…….”

I feel like a basket full of freezing water has just poured down onto me, all of my hair are standing on their edges. This goddamn sadist, would anything actually faze her?

“Aaaahhh, really good, really good Chika-chan. Watching your growth really excites me. You surpass my expectation, the shock and the ecstasy I felt, it’s just supreme.”

So that means every time I get stronger, the more excited she becomes? Give me a break. Please just let me go oh Riko-sama. I have gone through enough, right? 

“Yeah Chika-chan growth really surprises me too. But well it’s to be expected from Chika-chan. Aaah I started to understand how Riko-chan felt.”

Now You starts to become the 2nd sadist queen too? This is bad, if this thing keep going on forget the roasted orange, I’ll literally become orange’s pulps. Preparing my resolve I took my stance and focused my aura on my dagger.

“Good, that’s a really good face Chika-chan. Now show me your futile struggle against us.”

All of the beads started to gather behind Riko, each beads began to glow in deep crimson color. Its bullet ready to be shot. Who said it’s futile? It’s my life on the line sadist queen. 

“...”

Meanwhile You don’t say anything. Her deep blue eyes focusing onto me, it feel like I’m being swallowed by her eyes. She enters her iai draw stance although I don’t feel any monstrous aura from her. But her quiet stance and serene aura make my instinct roars. It tries to tell me that the ash-haired girl is currently more dangerous compared to Riko.

“Hehehe, it seems you realized it already Chika-chan. I’m not the one you should fear, it’s actually You-chan. So what will you do now Chika-chan? Will you run? Or will you futilely face your demise?”

This sadist know full well that I couldn’t ran away now. Also You already see me as her worthy opponent. There’s no way I can back down now. Steeling my resolve I dashed forward.

“This is why I like you very much Chika-chan. All talismans, open fire.”

Numerous barrage rained down upon me. Using minimal movement I dodged and slashed all those fireball. Some of them also came from my rear and back. Sharpening my senses to my utmost limit, I dodged it all. Keeping my speed I drew nearer to You.

Without any words, You lowered her stance prepared to draw her sword just as I stepped into her range. Focusing my aura into the dagger on my hands I prepared to parry her sword and rush forward.

It was only a meter left, I put my dagger forward preparing to block her slash. You already began her drawing motion, her slash would come at any moment.

A fireball, the biggest one launched itself towards my back. But I already predicted something like this. Concentrating a little aura on my legs, I flexed my knees before jumping upwards before the fireball could hit me. Missing its initial target, it went straight ahead to You.

Perfect!

And it doesn’t just end like that. I swiftly twist my body midair, now concentrating a little more aura on my right arm before throwing my dagger right to the red-haired girl.

Ha, I already know that sadist queen will throw a fireball at me again if I decided to clash with You first. If I slowed down even once there’s no doubt that I will be hit by her fireballs.

Now what will you two do? Confident with my victory I took a glance at Riko.

Only to notice that her smile just got even wider.

Suddenly my thrown dagger is hit with a katana. It fell on the ground together before both blades revert back to Mikan and Akitu.

What? Then it mean You choose to take the hit from that big fireball?

But when I glance back at You it turns out that a small grin forms by her lips.

“WATANABE YOU SPECIAL SKILL NO 1. ZENSHOKU ZENSHIN, YOUSOROOOO.”

With that roar, You punches the big fireball with her bare fist and redirects it to me when I’m still midair. Realizing that I can’t dodge to anywhere I focuse the remaining of my spirit energy to the front to block it.

BOOOM

“GYAAAAAAAAAAA”

Ah it’s no use, the remaining aura I used to form the barrier couldn’t withstand the explosion so I’m still blown back and burned.

That You she actually punched that fireball to me bare-handedly. How strong she is I wonder.

Amidst my hazy consciousness I can see a proud looking You while Riko seems like she’s in ecstacsy, her face contorted in happiness.

 

oOo

 

“Ugh...”

“KYUUU!”

“Ah! Chika-chan... You finally wake up!”

The first time my eyes open, Riko and You’s worried expression filled my vision. I find myself lied on You’s laps.

“Uh… What happened to me?”

“You didn’t remember, Chika-chan?” I only shake my head weakly.

“You fell unconscious for several hours, Chika-chan.” You mentioned. The sky was covered by vermilion color instead of the previous blue. Indicating that the sun will set under the horizon soon.

“You were hit by Riko-chan’s fireball, remember?”

“AAH!”

My body rose the moment You mentioned about what happened before, startling the two girls in the process.

“S-Slow down Chika-chan! You might trip yourself if you suddenly rose like that.”

The two girls panic, probably they still worried because I was blacking out quite long.

“I’m fine...”

“I-I see... I’m glad to hear that.” What Riko said despite from her tone it’s clear that she was still worried. And she had returned to her normal usual self.

“Actually, Chika-chan...”

“We’re sorry...” both Riko and You bow down to me.

Tilting my head, I asked the two girls in front of me. “Sorry? For what?”

“For what happened before...”

“We were too happy seeing your fast growth that we forgot we were training you. And we ended becoming too serious.”

“It’s fine...”

“T-then, let’s go home now... it’s getting dark.” You suggested

“Hmph!”

A small nod followed by a pout, that’ss the only reaction I give after making sure that Mikan stopped worrying about me and it returned to the spirit realm. I slowly walking to the stairs, ready to go home. The two girls follow me hesitantly after seeing my reaction to them.

“...”

“...”

We’re just halfway back to the main road when I stop. My eyes focus to a small passageway that split from the main stairs.

A small passageway that lead to where Kanan and Hanamaru rest forever.

“Chika-chan?”

“Huh... Ah?!”

“You dozed off just now Chika-chan. Are you sure you’re fine? You-chan can piggyback you if you’re still exhausted.

“I’m fine. It’s alright...”

The walk from the hill down and back to our home was a total silent. Neither Riko nor You tried to initiate a conversation. I know that they actually want to so badly, but they decided to wait until I calmed down later perhaps.

 

oOo

 

“How was the training, Chika?” My mother asked before passing a bowl of rice to me. It was almost dinner time when Riko, You and I arrived back half an hour ago.

“It went well mom...”

“I see... I’m glad to hear that Chika.”

A smile plasters on her face hearing my answer, then she glances to You and Riko who sat beside me.

“Thank you for teaching Chika You-chan, Riko-chan.”

“...”

“Ah! I-It’s nothing kaa-san!” It took a split second until the two came with an answer.

“Hmph!”

I pout again seeing the two girls, but it didn’t go unnoticed by my mother.

“Is there something wrong You-chan, Riko-chan? You two kind of down after coming back home.”

“No... A-actually...”

“Did something happen?”

“We... uh...”

“It’s nothing serious actually mom... just a small accident, but no one is harmed.”

“Is that true?” my mother asked once again. It’s clear that she doesn’t believe what I had said just now. I’m sure that both Riko and You tensed up the moment my mother asked the question.

“I’m full…. Thank you for the food.” instead of answering my mother’s last question I left the dining room with empty bowls on my hands. You and Riko followed from behind not long after that.

“C-Chika-chan…” You called from behind as I put the empty bowls on the sink and ready to go  upstair to my room.

“Hmm?”

“W-want to take bath together? We promised yesterday remember, Chika-chan?”

“Ahh… Yes, I remember, You-chan.”

“Then…”

“Not tonight, maybe later… Sorry, I feel tired already. I think I’ll just go sleep.”

I walk upstairs towards my bedroom. The two girls still following me from behind.

“Chika-chan… We’re sorry for everything we did before.” When I opened my bedroom’s door, Riko began talking. “We… we…”

“It’s fine Riko-chan…”

“Look, if you want to talk about it, can we do it tomorrow?” I looked to the two girls, only to realize that their dog ears were dropped while their tails hanged low behind them.

“A-Alright… If Chika-chan say so…”

“But…”

But?

“Can we sleep together, Chika-chan? Like we used to do sometimes back then.”

They apparently meant the time when they hadn’t revealed their human form to me. You and Riko sometimes slept on my side back then, especially when I had nightmare and felt afraid to go to sleep again.

“But you two already have your own room, haven’t you?” I asked, tilting my head a bit. Yes, mother gave two spare rooms beside my bedroom for the two girls when she said that You and Riko would live with us yesterday. “I think it would be a waste if the rooms are never used RIko-chan, You-chan.”

“I… I guess you’re right Chika-chan. Sorry for bothering you…”

“Good night, Chika-chan.”

After saying their parting, both You and Riko walk to their own respective room with a tumbling steps. The dog ears on their head drooped more while their tail that was hanging low now swayed limply when they moved.

Ah… I guess I overdoing it…

Maybe it was the right time to forgive them…

“Riko-chan… You-chan…” I called when they just almost closed their own bedroom’s door

“Yes, Chika-chan?!” The two quickly responding while their dog ears perked up.

“I guess sleeping together for three night consecutively won’t hurt…”

“...and I think I want to change my mind…”

“So, want to sleep together? Make it quick before I change my mind again...”

“Of course Chika-chan!” The two rushed back to my bedroom eagerly.

“Waaaah! Wait! Wait!!! I have a condition for you two first!”

“Hmm, what is it, Chika-chan?”

“I forbid you two for being naked when we sleep together! I’m going to mad at you two again if any of you break this, understand?!”

The two girls look at each other for several seconds before laughed.

“Aye aye, Chika-chan.”

 

oOo

 

“Uuggh give some room you two, I can’t sleep like this.”

“Well what do you expect if we sleep like this, of course it’ll be cramped Chika-chan.”

“But I seriously cannot sleep like this, can you two move a bit?”

“Ummm it’s impossible if we move anymore, we’ll fell down Chika-chan. How about if we hug you while we’re sleeping? That’ll save some room.”

“Ooo nice idea Riko-chan, don’t mind if I do then.”

“Oy you two, if you do that then it’ll be more cram…”

Too late, they both already hug me from both sides. Urgh now it’s even more cramped. What’s more I can feel the heat directly from both of them.

“Don’t you two feel ashamed for doing this? Also it’s hot.”

“Mmm? Nah it’s just like the old days and I really like doing this so I’ll be going ahead Chika-chan, Watanabe You sleeping now.”

“Oy what do you mean by old days? Have we done this before You-chan?”

“zzz”

She’s asleep already?

“Fufufu, same as always You-chan. She’ll immediately fell asleep after hugging you. Then I’ll also be sleeping Chika-chan. Good night.”

“Eh so we have done this before Riko-chan?”

“...”

And she’s also asleep, so what I’m supposed to do now.

….

Looking at those two relaxed face, I felt somewhat sleepy too. Not able to open my eyes anymore, I slowly fell asleep.

Before I fell asleep, I think I saw something nostalgic

 

oOo

 

“Ueeeeee…. Moooommmmm, Daaaaadddd,”

“Don’t cry Chika-chan, look I can sleep alone. Riko-chan could also too, so you should be able to do it.”

“But, but Mom and Dad is usually with me, if... if… if they’re not with me then then ueeeeeeehhh.”

“Chika-chan please don’t cry, here I have some book for you let’s read together, nee Chika-chan?”

“Now Riko-chan is also confused. Hm what would dad do at times like this.”

In my eyes, I see three children. One of them is me, others are Riko and You. Is this continuation from yesterday dreams? Am I really acquainted with both of them? You and Riko seems doing their best from stopping me crying though.

“Oh I know, EEEIII.”

“UWAAA, what are you doing You-chan?”

“Ehehehe hugging you of course. If you’re feeling sad because your mother and father is away then I’ll just hug you so you felt like your mother and father is here. Riko-chan you do it too.”

“Eeeh? but it’s embarassing….. But if it will make Chika-chan can asleep…. EEEIII.”

With that cute yell, Riko also hugs the younger me from the other side. Like this I’m sleeping with both of them hugging me. 

“uuu, thank you You-chan, Riko-chan. I’ll try to sleep now.”

Slowly I stopped crying, then with a smile I slowly fell asleep. Seeing my sleeping face, both of them also smiles then fell asleep. 

Suddenly a wave of drowsiness hits me before everything slowly turns into blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew... It's been around two months since the last chapter, eh?
> 
> First thing first, I'd like to apologize on behalf of Himizu-san and myself for taking so long to update for the first chapter of the second arc.
> 
> And also, we're sorry for for not leaving any notice before. Unexpected IRL issues had our hands full for the last two months, thus making the process of writing the chapter slowing down. But hey, at least the new chapter is here. So please bear with us for now.
> 
> So, what do you think about the 2nd arc beginning? Please tell us on the comment.
> 
> Also, I'd like to say thank you maxpower02 for the shoutout around a month ago. If you read this, I'd like to tell you that I was surprised when I read your shoutout on your fic's author notes. I'm really glad that you like this fic Himizu-san and I write and inspired by it. It makes us happy, really.


	9. Luminous Fist

So warm...

I slowly open my eyes as the familiar warm feeling still lingering around me. Once again, the image of both younger Riko and younger You trying to calm down the younger me to sleep plays in my mind.

The dream felt so real that it made me feel relaxed.

“When was the last time I woke up early, I wonder...” The words muttered along with my soft breath while my eyes are trying to focus at the clock on my table.

The room is still a bit dark, indicating that the sun haven’t rise from the horizon completely.

Five o’clock in the morning.

“Geez....” a small sigh. “I guess I woke up too early...” It doesn’t take long before I decide to close my eyes again to continue my sleep. An hour or two extra won’t be bad, right?

“This is surprising... To think that Chika-chan could wake up early, not to mention at time like this...” two soft low voice reverberate near my ears, causing me to re-open my eyes once again in surprise.

“You-chan?!! Riko-chan?!!”

“Good morning Chika-chan...”

 

oOo

 

“Mou, you two surprised me! Please don’t do that again!” the two girls only give me a small chuckle hearing my pout.

“Sorry, Chika-chan.” Riko gives me an apologetic look while You shows me a toothy grin. “It’s quite rare to see you wake up early by yourself. As far as I remember, it usually takes some attempts from both Riko-chan and I to wake you up.”

“A-aah... please don’t mention that You-chan!.” a blush quickly creeps on my cheeks while the memories of two puppies eagerly trying their best to wake me up playing inside my brain.. Seeing this, both girls instantly grin ear to ear.

“So, how’s your sleep last night, Chika-chan?” The red-haired girl try to change the topic seeing my face turns redder than before.

“Ah... It was good Riko-chan. I never feel this refreshed.” Riko smiles hearing my answer. The red haired-girl gets out of the bed before taking off the scrunchies on her hair.. “Good for you, Chika-chan... Since you’ll need that energy for today’s morning practice.”

“Eh... Practice?” the girl only nod, ignoring the fact that my body suddenly freeze when she mentioned about it.

“Hello... Earth to Chika-chan...” This time it’s You. The ash-haired girl slowly shakes her hand in front of my freezing expression after she herself got out of the bed. “You didn’t purposely forgetting that you asked us to train you yesterday, right?”

Nooooo!!!

 

oOo

 

So, here we are again, on the hill of Awashima Island’s small shrine where You and Riko trained me yesterday.

“Brrrrrr... So cold! Why we should do it at a time like this Riko-chan, You-chan?!”

“We don’t have alternative time for doing this, Chika-chan. We all have class on 9 o’clock since it’s not weekend, remember?” You points out.

Well, the ash-haired girl is right. Aside from the weekends we three have classes until afternoon. That would make pushing a time for training is almost impossible. The only available time to put the training menu is in the early morning right before classes.

“I guess you have a point here, You-chan.” I sighed in defeat. “So, What will we do now? I hope you two don’t have any plan to make me into your target practice again like yesterday.” I halfly jokes.

“Ah, don’t worry Chika-chan, we won’t do that. Our time for today’s training is limited, unlike yesterday.”

Hoooh... It feels like some some heavy boulders have been lift up from me hearing that. “What will we do then?” I ask the two girl curiously.

“Can you summon Mikan first and perform your  _ Soul Release _ first, Chika-chan?”

I don’t know why, but Riko asks me to call Mikan instead of explaining today’s training menu. Her yellow-colored eyes staring straight to me.

“Sure, Riko-chan.” I reaches to the ornate mirror that hanging on my neck before holding and extending it forward with my hands and begin chanting the summoning verse. The air in front of the mirror slowly beginning to swirl into a familiar small vortex. A  small fox with golden-colored fur comes out of the said vortex a moment later.

“Kyuuu!” the small golden fox landed on the ground graciously before it jumps right to my arms. It then proceeds to snuggle its snouts to my face several times.

“W-Whoa! Calm down Mikan!” I give the small golden fox a confused look seeing how it behaves.

“Kyuun?” the small golden fox asked while tilting its head. It is clear that there’s a hint of worry in its voice.

“Ohhh... it seems that mikan is worried about you, Chika-chan.” You commented, getting a nod from the said fox.

“Worried about me?”

“Ah right... Now I just remembered. Chika-chan, do you remember about what happened after training yesterday?”

“I blacked out after your fireball hit me directly Riko-chan...”

“Kyuu!”

“Mikan is getting worried because of that. She was forcefully sent back to the spirit realm because you fell unconscious and unable to supply her with your aura. As a result, Mikan didn’t know what happened after that...”

“I...I see...” I look at Mikan who is currently cradled on my arms. “I’m sorry for making you worried, Mikan.”

“Kyu!” the answer is short but clear. The fox-like spirit feels glad that I’m actually fine.

“Then, will you help me again this time so that I can be stronger, Mikan?” without hesitation, the fox nods.

“Let’s do this then! Mikan, _Taiyouji_ ” The small fox-like spirit jumps before transforming itself into an ornate dagger on the air. With one smooth sweep, I grasp the ornate dagger.

“Kyuu!” mikan’s voice rings inside my mind before I nod affirmatively to the two girls in front of me. “We are ready Riko-chan, You-chan!”

However my instinct screams out of sudden. The area around the hill is overwhelmed by an intense killing intent out of nowhere.

W-what?!

Then, in those several miliseconds, something glittering at the corner of my eyes. A small trail of silver...

SLASH! CLANG!!

“?!!”

“You still remember yesterday lesson... Good work for perfectly blocking my surprise attack Chika-chan.”

“You-chan?! What are you doing?” There, the ash-haired girl stands several meters behind me. _Shiranui_ is on her hand.

“I’m just tested whether you still remember about what we’ve taught to you yesterday Chika-chan.” The ash-haired girl casually replies while her _Shiranui_ returns to its spirit original form: Akitu and lands on the girl’s shoulders. “I applaud you for that, however, you should take more attention to the things around you too...” the ash-haired girl commented, her expression changes to a wide grin a moment later. “It’s my win.”

“KYUUUU!!!” before I could ask what the ash-haired girl means, Mikan’s voice once again ringing inside my mind. There’s a hint of panic in its voice.

“W-what is it Mikan? You said the mirror?!! Ahh!!!” understanding what Mikan had trying to said in my mind, I check the ornate mirror that I use to summon the fox-like spirit. Much to my surprise, the mirror which hanged on my neck is missing. Instead, the said  mirror is now currently is in the ash-haired girl’s possession.

“If it was a real fight, you would have been in a grave danger, Chika-chan.” Riko slowly approaching You before giving her comment. Imagine what would happen if your enemy get a hold on your mirror and destroy it?”

A grim look painted over my face while my mind processing what Riko has said. If it was a real enemy, then he or she won’t hesitate to destroy the mirror the moment he or she stole it. Of course, destroying the mirror also mean nullifying the contract between Mikan and I, leaving me as an easy target once The fox-like spirit vanish back to the spirit realm.

“Alright, let’s not think too much for now about it Chika-chan. Since You-chan manages to steal your mirror, we’ll begin the training. For now, We’ll keep your mirror with us.” Riko begins the explanation regarding today’s training. “Chika-chan will go down together with Mikan from here back to the first stair we use to reach this place.”

“We will wait for you there. You-chan will give your mirror back after that.”

“Of course it will be much harder comparing to when we climbed up to reach this place because you don’t have your mirror which repels stray spirits away Chika-chan.” You commented casually as if it was nothing.

I wince on reflex, not only because hearing what Riko had just said, but also because the air around us starting to feel heavy. So instead of a sparring against You-chan and Riko-chan like yesterday, I will face real hostile strays spirits for today. Oh God, This is not even better than the last time.

“Do you have any question Chika-chan?”

“Uh... I think, no?” I replied in hesitation.

“Don’t worry Chika-chan. Remember that you managed to stand on your own against the two of us yesterday. This one should be a piece of cake considering that the hostile spirits that will appear is mostly the weaklings. We believe in you Chika-chan.” You put her right hand on my shoulder to give me some reassurance. A small hush can be heard from Akitu on her shoulder .The tiny water buffalo spirit also tries to encourage me.

“Then, let’s meet again on hill’s base!” Riko gives me a small wink while You poses in her signature salute. The two girls then vanish out of thin air by using a smokescreens produced by Riko’s talisman.

It doesn’t take long until the air is getting heavier again. This time some cracks start forming everywhere. Miasma begins leaking to the surroundings from the cracks.

GRAAAOOOOOOO

And the first horde of spirits appear , baring their fangs towards me.

Even though the two said that I will be fine, somehow I have a bad feeling about this...

 

oOo

 

_ Pant... Pant... Pant... _

‘Kyuu?’ once again the fox voice rings inside my head in concern when I running down the stairs as fast as I could. Sometimes, I glance back, checking the distance between the hordes of various spirits that chasing me. It’s clear that Mikan is starting to worry again as my ragged breath becomes louder as time passes by.

“I’m alright Mikan. It’s just that running down these stairs while avoiding those spirits is more tiring than what I had expect.” I replied as casual as possible before ducking my head a bit quickly.

Some milliseconds later, I can see a lizard-like spirit launching itself to where my head was supposed to be. Its maw widely opened, revealing rows of saw-like fangs that ready to tear its target’s flesh and bone. “W-whoaa! Almost...” with a single dash, I quickly giving chase towards the lizard-like spirit before it could do anything like change its direction.

“KWEEEEEEEEE!” the lizard-like spirit screeching in pain when its body cut into two.

“Phew! My head would have been separated from my body if I didn’t see that one coming.”

“Kyuuu!” Mikan protested hearing what I had just said.

“Sorry, I know Mikan. I’ll be more careful next time. Let’s just finish this quickly so we can have a nice bath before going to school.”

“Kyuuuu!” The fox-like spirit agrees.

“Here we go!” Without wasting my time I begin focusing my aura from the tip of _Taiyouji’s_ blade to my legs before dashing as fast as possible, increasing the gap between the chasing hostile spirits behind with me.

For now, everything goes like what we’ve planned. But considering how smooth it went up until just now makes me worry. People usually says that bad omen usually occurs when everything went too smooth like what you wanted.

Ah, whatever! I want to finish this quickly... I just need to reach You and Riko right? Let’s just consider it as my lucky day!

Oh, how wrong I was...

We have reached midway to the base of the hill when suddenly Mikan begins to show a sign of anxiety. The-fox-like spirit detects that the miasma in the air now somehow spiked almost thrice than two minutes ago.

“Kyuuu!!!” the fox-like spirit gives me a warning to proceed more carefully.

“It’s fine Mikan... You’re thinking too much.”

“It’s like you’ve said that the miasma in the air is getting thicker compared to before. But rest assured! At this rate, we’ll reach You-chan and Riko-chan first before any of those hostile spirits can catch up to us.”

Out of expectation, my instinct screams again like when the last time You intentionally pour her killing intent. It’s not as supressing as what the ash-aired girl done, but still quite dangerous. I stop in response, eyes swiftly move from left to right checking the surrounding for any possible threats.

“There’s nothing here, but why my instinct still telling me that we are still in danger?” It’s not good... the miasma is thicker than I expected. Better if I hurry!”

A step later, I feel tremors beneath my feet followed by rumbling voices. It only takes some seconds later that the ground around the stairs turns into a giant hole under my feet.

“Shi-!” I mentally cursed as my body falls into the hole along with the debris. Luckily, thanks to aura concentrated on my legs and using the falling debris and boulders as my foothold for several miliseconds, I manage to get out of the hole.

“Whoa! What’s that?!” I look into the the giant sinkhole. Its bottom is probably quite deep since can’t see its bottom.

The tremor happens again. This time the tremor gets stronger by every seconds.

A giant mole-like spirit appears from the hole. Its body totally covered by dark brown thick fur. The fur is so thick that it even covers its eyes. The only parts that aren’t covered by the thick fur are its elongated claws on each of its legs and a drill like protrusion from its snout. On its whole body, a  tribal marks can be seen glowing. The pattern is completely similar with the four beast spirits who attacked me before.

“I-it’s big!”

“Kyuuu!”

“Yes, I know Mikan... This one will be tough. Change of plan!” Without wasting time, I focus my aura back to _Taiyouji’s_ blade.

However, the mole-like spirit seems detecting what I planned to do. It begins swinging its large claws around in an attempt to hit me.

Thanks to its sheer size, somehow its movement is rather sluggish. I easily dodge any of the mole-like spirit attack while still focusing my aura to the ornate blade.

“Take this!” using the momentum I have, I thrust _Taiyouji_ in my hand to stab the giant mole-like spirit.

The blade successfully lodge itself into the mole-like spirit’s flesh on its left front leg.

GROAAAAAAAAAAR!

The spirits roars in pain while rampaging around, trying to dislodge the blade. Unfortunately, it seems that the moment the ornate knife stabbed into its flesh, it got stuck between its hardened muscles.

“W-wait!!!” I panickily screamed while still trying to keep my hold on the stuck _Taiyouji_.

Realizing that its attempt to dislodge the blade along with me was futile, the mole-like spirit uses its right giant paw to swat me away, forcefully dislodging the blade and causing my body to fly in the air as the result

“ACK!”

 

oOo

 

CRASH!

“Ow! Ow! It hurts!”

“Kyuuu?” Mikan, approaching where I crash-landed in hurry. It seems that I accidentally let its _Soul Release_ form slipped from my grasp when the giant mole-like spirit hit me hard and made me flying several meters.

“I’m alright mikan!” The fox-like spirit jumps onto my right shoulder before checking a bruise on my right cheek.

“let’s just forget about it for now. It’s just a small scratch after all, we need to hurr-OW!” ignoring my suggestion and despite the small grunts coming out of my mouth, the fox-like spirit proceeds to lick the wound several time. “Kyuuu!”

“Alright... alright... You win, Mikan...” I sigh in defeat before looking to my surrounding to assess the current situation.

Much to my surprise, I was thrown quite far away. I find myself near the outer part of the small forest which grows on awashima.

“Kyuu...” Mikan’s voice brings me back from my own thought. The fox-like spirit trying to show me something as it jumps from my shoulder to the ground.

Right behind us is an open field which leads to a beautiful sea-side view, however, it is not the beautiful view that take the fox’s attention. It’s the two stone blocks that stand firmly on the ground near where I crash landed.

And there are words carved on the two stone blocks...

Matsuura Kanan.

Kunikida Hanamaru.

These stone blocks are tombstones...

My body involuntary moving itself before slowly trying to stand up and walk slowly towards the two tombstones. “Kanan-chan... Hanamaru-chan...”

“It’s been awhile since I visit you two here...” a small, yest saddening smile.

“Kyuu?” Mikan tilts its head curiously hearing the soft mumbling.

“Ah yes... I forgot to tell you two something. Mikan, come here...” the fox-like spirit nods and then jumps onto my palm.

“Kanan-chan, Hanamaru-chan... Look, finally I have my own guardian spirit. Its name is Mikan...”

“Kyuu...n?” Mikan looks at me confusedly before glancing to the tombstones for several seconds. It doesn’t take long until the fox-like spirit looking back at me again, still with confused expression. Then, the fox-like spirit noticed something on my eyes.

“Kyuuun?”

“Sorry...”

“I’m sorry...”

Tears begin falling from my eyes, causing mikan to panickly reach my face with the help of its front legs.

“If only... If only I had this power back then... Probably you two are still here with me...” It’s so hard to contain my emotion, the tears won’t stop. It was me who caused Kanan and Hanamaru’s death.

“Kyuu...” I can feel a soft touch from the fox on my cheeks.

“Thank you Mikan, I’m sorry for making you worried out of sudden.”

“Kyuun!” the fox-like spirit reply.

“Alright, you are probably curious right now. I guess I’ll tell you later about Kanan-chan and Hanamaru-chan later. For now, let’s go back...”

Unfortunately, before I could finish my sentence, the ground begins shaking again. It doesn’t take long until the giant mole spirit from before reappeared from the ground several meters behind us.

GRAOOOOOO!!!

“Ah, damn! We completely forgot about this guy, Mikan...”

Looks like I have no other choice, but to defeat it here. “Mikan, _Soul Release:_ _Taiyouji_!” the fox-like spirit responds by transforming itself into an ornate blade on my hand.

Now, here’s the question: How to defeat this spirit? Carelessly stabbing its body is useless since it has thick muscles and flesh. It had been proven before and my _taiyouji_ got stuck as the result.

To make it worse, I need to finish this as fast as possible. Otherwise it will cause more collateral damages as more time pass and I don’t want it to be happen, especially since this place is where two of my friends’ rest forever.

What should I do? Should I channel more aura to _Taiyouji_? That way I might have enough power to cleave the spirits into two. “It could works perhaps...” I close my eyes before begin focusing my aura to _Taiyouji_ like before. However as the aura finished accumulating, I try to force channeling more aura to it.

Of course, thinking its target seems to be defenseless, the giant mole-like spirit takes its opportunity. Without wasting time it lunges its claws in vertical slash.

“Kyuu!”

“Yes, I know Mikan...” Opening my eyes I side-stepped to the right in response to the incoming claws. Brandishing _Taiyouji_ in my hand now covered with a more densed yellow-colored aura blade almost twice longer than the normal one, I raised my blade high to bissect this mole into two.

“Take this!!!” a slash directly to the spirit’s head.

CLANG!

GROAAAAAR!!!

The giant mole-like spirit roared in pain as the yellowish aura blade tear its flesh apart. However, before I could completely cut it into two, the blade is stopped by the giant mole skull.

“Aaaah!” I screams in frustration while backing away to prevent getting hit by the spirit. The aura blade on _Taiyouji_ reverts back to its normal length. Channeling more aura while keeping it stable is actually harder than I thought. Not to mention doing so automatically decreasing my reserve, meaning that I couldn’t do the same thing in a row if I don’t want to deplete my energy.

I have played the only trump card I have... What should I do now... Think Chika! Think!!! There should be a way!

Of course, the giant mole-like spirit doesn’t allow me to do so. Enraged thanks to the deep gash on it’s head, it repeatedly lunges its claws again several times, destroying everything in its path.

This is bad. At this rate it will destroy Kanan and Hanamaru tombstones sooner or later.

I need to do something to kill this beast...

GROOOAAAAR!

The giant mole-like spirit has gone berserk. The iron drill on its snout begin rotating wildly, causing a small whirlwind around it. Before I can do anything to react, the said spirit is rushing towards me with its rotating drill.

“Amaterasu-sama, please help me...” That was the only words coming out of my mouth before everything turns white.

 

oOo

 

Several minutes earlier...

“To think that we’ll meet this fast, not to mention without your two guardians and the divine mirror to protect you... This is an interesting turn of event, Chika.” Two girls spectating the fight between the giant-mole like spirit and the orange-haired girl from afar. One sporting a ponytailed blue-colored hair while the other one sporting a rather long brown hair.

“Indeed! But Kanan-chan, I still don’t get you, zura!”

“Hmm, how so?”

“I mean why sending that mole spirit to attack her when we can do it by yourself, zura?”

“Hey, I want to have some fun too, Maru... there’s no entertainment from toying her around on my own.”

“Yes, but you forget one thing... Imagine how surprised Chika-chan if she saw us. Imagine how happy she would, until she realized that we actually come after her life, zura!”

“Ah, I guess you have a point there... Why I didn’t think about it before? Ack, it’s too late now!”

“...Whatever, zura. Let’s just watch it until the end.”

 

oOo

 

“What’s this place? Where am I?” as my vision slowly return, I found myself somewhere I don’t know. There’s nothing here but white fog swirling around my feet. All I can see is white, even I hardly can tell the horizon here since both the sky and the ground are both white.

“This place is the reflection of your heart... In short, this place is your inner-self.” A small familiar voice coming from behind.

“M-my inner self?” I turn my back to see the owner of the familiar voice. Only to be stunned as a little girl with orange-colored hair with red eyes reflected on my eyes. She grins ear to ear the moment I saw her.

It’s the younger me I saw in my dream.

“Surprised?” the little girl asks. “ Yes, before you’re asking more question, I can be considered as your inner self.

I only nodded, still dumbfounded.

“There’re a lot of thing I want to talk to you since you’re finally here. But I guess I can’t do that right now because your time is limited. You need a way to kill that giant mole spirit right?” I nodded again in response.

“Then, I’ll only ask you one question...”

“Why you want to be stronger?” The smile on the younger me suddenly vanishes as it changes into a sad expression.

I actually have my answer. But why seeing her saddened face causing the answer to stuck inside my mouth?

Seeing me in silence, the younger me decides to talk. “I wanted to be strong too back then...” The younger version of me continues while scrutinizing at my expression. “But it led to something bad, something that I didn’t want to be happen.”

“So please answer me honestly... Why you want to be strong?”

I must not falter now. I must become stronger! Not only for myself, but also for everyone I cherish. “I want to be stronger so that You-chan and Riko-chan don’t need to be there to always protect me.”

“I want to be stronger so that both my parents and older sisters won’t worry about me too much anymore.”

“...I see.” The younger version of me hesitate for a while hearing my resolve. Her red-eyes sharply gaze towards mine. But I don’t falter, I’ve decided already.

It doesn’t take long until a small smile returns to her face and her body begins glowing with familiar yellowish aura.

"I see… that wasn’t the answer I hoped for but that will do for now. I hoped you’ll truly realize why you want to be strong.” she completely turns herself into a ball of light and flies slowly approaching my chest. The ball of light then starts entering my body.

“Please use it wisely...”

 

oOo

 

“KYUU!”

The distress call from Mikan rings inside my mind since the fox-like spirit doesn’t detect any movement from me. It desperately tells me to quickly stepping away to dodge the incoming attack.

There’s not enough time to dodge. The only thing I can do is trying to deflect its trajectory.

Focusing my aura on _Taiyouji_ once again, I raised my knife upwards to deflect the drill.

CLANG!

The sound of steel clashes against steel echoing as sparks flies in the air. My eyes widen the moment I saw what happened. Instead of changing the beast’s trajectory, the giant mole-like spirit is thrown upwards when its drill snout clashed with my ornate knife’s blade.

It doesn’t end there as an image suddenly plays in my mind. My body involuntary begin moving according to it. Now holding the ornate knife using a reversed grip, I begin concentrating a miniscule aura on my feet before dashing one time to quickly shortening my distance to the giant mole spirit who is still flying.

The yellowish aura on _Taiyouji’s_ blade dims a bit. It flickers several time before the blade part glows and somehow completely turns into a single light.

“ _ Hitotsu Norito... _ ” a small punch right on the beast’s gut.

“ _ Kousoku Kobushi!!! _ ” the spirit roars in pain when a small crack  forming on its back. The crack steadily grows larger before a yellowish pillar of light tears the giant mole-like spirit’s body apart.

 

oOo

 

“Well, that was unexpected, zura...”

“To think that you still have something like that up in your sleeves. You have grown stronger, Chika... That’s make me happy.” The blue ponytailed girl smiles eagerly from afar while seeing the orange-haired girl dashing downwards the stairs again.

“Kanan-chan, should we go with my original plan now, zura?”

“No need, Hanamaru... Considering what we’ve done and that pillar of light, You and Riko would probably know that there’s something amiss. At this rate they won’t stay on the stairs’ base and coming to Chika’s side soon.”

“Ah, too bad, zura... Let’s retreat for now then.”

 

oOo

 

“Fuaah... there’s nothing better than having a bath together after an intense training, right Chika-chan?!” a small laugh comes from You the moment we enter the bath’s changing room, only for me to give ash-haired girl a begrudgingly nod. “Mou, You-chan... It was me who was chased by those spirits. You and Riko-chan don’t even sweat this morning.” I half-jokingly protested.

“Fufufu... It’s not what You-chan means Chika-chan...” Riko added. “To tell the truth, she said that because she’s happy that you successfully reached where we are despite something that we didn’t expect happened.”

My ears perk up the moment Riko mentions about something that they didn’t expect. “What do you mean, Riko-chan?” I ask while we three enter the bath.

“Hum? You don’t realize it Chika-chan?” You asks the moment we let ourselves soak ourselves in the onsen. Both girls gives me a contemplative look the moment I shake my head. I swear that I saw their expression turns grim for two seconds.

“Around thirty minutes after You-chan took your mirror, we detect two unknown presences quite near your position. It was weird. It’s clear that their presence are similar to a normal stray spirit. But somehow I feel a tinge of human presence from them.” The red-haired girl explained. “We don’t know what their intention were since the two unkonwns were staying on their place the whole time not doing anything. Are you sure you didn’t detect something wrong halfway your training, Chika-chan?”

Hmmm... I think I might’ve missed it.

“My hands were full that time because there was this giant spirit that keep attacking me despite the wounds I inflicted to it.” The two girl gives me a scrunitizing look the moment I mention about that giant mole-like spirit. “Ah... soaking in hot water after a tiring training is indeed the best...”

“A single spirit, Chika-chan? Now you mentioned it. You reached our place with more bruises and wounds than what we expected. It was true that there was a chance for stronger hostile spirits to get lured when I took your mirror like what happened when the first time Riko-chan and I saved you. But Riko-chan had secretly put a barrier on you to prevent any stronger hostile spirits to take the bait. The spirits who came after you should be no stronger than weaklings.” The ash-haired girl contemplate

“Most of the spirits who attacked me this morning are weakling You-chan. But this one was different... This one smartly attacked me from underground. It took the form of a black giant mole with a giant drill as its snout.” The ash-haired girl listening carefully as I explained.

“And it was strong enough to stop a slash from _Taiyouji’s_ concentrated aura blade even though that I already pour most of my aura to _Taiyouji_.”

Despite its appearance, _Taiyouji_ is quite potent as a weapon. In its normal state it’s even be able to pierce another _Soul_ _Release_ that comes in contact with it. Even You-chan need to channel her own aura to her _Shiranui_ to strengthen it so that it wouldn’t break when it clashed with my _Taiyouji_ after I was able to focus my own aura to the knife’s blade in yesterday training.

“Giant mole you say, Chika-chan?” Riko’s expression turns sour the moment she heard it. “Does by any chance it has tribal marks on its whole body?”

I give her a small nod.

“No, there should be no way a spirit on  _ Juunishi _ level got attracted after I put that protection barrier...” The red-haired girl furrows in confusion. Then, a realization comes down upon her.

“Unless the two unknowns from before got involved.”

“There’s a chance for that, Riko-chan. We felt some malice from the two unknowns position after all.” You aggrees.

“Wait! Wait! Mind to fill me in first Riko-chan, You-chan?”

“What’s this  _ Juunishi _ that you mentioned just now?”

“Ah, sorry we forgot to tell you about it Chika-chan... Remember about the four spirits that attacked you when your mirror was stolen the first time and you got bullied?” You asks.

“I remember, You-chan...”

“ _ Juunishi _ is a group of spirits that takes the form of specific beasts. They’re easily recognized by their far overwhelming power compared to normal spirits and all of them have this signature tribal marks over their body.”

“Chika-chan, do you still remember what beasts those stray spirits with tribal marks that attacked you resemble?”

“Hmmm, let me think about it... a tiger, a humanoid horse, a bird’s skeleton?, a rat and a mole...”

“AH!”

“Yes considering what they called, their beast appearance is probably based on the Chinese’s twelve zodiacs.”

“I see... so that’s why that giant mole-like spirit was really difficult to take down.”

“So Chika-chan, mind to tell us your part of the story?”

“Sure You-chan, Riko-chan... but let’s save it later at school. At this rate we’ll be late if we don’t finish our bath and have breakfast soon.

“Alright Chika-chan...”

 

oOo

 

“Ah... my body still hurts because of this morning’s training...”

My head softly lands onto the table. Around thirty minutes has passed since You-chan, Riko-chan and I arrived at our class, and around fifteen minutes has been passed since I finished my part of story to You-chan and Riko-chan.

“Haha... of course Chika-chan. It’s just that your body haven’t get used to such phisical activities. Just bear it for several days and I’m sure that you’ll get used to the training.” You, who currently sits on her chair next to mine laughs. Riko on other hand had gone silent ever since I finished my story.

“Huh? Something’s wrong, Riko-chan?” I walk to where her table and chair are, which is actually next to You’s table. The red-haired girl only shakes her head. “Ah, it’s nothing Chika-chan... I’m just a bit surprised.”

“Surprised?” my eyebrows raises.

“Yeah... I don’t expect that you would be able to grow this fast... two days ago you just successfully summoning Mikan for the first time, and this morning you’ve already capable to unleash some of your  _ Soul Release’s _ potential.”

“W-well... It’s probably because I have a talent for it? Oh wait! I might be even a genius to begin with...”

Both girls only laugh hard seeing my response. “Getting cocky, aren’t you Chika-chan?!” in a quick fluid motion, the ash-haired girl appears right behind me before both of her hands mercilessly pinching my cheeks.

“Ow, You-chan! Stop that please!”

“No! Don’t wanna!”

“On a serious note though, I really want to see how you did it Chika-chan... I wonder how strong is this ‘Kousoku Kobushi’ you mentioned before. Must be squite strong to be able to kill a  _ Juunishi  _ spirit, huh?”

“If you want to see it so badly, I’ll show you on ou next sparring then, You-chan. Just mention the date when you’re ready.”

BAM!

Two hands slams themselves hard on the table, causing everyone in the class, You-chan and I included stop whatever we do.

“Chi-ka-chan...” It was Riko.

“Y-yes Riko-chan?”

“You sure are getting cocky, eh? Ah... That’s remind me... Somehow I feel sloppy when I try to use my _Kaguyamori_ this morning...” a darkened smile slowly creeping on the red-hair face. “Care to help me by becoming my sparring partner after school?”

No, not that sadistic queen side please...

“Uh... Somehow I suddenly feel not really well Riko-chan...” Glancing sideways instead of making eye contact with the red-haired girl, I just realized that my cockiness just earned me ticket to another hell.

“Oh, but I insist Chika-chan... More training will help you a lot. Not only that you’ll be stronger, you’ll be healthier for sure.” Riko quickly graps both of my trembled hands, resulting a small shriek from me.

“Eeeeep!!! Y-You-chan, help me!”

Only to find that the ash-haired girl has vanished from the class.

“So...” Riko asks again, still with her scary darkened smile.

Out of anyone’s expectation, the speaker installed in the class blares to live before a girl’s voice can be heard through the said speaker, cutting whatever Riko wanted to say.

“Attention! All students, please proceed to the auditorium hall now. I repeat! All students, please proceed to the auditorium hall now. There’s something that the Principal would like to address. Thank you for your attention.”

“Ah... Too bad! I guess we should talk about this later, Chika-chan...”

Announcer-san to whoever you are, I thank you for saving my life...

 

oOo

 

It doesn’t take long until every students finally gathered inside the hall. Each classes are divided into their own rows. It’s a bit boisterous there as each students are busy chattering with their own circles while waiting for the principal to arrive.

And here am I among the second year rows along with You who just got back into the class the moment she heard the announcement together with Riko..

“I wonder what the principal want to tell us...” I wonder out to myself a bit loudly. It’s quite rare that all the students are asked to gather in such short notice.

“Yeah, it must be quite important...” You agree.

“Say Riko-chan, You-chan... Could it be that it’s related to the news we saw yesterday?”

“There’s a possibility for that, Chika-chan...” a thoughtful look from Riko. “Let’s just wait until the Principal arrives.

“Oh, nevermind Riko-chan... She’s here.” I comment when I noticed a blonde girl wearing same black sailor uniform like us taking the podium.

 

oOo

 

“AHEM!”

“GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!!!”

Her voice is so loud that I feel my ears ringing the moment the blonde greeted the entire student bodies..

“Woah! Chika-chan, are you sure that she’s the principal? She looks like another student judging from the uniform she wear.” Closing her ears with both of her palms, You who standing in front of me wondered.

“Ahahaha...” the only thing I can give as a response is a small smile. It’s normal that You has doubt regarding the blonde girl who currently standing on the podium. I myself sometimes have a lot of question about her role as this school principal especially considering her eccentric behaviour. “She is, You-chan. If I remember correctly her full name is Ohara Mari, a third year. Her parents own this school, that’s probably why aside from being student here, she also acts as the principal.

The blonde girls looks around to the student body in front of her before beginning her speech. Unlike before, there’s a hint of sadness in her voice this time.

“My friends... some of you might wondering why all of you were asked to gather here out of sudden, while some others might already guessed the reason...”

Some murmurs are heard when the blonde girl stopped for some seconds.

“Yesteday morning, some of our friends were found dead near the port. No one is sure what or who killed them.” Once again, the blonde looks around to her fellow students as if she’s trying to gouge their reaction carefully before continuing herself again.

“From the latest investigation by the joint of local police and monk, they suspected that our fellow students were assaulted by some hostile spirits the night before.”

“The thing that make it worse is the fact... that some of these victims are actually among those who have some experience when it comes to hostile spirits extermination.”

The last sentence feels like a dropping bomb. The fact that there are some students who has experience regarding spirits extermination means that something that attacked them is no ordinary hostile spirit.

Could it be it was something like the four beast spirit some days ago or the mole that attacked me yesterday?

BADUMP!

What was that?! For no reason my heart rate increases rapidly.  I try to look around. For a moment, it feels like there are several chilling nails stabbed right into my body for no reason, as if someone is directing an ill intention towards me.

Unfortunately though, the chills rapidly dissipate before I can find the source. Maybe it’s a false alarm.

Moving on, I decide to focus myself onto the principal’s speech.

Only to find that the principal’s amber-colored irises glares coldly right at me.

Eh, did I do something wrong? Why did she gives me that cold glare?

It doesn’t take too long until the eye contacts are broken. The blonde closes her eyes a moment before she starts her speech again.

“We are mourning today for the lost of our fellow students. and since the investigation continues, I declare that any extracurricular activities after school is prohibited until further notice. Every student must goes home right after the classes are finished.” The blonde stated firmly.

“For everyone in this hall, I hope you take this seriously so that there’s no new victims... I think that’s all for now. I thank you for your attention, you may dismiss!

 

oOo

 

“Hey Riko-chan, You-chan... What do you think?” The two girl, along with I decide to stay a bit longer in the hall so that we don’t need to return to our class while jostling with other students at once.

“...”

“Hey... Riko-chan! You-chan!”

“Ah! What is it Chika-chan?” the two girls returned from their own thought after several seconds not replying me.

Weird... They somehow started being this silent the moment principal start talking on the podium. Could it be that they takes what happened to our fellow students more seriously since some of the victims are actually experienced students?

“Nothing... I just wondering about your opinion after hearing the principal’s speech earlier.” The two girls tensed.

“Could it be that the one who attacked the victims is actually something like the giant mole-like spirit that attacked me this morning? You mentioned before that they are hostile spirits that far stronger compared to the usual spirits, Riko-chan.”

“Hmmm... there’s pretty high chance for that. Considering that the numbers of those hostile spirits type somehow increase rapidly without any reasons.” The red-haired girl agrees.

“However, there’s not much we can do right now... the only thing we can do is be more careful, especially you Chika-chan... considering that you just started you training with us recently...”

“I guess you’re right Riko-chan... Ah, almost everyone has return to the class, let’s return now You-chan, Riko-chan.”

However, a voice out of nowhere stops us.

“Excuse me, but are you Takami Chika-san?”

The owner of the voice is a girl with a shoulder-length black hair. It’s neatly tied into a single bun on the right side. She’s clearly a student like us considering the black colored uniform she wears. Both You and Riko position themselves between me and the mysterious girl in anticipation.

“Yes, it’s me...” I replied shortly, getting curious about this particular girl. Who’s she? Why she knows my name?

“Nice to meet you, Takami-san.” There’s no warm feeling in her tone, but it’s not cold either. It was totally flat and neutral. “My name is Tsushima Yoshiko...”

Eh? That infamous Tsushima Yoshiko?

“I’d like you to follow me...”

Eh?

“The principal would like to have some private talk with you, Takami-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
> Hitotsu Norito, Kousouku Kobushi - First Ritual, Luminous Fist
> 
> First of all, both Himizu-san and I would like to apologize for not updating this fic for more than two months. we were getting quite busy for the last two months, not to mention we got a writer block for a few weeks. but rest assured, we have no plan for abandoning this fic at all.
> 
> Second, I'm quite happy that we actually managed to finish this chapter pretty smoothly (not really, but whatever lol). And finally Chika meets with Yoshiko while Kanan and Maru (who supposedly died) starting to get more appearance.
> 
> To tell the truth, the original plan for this chapter reaches until Chika have some talks with Mari too, but somehow it gets longer than we actually expected. At the end Himizu-san and I decide to cut the single chapter into two. So, yeah, expect the next chunk to be updated quite soon...
> 
> As always, thank you for reading... don't hesitate to leave your comment so that Himizu-san and I can be better too. We appreciate it!


	10. Stirring Up The Flame, Playing with Fire

I find myself following Tsushima-san to the principal office. I wonder why the principal want to have a private talk with someone so plain like me. Did I accidentally broke the school’s rule? Or could it be that she’s mad at me because I didn’t pay any attention to her speech in the hall? Now I just remembered, she was looking at me with a cold glare back then after all.

Ack! Why did I was zoning out back then?! Stupid me!

Ah whatever… thinking too much about it won’t solve anything. Better to think about something else for distraction. And it comes in the form of eyeing the girl who currently walking in front of me.

Tsushima Yoshiko, a first year prodigy. From what I heard, she had capable of summoning her guardian spirit in her early middle school, and a year later, she had mastered her Soul Release. Now, she’s also actively joining in exterminating stray spirit although most of the members are third years. Some rumor even said that she’s actually stronger than most of her senior, making her the group’s ace on such young age. It’s said that she once single-handedly defeated dozens of spirits. Because of her accomplishment and by the current principal’s approval, she’s the student council president of this school despite still being in her freshman year.

Many girls also like her due to her eccentric habit. She sometimes calls herself Yohane, an emissary from hell who was called to earth to defeat the stray spirits and calling her followers her little demon. Also, her elegance and deep black eyes are really mesmerizing to lot of people. It’s no wonder she has a ton of admirers and her own fanclub to boot.

If only I could at least be like her, maybe I would have some friends. Well I do have Riko and You. But it seems that some of my classmates seem starting to hate me more since the two talented transfer students prefer to spend their time with someone cursed like me compared to them. Aaahh, why my life is so difficult.

“Oi, what are you daydreaming about? We’re about to arrive, mind your manners.”

Ooops... I’m being scolded by a first year, am I that unreliable? Uuuu and I just began gaining some of my confidence after I have Mikan on my side. I wonder if I can be like her, at least good enough so more of my classmates would be friends with me.

We are about to enter the principal room when suddenly I feel this chills on my back. It’s dangerous I should run away. My mind tries telling me that. Even if I won’t be allowed to go back to this school again I should run away right now. This is not just my instinct screaming, even Mikan who currently in spirits realm, looking to this world through the ornate mirror is scared. She has begging me to just run and go back to the class. But even so, there shouldn’t be any danger right? It’s just the principal. Even though she’s kinda weird, I knew she works so hard to help the school any way she can.

“Takami-san why are you just standing there? The principal is waiting for you.”

Crap! now Tsushima-san is suspicious of my strange behavior. Might as well jump in, if I felt danger I could just run away like yesterday. I don’t think anything would be worse than what Riko and You did to me yesterday. I’ll be counting on you Mikan.

“Kyuuunn.”

Hearing her response, I secretly pulls the ornate mirror hanged on my neck before hiding it in my grasp without being noticed by Tsushima-san. This way if Mikan feel something amiss, she could be summoned to this world immediately. Mikan’s sense is better than me anyways. Slowly but steadily, I enter the principal room and I’m greeted by a blonde.

“CIAO, WELCOME TO MY HUMBLE ABODE, YOU MUST BE CHIKACCHI.”

I quickly closed my ears, does the principal must do this every time? My poor ears are hurt because of the ringing.

“Ah… sorry! Bad habit dies hard.” seeing a startled me, the blonde instantly apologize. “Please, you may sit wherever you want! Make yourself comfortable Chikacchi!” Ohara-senpai sits on the sofa while motioning me to sit across her.

“Yoshiko-chan, make some tea for us, please…” Then something unbelievable reflected on my eyes. Tsushima-san the prodigy begins brewing tea and preparing sweets like what Ohara-senpai asked.

“E-eh! You don’t need to do it for me, Ohara-senpai!” Trying to be as polite as possible, I kindly decline while still glancing at what the raven-haired prodigy currently doing. Since I work at an inn I know that the brands she currently handle are really expensive. It should be what the principal drink usually but does a student council president do this for the principal? Tsushima-san aren’t you actually becoming more of a maid than a student council president right now?

“Your face seems like saying, why is Yoshiko-chan acting like my personal maid right now? Well since she’s actually one, dear Chikacchi.”

EEEEEEHHHH!? I’m so shocked I could only stare in disbelief. Tsushima-san the prodigy of our school is actually the principal personal maid? when did this happen? Although it does explain her elegance and demeanor while in school.

“Seems like she’s still doesn’t believe what I’ve said Yoshiko-chan, please kindly explain to her.”

“Yes so as principal have said I, Yohane have graciously given a humble abode when I fell from heavens. To repay her heavenly grace I, the great fallen angel Yohane agreed to serve under her until I can repay my debt even if it’s cost me an eternity of my life to do so.”

Hell? Fallen angel? Is this that rumored eccentric talk from Tsushima-san?

“And there she goes again…” the blonde chuckled. “Basically my family helped hers when they’re in trouble. As a token of gratitude, Yoshiko-chan decided that she would serve under me. Also Yoshiko-chan you’re supposed to call me Mari-chan not principal at informal time like this. Why are you calling me Principal again?”

“With all due respect Principal. Even if I am the great fallen angel Yohane, at the same time I’m your humble servant. As a person of lower status it’s disrespectful for me to call you so intimately. Also, it’s Yohane, not Yoshiko.”

“Eeeeehhh? Then as your master I command you to call me Mari-chan!”

“Before your command, first and foremost I serve the Ohara family and as a form of respect I will lower myself before the Ohara family so I cannot respond to your request principal.”

“Kuuuuu there you go again with those principal this and principal that. Why can’t you be cute like when you’re small always running back to me while crying?”

“Hey my past has nothing to do with this.”

And just like that the cheerful banter continues, so Tsushima-san is actually the principal personal maid since her family owes the Ohara family. That sure explain a lots. Since it’s said that the principal had also mastered her Soul Release since young age, Tsushima-san surely also underwent the same training with her.

“Sorry for the ruckus, I bet you think I’ve forgotten why I called you right Chikacchi?”

“Oh, no not at all Ohara-senpai, it’s just nice seeing you two talk at each other.”

“Really? If you like it you could just say so. You’re welcome to come here anytime. I Usually only play games and doing pranks to Yoshiko-chan to pass time.”

Really? Our principal is this carefree? Will our school be fine if the principal is too carefree like this?

“And I wholeheartedly ask you principal to take your job seriously. You’ll get scolded by your father again and he’ll ask me to use my black spell to discipline you again.”

“You say that each time but you’ll always bail me out each time so I don’t have anything to worry, right Yoshiko-chan?”

“It seems more discipline is needed.”

“ _OH NO_! No spanking Yoshiko-chaaaaannn.”

“IT’S YOHANE.”

Uh… I think I just intruded myself in a weird moment? I’m being completely ignored right now, all tension I had because of that bad feeling is gone. Even Mikan is confused by this situation.

“ _AH SORRY CHIKACHI_. It’s always like this when I’m having a affectionate bonding with Yoshiko-chan. I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

It seems like Tsushima-san isn’t interested in replying anymore and she just brewing the tea in silence.

“Aahh It’s fine principal really.”

“ _NON NON NON_. Call me Mari. Being called principal made me felt old.”

“But it’s disrespectful to the princip….”

“Call me Mari. Okay Chikacchi?”

Suddenly principal face is close enough that I can felt her breath. Crap she must really dislike being called principal. I should salvage the situation the best I could.

“Ma… M... Mari-chan...”

What are you doing stupid me?!! I can’t believe my brain short-circuited and called her Mari-chan. shouldn’t you at least call her Mari-san?!!

DRIP

Some bead of tears fall from the blonde’s eyes. Mari-san is actually crying!? What… What did I do to make her cry like this!? Is this the end of my peaceful school life? No way it’s too short. I haven’t even enjoy it yet.

“O…. one more time please?”

“Hoe...?”

One more time? One more time of what? Calling her Mari-chan? No way, I would die from embarrassment if I said it again.

“Takami-san if you would. Even if she behaves like that. Mari-sama is actually quite lonely since nobody actually treats her like her age. Since she’s the principal, everyone is wary of her. Because of that she became really happy you would treat her like a girl your age.”

Eh….? So I wasn’t wrong? But even if you say that…. It’s still too embarrassing.

“So….. no?”

GAAAAHHH!!! don’t look at me with that puppy eyes! IT’S NOT FAIR!!! And why the chill comes back?! Even though she’s brewing the tea, Tsushima-san is glaring at me with intensity that could make an adult runs for their life. No, I felt that if I don’t call Ohara-senpai, Mari-chan once again I surely won’t be able to leave this place alive.

“Ma…. Mari-chan….”

“Yes? Chikachi?”

That just unfair. Ohara-sen…. No Mari-chan face looks really happy. At this rate I can’t possibly call her Principal again. What should I do?!!

So beneath that exterior Mari-chan is just the same as me. She’s someone who longs for a friend that see her as an equal. Not as someone higher because of her family, but just a single girl named Mari.

“Here’s your tea both of you, enjoy.”

Looks like Tsushima-san finished the tea. I don’t fancy tea that much since I prefer orange juice but even I know from the smell this tea is boiled to it’s perfection. It makes me feels like I’m not worthy to drink this tea.

“Come on, what are you waiting for. You’re not going to waste the tea Yocchan made right?”

Yo…. Yocchan? Is that Tsushima-san affectionate name? Ah Tsushima-san face grew red. I guess it’s a name she didn’t want people use. But Mari-chan is right, it’ll be rude to not drink this exquisite tea.

“If you insist, then…”

But just as I’m about to drink it, suddenly Mikan comes out from the ornate mirror I hide before and knocks the glass from my hand to the air.

“Ah Mikan what are you doing, the tea is wasted now. Bad fox you shouldn’t do that!”

“Ara ara, what a mischievous fox, your spirit is quite smart to be able to discern ‘that’.”

“No Mari-chan it’s my fault I should discipline her more strictly.”

Uuu bad Mikan now I need to clean this up right. While I was thinking that, Mikan is desperately pulling my sleeve while pointing on the carpet where mostly the tea fell to. What is it? I know I need to clean it too because of you.

I glance at the carpet and the sight made me gasp. The carpet begins to melt at the part where it’s stained by the tea. White smoke is coming out from the the melt and it produces a hissing sound.

“No Chikacchi, I mean it really. To be able to sense poison from the tea and act accordingly so that you understood the danger. She’s truly is smart. I’m kinda interested in her now.”

!!!

“MIKAN, TAIYOUJI”

Vaulting to the back of the sofa, I quickly headed to the exit. Thanks to You-chan training I could at least do this much. But before I could get to the exit, I felt a cold chill. I quickly rolled to the side. At the door, a table knife lodges onto it. If I hadn’t dodge, I would have surely died.

“Oh leaving already, don’t you know that’s rude. At least stay for the tea Chikachi. Bad girl needs to be punished.”

Looking back, Mari-chan stands up and focuses her gaze at me like Tsushima-san. Those eyes, are the eyes of a predator. You-chan already showed that eyes to me many times I recognize it in an instant. If I make any stupid movement I’ll be dead. First I’ll reconfirm the situation. Like Riko said, to understand the situation is the key for any battle.

“Why Mari-chan, aren’t you supposed to be the principal. Isn’t principal job is to protect the students?”

“Ara? How could you say that when you already done worse than I could ever did. Nee Chikachi, is it fun? When you killed them? Did you ever think how they feel?”

“Wha…. What are you talking about Mari-san?”

Wh… Killing? Me killing someone? Someone might have died because of a stray spirit attracted to me. But I never killed someone directly.  Even though many people blamed me for it, I never purposely used my misfortune to kill anyone. You should know that Principal.

“Back to ‘Mari-san' are we? Well not that it matter, there’s no way we could get along after all. Also don’t play dumb Chikachi. I’m not talking about the killing in the pier. Expert had investigated that case. They were killed by stray spirit. I won’t blame you for something as ridiculous as myth. I’m talking about a more recent events. It’s when you ordered your so called friends to kill our school students on last Saturday night.”

What…

“Tha…. that’s absurd!!! Riko-chan and You-chan would never kill someone. even if you’re the principal, your joke has gone too far . Do you even have any proof of that?!”

I do know the Principal loves joking, she always insert a lot of jokes in her speeches. But to accuse her own student, not to mention it’s my two friend who she accuses. Even someone like me would get angry. She doesn't even have any evidence at all.

“If it’s proof sadly I don’t have any strong evidence. But I do have witness about that and she is right here.”

Wha… she must be bluffing. There’s no way any evidence exist.

“You still haven’t realized it yet? You should become an actor Chikachi, I guaranteed you’ll become a first rate actor in no time. The witness is myself… You ordered Sakurauchi-sama to call me through one of the victim’s phone. Sakurauchi-sama even threatened me to not meddle with you ever again. How dare you to actually did something like this?!.

“Huh?”

Flabbergasted, it’s all I could say. What is the Principal saying? Killing our student? Ordering Riko to threaten her? Also, why she called Riko ‘Sakurauchi-sama’?

“Is it possible you’re mistaking me for someone else? I never did anything you accused on me just now.”

“Don’t play dumb!!! That's voice could only belong to Sakurauchi-sama!!! There’s no way I would mistake her voice. Just admit it! You ordered her to kill the students, you murderer!!!”

Mari becomes more desperate, but I never did anything like that. And if it’s witness.

“But we really didn’t do anything like that yesterday. We were at home. Ask my mother and sisters, they could explain what happened yesterday.”

Yeah, even if nobody believes me, they should believe my family. I recall my neighbors also know that the three of us is at home until night. There’s no way both of them are the culprit.

“Ara, it seems you have quite a solid alibi. Not that I care though, I never intended to hear your excuse anyway.”

“What did you… AAAHHHH!!”

It hurts. I quickly look to my leg, there’s a black snake biting my leg. Before it could run away, I stabbed my knife to it’s head. It quickly disperses into a black smoke. Was that a spirit? While I wondering, I feel heavy and my body is burning up out of sudden. I also feel really nauseous. Am I poisoned? From that snake? But that snake was a spirit...

“It... couldn’t... Mari-san... Is that spirit...”

“Let me introduce her to you.” The black snake reappeared, this time on Mari’s side. “Her name is Ophis, my beloved guardian spirit.” The black snake only hisses towards a weakened me in response. A familiar tribal marks, white in color run over its glossy black scales.

“A-a Juunishi as a guardian spirit… I-it can’t be…”

“Hooo… It seems you’re indeed smarter than everyone said. Yes, you’re right Chikacchi… My Ophis is one of the Juunishi, a group of spirits that well known for having much power surpassing normal ordinary spirit. As you can see, she represents the snake zodiac in Juunishi.”

“So how about it? The poison from my beloved Ophis? It could easily kill an ordinary elephant within seconds. It’s renowned as the most deadly poison in the spirit realm. Seeing that you’re not dead right now, you must be desperately enduring it right? Hey, tell me… am I right Chikachi.”

Urgh….. It pains me to know she’s right. Now the only thing I could do is using my aura to halt the poison effect. I couldn’t even maintain my Soul Release anymore, now Mikan is in front of me panicking because of my condition. Aaaggghh! it hurts! All of my body is hurting and burning up. It feels like all of my bones are broken and a hot iron rod is shoved inside me.

Then I see someone shoes slowly coming closer. Looks like Mari-san has approached me.

“Hmm… It looks like you’re even unable to talk. Well good enough, if it was an average man with average spiritual power they’ll die in less than a minute You’re enduring it quite well. But it ends here.”

“Ophis!”

The black snake produces a small hiss of acknowledgement before transforming itself into a stick on the blonde’s hand. It’s a staff with a pointed end at its bottom. Ugh my consciousness becomes hazier the more time passes. I cannot think straight anymore.

“Chikachi, sorry for this. I’m truly happy you called me Mari-chan, but we would never be able to be friend. At least let me end your misery.”

After she said that, I see the stick raised up. She should be prepared to stab me with it. Tsushima-san... I don’t think she moved from there. She should be leaving this to Mari-san... Haha... Is this how it ends? Even though I have trained hard... Sorry Riko-chan, You-chan… Thank you for everything, Shima-nee, Mito-nee, mom...

CRACK!

The voice of glass shattering echoes in the air before a shadow leap past my weakened body. At the same time, another loud bang can be heard from where the door is. When I tried to look up. Riko and You’s figure reflected on my hazy eyes.

Riko-chan, You-chan... You two come again… For me...

 

oOo

 

“Riko-chan, is Chika-chan okay?”

“Wait a minute You-chan. I’m having Mirraji check on her... Damn it! She has been poisoned. Good thing we arrived here as fast as we can. I don’t want to imagine what happened if we come here late. Good job Mikan. Thanks for notifying us.”

Both of them look at their respective opponent. Mari to Riko and Yoshiko to You. Mari is being held up with a knife by Riko. Her body is pushed as far as Riko could into the sofa, making Mari’s head leaning to the sofa. Riko’s knife is placed right on her carotid artery. If she make any move, with just one swoop, Mari’s neck will be bathed by her own blood. Yoshiko isn’t faring better. She’s pushed down to the floor by You. You’s Shiranui is also pushed to her neck. Both of Yoshiko’s arm are straddled by You so she can’t move her arm to take her summoning talisman out. You also makes sure that Yoshiko cannot wiggle free from her.

When Chika was poisoned, Mikan didn’t waste any time by instantly running outside to call Mirraji and Akitu. Thanks to Mikan, Riko and You  could move quickly. After they confirmed Chika location, Riko ordered You to storm from the window outside while Riko was moving to the headmaster office through the door. Using their spirit to communicate, they confirmed each other position. When they were ready, Riko blown the door into smitheren using her fireball and quickly subjugated Mari while You after jumping from the rooftop, used her compressed wind as a cushion to propel herself forward to the headmaster office. Because of the speed which she propel herself, Yoshiko can’t even react when her body slammed by the ash-haired girl.

“I think I already made myself quite clear on the phone. If both of your brain is lower than a primate, I’ll be glad to discipline you both. You two really cross the line this time. Now be a good girl, and give me the antidote…”

“NOW!” Riko growled to Mari while applying a bit more pressure on Mari’s artery using her knife. Not used being shouted at, her eyes began to tear up. But because of her position she can’t show any weakness the her opponent. She gritted her teeth and boldly ask them.

“Ho…. How did you guys reach this place? Yet, how do you two even know what we’re doing? If you two answer my question I’ll give you two the antidote.”

With teary eyes, Mari tried her best to stall for time, Riko though have different idea.

*STAB

“AAAAAAAHHHH”

With one fluid motion, Riko summoned another knife using her free hand and then proceeds to embed it in Mari’s hand. Fresh blood start to pour down, dirtying the floor.

“I warned you, next time it’s for real. Tell me where the antidote is or else it will be your neck next. I’ll give you 3 second.”

“Ugh…. there’s no antidote, Ophis poison is….. AAAAAHHHHH.”

Another stab, now on the blonde’s other hand. The staff she was holding fall from her grasp. Riko eyes slowly becoming even colder.

“Wrong answer, I’ll give you one more second. TALK!”

“As I said there’s no….”

“I thought you’re more clever than this.

It’s a goodbye then…”

Just about when Riko is about to cut Mari’s artery...

“WAIT! I know where’s the antidote is. Please stop it Sakurauchi-sama!!!”

Just before Riko dagger actually cut Mari’s neck, Yoshiko words stopped her. Without losing her focus to Mari. Riko confirms Yoshiko words.

“Are you telling the truth? If you tell any lie your master will pay for it with her life.”

“I’m telling you the truth. Please release me first! I’ll give you the antidote.”

“No, what are you saying Yoshiko-chan. You can’t give them the antidote.”

Seeing Mari reaction, Riko judges that it seems Yoshiko is telling the truth. Giving eye signal to You to release Yoshiko, You then releases the raven-haired girl while still keeping watch on her. If she dares to make any stupid move, she will quickly stab her with her katana.

Ignoring Mari pleas, Yoshiko opens a drawer then takes a bottle with crystal liquid in it, she then throws it to You which she catches.

“That’s the antidote, quickly give it to Takami-san. I don’t think she have much time.”

“Well good thing you have some senses.”

You quickly approached Chika to give her the antidote, while Mari is shouting to Yoshiko. Hanging her head low Yoshiko could only mutters.

“It’s all I can do to save you Mari-sama. I cannot stand to watch you die.”

“YOSHIKO, I ALREADY TOLD YOU SHE NEED TO DIE. IF MY LIFE IS ENOUGH TO PROTECT THE STUDENT THEN I’LL GLADLY GIVE IT.”

“Mari-sama please think about how your family will react if you’re died. Your life is not your own.”

“THEN ARE YOU SAYING I SHOULD JUST WATCH WHILE MY STUDENTS… MY FRIENDS DIE!? SHE NEEDS TO DIE YOSHIKO, SHE NEEDS TO.. MMPHH.”

Riko forcefully holds Mari’s mouth silencing her, her cold gaze telling Mari to shut the hell up which Mari could only obey.

“You talk to much!”

“You-chan, how’s Chika-chan condition?”

Pouring the liquid in Chika mouth, You then checks her pulse. With delighted face she said, “Her face regaining color Riko-chan. Her pulse is also stabilizing. Looks like the antidote is real. But to be safe you should check her again after we got home.”

Feeling relieved, You then carries Chika in princess carry position. Preparing to leave. Now there’s only one thing left to do.

“I’m glad, now before we leave I’ll give you something to remember, consider this as a lesson for you!”

“Sun hyme, fourth verse, RADIANT DISSONANCE.”

With her palm, she strikes Mari above her navel which is the focus point of all aura in all human bodies. In an instant the effect shows up, Mari began to throw up a mouthful of blood while her flesh is burned at many spot. Satisfied with the result, Riko grins.

Like a doll when it’s string cut, Mari fall on the spot. Her staff which fell on the floor also disintegrated into blue motes of light.

“MARIIIIII.”

As quick as she can, Yoshiko ran to Mari side and pull her up. Looking at her body, there’s a lot of burn marks all over her body.  Mari herself is unconscious due to pain and blood loss.

“What….. What did you do?”

“It’s quite simple, I just overload the aura veins in her body using my aura which I already converted into flames. You know those vein like system that channels aura to human body. Just imagine it like when I pour a hot lava into it. Of course it would burn the system right?”

“With that I reckon it should takes months for her to recover. If she tried to use her spirit power in that condition. Her fragile aura vein will be broken beyond repair, then she have to say goodbye to her power and her guardian spirit forever.”

Yoshiko could only stare in shock. She knew that the red-haired girl is not joking. She could also see that her Mari condition perfectly fit with her explanation. Ophis cannot be felt around anymore, that could only mean Mari’s aura to sustain the black snake to remains in this world is gone.

“Why…. WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH THINGS!? AREN’T MARI-SAN YOUR SENIOR IN THE PAST!? SHE USED TO BE YOUR FRIEND!”

Hearing her question, Riko disinterestedly replied.

“Friend? Her? My only friend is You-chan and Chika-chan. I don’t remember having any friend other than them.”

A cold hearted reply. Enough to make Yoshiko whole body shivers. The only ones that Riko sees are You and Chika. Other than that, they’re no one significance.  

“Riko-chan are you done? We need to move, the teacher and student are closing in. I guess we’re too loud.”

“Ah right. We have to go fast. Now I guess you already know, but I’ll say it to you again. If you talk about us to other people, there’s no second time. We’ll kill you two without mercy.”

“Okay I’m done You-chan you remember to use your winds to mask our voice right?”

“Of course, all this time this room is enveloped by my winds so our voice wouldn’t be heard.”

“Good, now we’ll be taking our leave. Moon hymne, fifth verse aurora reflection!”

“Remember my words Tsushima. There won’t be a second time if you disturb us.”

Using her spell. Riko makes a layer of ice on them three to make them reflects the light so that their body is invisible then they leap out from the window. With her winds, You make all of three of them fly back to their house. Yoshiko who is left behind could only lament why did all of this happen which remind her that all of this happen because of two individual, which should already be dead.

 

oOo

 

-The night before yesterday, right after Riko threatens Mari the first time-

“You two... You two supposed to be dead. How are you still alive?”

Mari was sure… both Kanan and Hanamaru had been died years ago. They were both died on accident or at least that’s how the official report explains it, which of course Mari never believed since she thought she know the truth.

Chika killed the two.

“Don’t be so cold Mari, how about a hug? It’s been years since the last time we hugged each other.”

“...”

“I miss you, Mari…”

The blonde hesitated. Kanan should be dead years ago. Yet, why the girl stood right in front of her? The ponytail-haired girl opens her arms slowly, motioning to Mari so that the blonde came closer and embraced her in a warm nostalgic hug.

Seeing the girl’s body language, Mari’eyes went wide. There’s no mistake… It’s really Kanan!

“Kanan…” Mari stepped up closer to the ponytail-haired girl. Her arms moved forward as if she was trying to reach the girl in front of her. Tears welling up from both of her eyes.

Only to be halted by Yoshiko before she could reach the ponytail-haired girl. A large scythe could be seen on her right hand. Its curved blade gleaming near Kanan’s and Hanamaru’s throat.

Demanding an explanation, Mari growled irritatingly to the Raven-haired girl. “Yoshiko-chan?! What the meaning of this?!!”

Yoshiko didn’t give her a single reply. Her glaring eyes were fixed onto the two girls in front of her.

“What are you two?!!” Yoshiko spats harshly. Rather than a question, it sounded more like a demanding command.

“Whoa… Calm down, Yoshiko-chan! I don’t remember you being this cold hearted back then when we were still little. What happened to you, zura?” Hanamaru carefully pushing Yoshiko’s scythe using her index finger. Despite doing that, there was not even any single cut on her finger.

Ignoring Hanamaru’s protest, the raven-haired girl only growled more. “Both Kanan and Zuramaru died when they were not even eight. How could you two appeared before us in such appearance?!” The raven-haired girl looked once again to the two girl. Yes, it was like she was seeing both Kanan and Hanamaru in their teen.

A human spirit supposedly mirrors the appearance of themselves right before their death. So, there’s no way for both Kanan and Hanamaru’s spirits to appear before Mari and Yoshiko in their teenage. There are only two possibility. One they are actually impostors or two...

“To notice such simple thing… you surely changed, Yoshiko… Buuuut,” the ponytail-haired girl grinned before continued herself. “How are you so sure that both of us were dead? There’s still possibility that we somehow survived, right?”

“K-Kanan is right Yoshiko-chan… There’s some chance that they survived.  I know it’s small but anything could happen.”

Yoshiko only sighed hearing Mari’s plea. “Mari, I know your feeling. I want to believe what I see too. But you said it to me years ago ‘Don't let what you see clouds your judgement’, remember?!” The blonde shrank hearing what Yoshiko said.

“Also, don’t give me that bullshit!” Yoshiko glared again towards the two girls in front of her. “I can sense it! You two clearly reek of a spirit! There’s no way that you two are alive.”

“Oooh, nice observation, zura! But I can see that you’re making a blunder here…”

“W-what?!”

“Then, can you explain about the ‘two dogs’ that keep guarding Chika-chan?!”

“What? What two dogs?!” The raven-haired girl looked confused for awhile.

Then, everything clicked in her mind.

You… Riri...

Yoshiko cursed herself for not making a more serious observation yesterday. She just remembered that both You and Riko were also reported dead even years earlier than Kanan and Hanamaru. To make it even worse, she just remembered that it was Watanabe and Sakurauchi clan themselves that made the report while at the same time crossed out their names from both clans’ heir list. No one know the reason, but some rumor said that the girls died in an unknown accident together.

But the two girls she saw yesterday were real. There was no mistake that the two girls she saw along with Chika yesterday were You and Riko.

If the two were indeed dead like what their own clan reported, then there’s no way they appeared out of nowhere as transfer students whose age is the same as Chika.

The probability of the dead reports being false is almost none too, considering that the two were the only heir of both Watanabe and Sakurauchi clan. Their clan should have no reason to falsify their sole heir’s death report.

Not to mention there’s also this rumor that Sakurauchi clan adopt two girls into their clan after the incident. Most clans would prefer that their blood as pure as possible, thus marriage between same clan members is rather common. If they falsify their sole heirs’ death, then why Sakurauchi clan brings two outsiders into their rank in the first place?!

The only conclusion Yoshiko could achieve was both You and Riko were dead for real and somehow remains in this world and still growing as if they are still alive despite being spirits. And probably no one know about this...

"Alright! I admit you have a point here, Zuramaru.” The scythe on her hand dispersed into thin air. Yoshiko’s instinct still told her not to believe the two. But she couldn’t ignore what Hanamaru just said either. If the two girls near Chika is indeed the real You and Riko, then there’s plenty chance that the two in front of her are the real Kanan and Hanamaru. Still, there are too many questions inside her mind right now. She needed to look more for answers.

As for now, the only thing Yoshiko can do is keeping an eye for the two girls in front of her. “I’ll believe you two for now. But answer me honestly first.”

“Alright, what is it?” Kanan casually asked.

“What’s your true motive?!”

There was silence for some seconds before a burst of laughter could be heard from Kanan.

“What’s so funny?! Answer me honestly or I’ll cut you into two with my scythe!!!”

“Sorry Yoshiko-chan… Kanan-chan didn’t mean to laugh at you. She just happy that you don’t waste your time and goes straight to the main point, zura!”

“Sorry if I offended you, Yoshiko. I didn’t mean it, really. I’m just happy that you decide to ask what we want… It’s simple, we wanted a revenge.”

“Revenge? To who?” Confused yet she began to get the gist of it, Mari asked them again while Yoshiko falls silent. Both Kanan and Hanamaru looked delighted as they caught a hint of interest from the blonde.

Kanan lips formed a smile. Then she began to speak again. “I thought you already know but well it doesn’t matter. It’s Chika and her two guardian dogs.”

“It was Riko and You who killed us. Chika asked them.”

!!!

Mari could only held her breath. So her suspicion was true after all. The official report said that both Kanan and Hanamaru was killed by spirits but some part doesn’t add up. The fact that they were going out with Chika when that happen adds more suspicion to the story. Mari did think Chika had a hands in their death, but she didn’t expect that it was through Riko and You’s hands. Now knowing the facts, Mari resolved herself to take matters into her own hands.

“I see, so based on what you tell us, Chika asked You and Riko to kill you two?” the blonde earned a nod from both Kanan and Hanamaru.

“You two want me to help you right? Tell me what can I do. I would do my best to help you.”

“MARI!”

Hearing the blonde rash resolve, Yoshiko tried to speak some reason to her. Even if it was to help someone who she really cares, it most likely would involve killing someone and Yoshiko didn’t want Mari to become a murderer.

“It’s okay Yoshiko-chan, I understand what I’m getting into. Tell me what should I do to help you two.”

“As expected from Mari you caught on fast. It’s simple, I just want you to kill the three of them.”

As Yoshiko expected, they did want three of them dead. Yoshiko wanted to speak some sense to the blonde. But seeing her expression, she realized that anything she said would fall to deaf ears. Mari was too invested in vengeance. She failed to see Yoshiko’s concern.

“But won’t it be difficult to kill them? Chika is one thing but Riko and You are strong. Even with an ambush I need the help from 'Headquarter’ to kill them. And to do it, I need the approval of the seven clan's head.”

"There's no way I can do it, not to mention among the seven, Sakurauchi clan hold the most influence along with Watanabe. There's no way that they will let it slide, let alone approve my request if they know that our targets are actually their dead heirs."

“Oh don’t you worry, You don’t need to ask your father and the other heads. if you kill Chika then both of them will disappear too. Chika acts as the anchor for the two so that both You-chan and Riko-chan can stay in this world after all, zura.”

“I see so they’re anchored to Chika. That makes thing simple then. If Chika is dead then they would also be gone.”

“Un un, It’s good you’re quick to understand Mari. Also If you want I’ll give you this. This would make killing Chika far easier.”

A small vortex hovers above kanan’s palm before a small vial dropped from it onto Kanan’s palm. It contains a dark liquid like thing. Dark mist could be seen oozing out from its top.

“THAT!?”

“Oohh it seems like you know this thing Yoshiko! If you drink this Mari you won’t have any trouble against them. So what did you say?”

Just as Mari about to accept it, Yoshiko stopped her.

“NO! I WON’T ALLOW YOU TO DRINK IT MARI.”

“Yoshiko? But why, if I have that then wouldn’t I became stronger? It’s something Kanan gives. It won’t be dangerous.”

“NO. I WILL NEVER LET YOU DRINK THAT. IF YOU INSIST THEN I WON’T HESITATE TO DESTROY IT NOW!”

Instead of summoning her large scythe like before, a pitch black fireball appeared on her palm. The raven-haired girl prepared to use it to destroy the vial. Unfortunately, the vial vanished back into thin air before she could do so.

“Woah, woah I get it. I won’t give this to her. Well even without this if you have ‘that’ Yoshiko, then there wouldn’t be any problem. We’ll take our leave now.”

“Thanks for avenging us Mari.”

“Kanan…. Yeah I promise you that.”

“Bye-bye Yoshiko-chan. I hope to talk with you some more again. I’m really surprised you know, you’ve changed so much to the rate that you’re not so different from us two, zura.”

“Zuramaru…..”

Then both girls disappeared as quickly as they come. Mari clench her fist. Her purpose renewed. Yoshiko on the other hand could only wonder what this would mean. She don’t think she could stop Mari. She could only accompany her to the bitter end.

“Why did this have to happen.”

 

oOo

 

-Present time-

“Riko-chan is she okay?”

“She’s fine, the antidote is real. It seems like Yoshiko isn’t lying, that’s good. Now all that's left is to boost the healing process…

“...and we must tamper Chika-chan’s memories.”

Amidst my hazy consciousness I could hear two people talking. You-chan? Riko-chan? What happened to me. I don’t really remember…. Where…. Am I……

“Is it possible? There’s too much shock today after all. I won’t be surprised if she still remember what Mari say and did to her.”

“We have to thanks Mari for that, her poison weaken Chika-chan recognition that even now she’s still in a hazy condition. Thanks to this, it will be very easy to make her think the illusion I give her is real.”

“I see… I’ll leave it to you then, Riko-chan.”

“Roger that, You-chan! Sun hymne, 2nd verse haze fatamorgana.”

You-chan and Riko-chan are saying something…. It’s….. Getting warmer? I’m getting…. Sleepy……

“I will project an illusion that we go home together like always. At time like this, using a habitual experience to her will have very strong effects. It will make her easier to think that the illusion is the real deal.”

“Hmm I don’t really understand. But the important thing, Chika-chan won’t remember about what happened today, right?”

“Of course. I guarantee it.”

Won’t…. Remember…..? What I won’t….. Remember…..? So…. Sleepy….. Can’t open….. Eyes….. Anymore……

“Finally she’s asleep. Have a good sleep Chika-chan.”

“Good night, Chika-chan.

 

oOo

 

“Ah Chika-chan you’re awake.”

“Chika-chan. Finally, you’re awake. I’m already hungry.”

“Oh in that case, you can just take our food here. Also don’t forget Chika-chan porridge.”

“Eeeehhh…..? Alright then.”

“Riko-chan? You-chan? What…. Happened….?” Seeing my confused face, Riko begins explaining while You go out to take our food.

“Don’t you remember Chika-chan after we got home you drank an expired orange juice. We both already told you not to but it, and yet you still drank it. You got sick and fell unconscious after that.”

Did that happened….? I think there’s something……. Else….?

“Riko-chan…… Did that really happened? I think I got burned or something. My body is aching all over. It feel really hot too.”

“Oh that, it must be because of the juice. You did say your stomach hurt and burned too before falling unconscious. I think you get an infection now your body is burning hot and ache all over. Don’t worry, You will bring a bowl porridge made by kaa-san for you. It will revitalize you for sure.

A while later the door opens, revealing You with our foods on the tray. They look delicious and thanks to that, suddenly my stomach lets out a voice which made my face goes bright red.

“Ahahahaha it looks like Chika-chan is really hungry. Kaa-san already told us it’s okay to eat here as long as we clean up after we eat.”

“Ooohh, nice You-chan. Then Chika-chan let’s eat.”

Riko-chan hands me my bowl of porridge before they both start eating their own food. I also about to eat when I remember something I felt I really need to ask them both.

“Hey Riko-chan, You-chan.”

“Yes, Chika-chan?”

You two... Never killed anyone right?”

Suddenly they both stop eating and looking at me like I’m wearing the most ridiculous outfit ever.

“Of course never, right Riko-chan?”

“Yeah, why would we kill someone without any good reason. Though even with a good reason killing people is still prohibited.”

“What’s wrong Chika-chan? Why do you suddenly ask something like that?

Aaaahhh why I ask something like that, now they think I’m strange.

“Ahahahaha, just something nagging my mind. Of course not, that was stupid of me. I’ll start eating now.”

I then started eating with them. With smile they also continued eating. While eating we exchange pointless banter. I hope, our simple lives like this, could continue forever.

 

oOo

 

_“If you know, you might hate us. But that’s fine. If it’s for you we’ll do anything, even trampling anyone who stands against you.”_

_“So, please… smile for us…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chunk... And this concludes the first direct interaction (or rather clash) between Chika, You, Riko with Yoshiko and Mari who secretly backed up by Kanan and Hanamaru.
> 
> Thank you for reading... Please don't hesitate to leave your comment! We really appreciate it.


	11. Yohane

”Oooiii Chika, how long are you going to prepare yourself?! Riko and You have been waiting for you.”

“Coming Mito-nee!!!”

Replying to Mito-nee, I take my school bag and heading down. Once downstairs I quickly eat my breakfast with my family.

“Thanks for the meal. I’ll be going Mito-nee, Shima-nee, mom!”

“We’re heading out. Yosorooo!”

“We’ll be going then.”

“Be safe you all.”

Mom replies with a small nod while Mito-nee waves her hand and Shima-nee smiles at us. We need to hurry so that we won’t miss the bus. But for some reason, Riko and You seems quite relaxed despite the time.

“Come on you two! At this rate we’re going to miss the bus!”

The two girls only looks onto each other before giving me a mischievous grin. “Nah, we won’t be using the bus today.”

Eh? What did You say?

“What are you talking about You-chan?! How can we reach school without the bus?”

“It’s simple Chika-chan.” The ash-haired girl begin flexing her legs several time before Riko following suit.

“Ara! It seems Chika-chan forget that we haven’t give you your training for today.”

No, it can’t be?!

“Yes Chika-chan… this is our training menu today.” Riko cheers. “Prepare yourself to run from here to our school so that we won’t be late.”

…Huh?

“Wha…. what are you talking Riko-chan? Did you forget that the distance between home and our school? We won’t make it if we ran.”

“No, we had tested it before Chika-chan. There’s enough time if we start now.

Also the bus won’t be coming, right You-chan?”

“That’s right Chika-chan.”

Eh?

The bus won’t be coming? What are these two talking about?! There’re still a minutes or two more before the bus will arrive.

“Come on you two, there’s still enough time to reach the bus. See it’s not even 8 yet.”

“Sorry Chika-chan… But it’s actually a quarter past eight already Chika-chan. The truth is we tamper with the clock in your bedroom a bit so you won’t have any choice but to run. See, the bus isn’t there although your watch says 7:58. If your clock is showing the right time, then the bus should be there already.” Riko points her hands towards the bus station, showing that there’s not even a single bus in view.

Ah Riko is right. So they are even willing to go this far to train me. I know I’m the one who asked them for it. But aren’t they too serious about it? At this rate I’ll be drenched by my own sweat when I reach school.

“You two aren’t serious right... We can wait for the next bus... Let’s just wait for the next bus okay?”

I tried to make a plea to them, but to no avail they quickly grabbed my arms and drag me.

“Less talk more running Chika-chan. Zensoku zenshin YOSORO!”

“Oh yeah Chika-chan. If you’re fast enough you could still rest for some minutes before the first period. Good luck.”

Devils… These two are surely devils in disguise, I’m sure of it. Lamenting my fate I began to run following the two girls.

 

oOo

 

“Haaahh….. Haaaah….. No more…. Running….”

I hardly gasp for air while flopping down on my seat. They really made me ran all the way until school. I think I fainted for real when I reach the gates. Luckily both You and Riko replenished my stamina a little by transferring some of their aura to my body. Thanks to that, I still have energy to reach our classroom.

“Oi Chika you look really tired.”

“Yeah, have you been running or something?”

“Ooh... Yoshimi-chan! Mu-chan!” I greet the two girls who approached my desk. “Actually yeah… You-chan and Riko-chan recommended me to take exercise frequently to build up my stamina.”

“You sure are pumped up to catch up with the others, Chika-chan. It must be difficult, especially considering that you just have Mikan on your side recently.”

“Yeah Yoshimi-chan, never thought they would make me run that much though.”

“That much?” Both girls curiously raise their eyebrows.

“They made me run from the nearest bus stop from my home to this school.”

“EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!!!!”

Both Yoshimi and Mutsu look surprised. Not that I blame them though since the distance between my home and school is pretty far. Also Yoshimi and Mutsu are two of the few classmates who befriended me in this school for quite awhile. Yoshimi has short hair with her right side tied up. Mutsu also has short hair, while unlike Yoshimi, she only wears white headband. We continue our chatter for a while until the bell rings later.

 

oOo

 

“Chika-chan, why didn’t you talk with us this morning.”

“Yeah Chika-chan. Riko-chan and I feel lonely you know.”

“You two still bitter about that? I’m just talking with Yoshimi-chan and Mu-chan you know.” I said to the two with a teasing manner.

“Yeah but you keep ignoring us when we tried to enter the conversation. Even when You-chan threw that small paper ball at you, you won’t look at us. You don’t even talk to us when we came here.” Riko pouts.

“Oh that, well I’m still angry about this morning. Just think of it as a payback, Riko-chan, hehehe.”

“Chika-chan, you meanie.”

“Hey who's the meanie here?!”

These two still ask me about that? It seems that they really hate it when I ignore them. Well I’m still a bit angry about this morning because these two made me to run from our home to school. Now my clothes really smell thanks to the sweat. At least tell me beforehand so I can bring spare clothes and take a bath in the shower room when the rest period comes.

Now we’re at the rooftop enjoying our boxed meals. Mom and Shima-nee made these boxed meals for us.

“Chika-chan, want to trade? I’ll give you my orange. In exchange, I want your eggroll.”

“Sure. Also You-chan do you want some of my meat for your orange?.

“I’ll pass, I’m in the mood for mikan today.”

“Buuu, no fun!”

It’s surely fun enjoying our afternoon like this. Also from some time ago Mikan has been glancing at us after she came out of my mirror when I was trading food with Riko. It seems that she thought she was being called when I mentioned about You’s orange back then while actually we just exchanged some of our food. Mikan likes going out when we’re having lunch. After she goes out from the mirror she usually just laze around while sunbathing. Sometimes, Mirraji and Akitu accompany her. It’s really peaceful. I’ll be glad if this could continue forever.

CREEEK

And suddenly we hear the sound of a door slowly opened.

“Is Takami Chika-san here?”

“Ah yes, what is it?”

Me and my hopes. If I remember correctly. She should be one of the student council member, one of Tsushima-san’s underling. I don’t remember her name though. Is she planning to scold us?

“I’ll get straight to the point. Did you go to the principal office yesterday? The president told us she was going to fetch you after the assembly in the hall yesterday.”

“Huh? Oh no I don’t. I went back straight to the class after that. Although Riko-chan and You-chan brought me back home not long after that. She must have missed me by chance.”

“Yeah, Chika-chan and us went home early yesterday because Chika-chan fell unconscious after carelessly eating some snack. Is there any problem?”

Riko-chan collaborated my story, but it looks like that wasn’t what the student council member expected.

“Huh, how strange. Then was that really the work of a stray spirit?

“Stray spirit? What are you talking about?”

“They will announce it officially to the students body tomorrow. Please don’t tell anyone about this for now. Actually, the principal was attacked. Based on investigation, it’s believed that it was the work of a stray spirit but some rumor among the students said that it was intentional work by someone.”

!!!

The principal was attacked? By someone? How could they do this?

“By the looks from your expression, it seems you really didn’t know anything at all.”

“The principal…. Is she okay?”

“Fortunately, her life isn’t in danger but she sustains some heavy injuries and need to be hospitalized for a while. Her hospital location was not made public for safety reason. Well all of this will be announced tomorrow so I ask you once again to not spread unnecessary words to others for now. Good day then.”

I can’t believe what I just heard. The principal was attacked? She was the daughter of the Ohara family and also one of full fledged summoner in this town. She won’t fall that easily.

“Hey, what do you think, Riko-chan, You-chan?” I asked the two girls, but for some reason both Riko and You are deep in their own thought that they doesn’t answer my question at all. Suddenly the atmosphere became heavier before I decide that we should return to class right away.

 

oOo

 

“Mari, I bring you your drinks.”

“Ooh thank you Yoshiko-chan. Just put it on the table.”

Opening the door, I carefully bring the tea and put it on the table beside her bed. Inside the white hospital room, on the bed there’s Mari smiling weakly at me. Next to her bed, a stack of paper from her principal duty can be seen.

“I can’t believe you. You really going to do your work here? I could arrange for someone to take over your work while you rest, Mari.”

“Non non! That’s a big no Yoshiko-chan. How can I trust other people to handle my precious school?”

“You will never able to recover if you behave like that.”

“No problem. You’ll be the one who write it after all. If I don’t made the decision I won’t know what will happen to my dear school and that will be worse for my mental health.”

“So I’ll be the one who do it in the end.”

“Yeah after all my body is like this.”

Mari looks at her body sadly. Her body which was damaged by Riri’s spell is burnt in various places making her body looks really hideous. Luckily the burn scars only inflicted on her body no higher than her collarbones, but that might be just Riri’s intention, even the doctors jaw dropped when they saw Mari’s condition. Of course the same goes for Mari. She screamed in shock when her consciousness returned and looked at her own body in the mirror. But still she should be thankful I guess that Riri didn’t take Mari’s life.

Mari has been out cold for three days in the intensive care unit at least. Riri’s spell not only damaged her aura circulation but also her internal organs. The doctor even considered admitting her to intensive care since her condition looked really bad when she first came in. Luckily her condition stabilized as soon as she got her medicine and she was admitted to the normal room after a week. But still, just like what Riri said that time, Mari’s aura veins has been damaged beyond repair. Even the doctors said they never saw a case where one’s aura veins damaged to this extent before. Because of the destroyed aura veins, Mari’s body had been greatly weakened. Even holding a spoon for eating is really difficult for her.

The doctors said that Mari will need a lot of time to recover, not to mention the rehabilitations she need to do to help the recovery process faster. Even then, they are not confident how long it will take for her to recover. I can’t forget the face Mari made when she heard that. Those blank eyes, her face devoid of all hope like it’s the end of everything for her. What I could do is only cheering her up, I can’t even reassure her that everything will be alright.

“So it will take a lot of time huh?”

“Seems like it, don’t make that face Yoshiko-chan. The rehabilitations already going and I’m making good progress. I can already stand now when just a while ago, sitting up already make me really tired.”

“Sorry. If only I was stronger. You wouldn’t be hurt like this.”

That’s my real feeling. If only I noticed when the two barged in earlier, at least I can defend Mari properly.

“No way…. Yoshiko-chan actually worried about me.”

“If you didn’t want me to worry about you. I could leave you right now.”

“NOOO DON’T GO YOSHIKO-CHAN.”

I seriously planning to go back. I’ve had my hand on the doorknob after all. Sighing, I turn back to Mari again.

“Seriously Mari, couldn’t you be serious for once?”

“But… but… I don’t think you ever worried about me.”

“Give me one time I don’t worry about you. I worry about your antics everyday to the rate that sometimes I think it’s slowly making my hair turns white.”

“But, but you always angry at me. Dismiss me every time I asked you to go out with me. Also giving me the cold shoulder when I tried to joke with you.”

“Mari-sama, you really should be more aware of your position. Everything I did is according to your father wish. If someone didn’t become your brakes, I dread to imagine what your father will do to you.”

“So… all this time. All that you did is… For me…?”

Ah crap she begins tearing up. Mari always get emotional too easily. I think my ears and face getting hotter seeing her expression like that.

“...I see, I was an idiot for not noticing it sooner.”

“Glad you understand now. So will you hear my words now.”

“Huh? What about?”

Now is the right time. I need to make her stop now, before it’s too late.

“Stop going after Takami-san.”

“Are you serious?”

Mari tone suddenly turns cold. Well that’s to be expected. She hates everyone who disturb her school and students. But the two are not different than us, they don’t want their precious one to be disturbed. I need to make Mari aware of that.

“I’m serious. First of all, you saw their strength. Even if we fight fairly, the difference in power is too high. Looking at it objectively, I might be able to handle one either You or Riri. Even so I’m not confidence that I can win. At best, I could only hold one of them back. Even with you helping me our winning chance is slim.”

“But that’s not a reason to…”

“Secondly and this is the decisive problem. They didn’t attack our school’s students without reason.”

“Wha… what are you talking about?”

This is it. I must not fail this.

“The main problem here is because we believed that Riri and You killed the students from our school who bullied Takami a day before they somehow became transfer students. But the evidences reveal the opposite. It seems that the students who bullied Takami that day snatched away Takami’s mirror and threw it away to the sea.”

“You do remember that Takami always bring that mirror with her everywhere right?!” Mari nods while still listening attentively. “Apparently the mirror acts as stray spirit repellant since without it, a lot of stray spirits will attracted to Takami for unknown reason.”

“In short, those students are harvesting what they had sow. They threw away the only mean for Takami to protect herself from the stray spirits that time. As a result, they were killed by stray spirits that attracted to Takami.”

“Silly Yoshiko-chan… of course I know that already.”

“Even so, Kiyo was killed by Rikocchi and You. That’s the fact, they killed our student Yoshiko. You can’t let them go like that.”

“Of course murder is wrong, but we can’t rule out Kiyo Zako own involvement in that problem.”

“The truth is, Kiyo Zako often use her own circle to bully Takami because she’s different. The day when she was murdered, she along with her circle bullied Takami. It seems like, she was furious that somehow Takami defeated her easily in front of everyone that she couldn’t take it very well.”

“That time, all this time Takami have been bullied by them, but she never ever retaliate… even once.”

“What…. How did you even get this information? I never know about this.”

“I did my own investigation. It turns out somebody saw Takami was bullied the same day when Kiyo Zako get killed. The ones who saved Takami was Riri and You. After that I did my own research and found out someone who knows Zako quite well. She confessed to me on the condition that I would never reveal her story to the teachers. She was often ordered to bully Takami it seems. Not only her, most of girls in Zako’s circle were ordered the same by her. I don’t know about the past, but most of the time when Takami is bullied she never ask for help nor retaliate. She doesn’t tell what happened to her to the teacher either. Mari I know that you and I have some bad blood with Takami. But even for me, what they do to Takami is too far.”

“What did they do?”

“From Takami neighbours, they only said that most of the time. Takami went home with bruises and blood on her body and uniform. It’s a miracle that she haven’t suffered a wound mark or permanent injury. Her neighbours often said that the injuries looks quite fatal despite not life threatening according to them.”

“But, they said that they only pranked her a little...”

“About that, I asked some students to tell me the truth with my influence, it turned out that her bag or desk is usually vandalized. Her book is torn off so often that she needs to buy new book every sometimes.”

“I’m also at fault here because I never directly check the extent of what they did to Takami since I also hate her. But the way they bullied Takami. It even makes me sick.”

This is the truth. We trusted those girls too much we didn’t really check what they did. Even the teacher never said or did anything so we never really knew what they’ve done to Takami. We should never trust those girls completely, even though we’re so busy. I hope she could understand this, but because it’s Mari I don’t think I can convince her with this.

“So what Yoshiko-chan? What Chikacchi did, what she did could never be compared to simple pranks. She killed people Yoshiko-chan. Dead people could never be brought back, I thought you know that, so why are you trying to stop me?”

“Mari, please… I know that some of our students died because of the three, but it doesn’t mean that we’re innocent either. I said it before right?! We can also be blamed since we’ve ignored what our girls did to Takami!”

“Please, what have been done is done, we can’t do anything to undo it. Can’t we just forget it like what Riri wanted? She was your junior along with You and Takami back then in the ‘Institute’! At least leave them alone like what they asked since they used to be our fr-”

“YOSHIKO!!!” Mari’s roar is so loud that it catch me off guard, causing me to unable to finish my sentence.

“Don’t you dare mentioning about our time at ‘Solaris' anymore!!!”

“For me those old good days is no more than a fake dreams. Rikocchi, no… The Riko I know from that time had long dead along with You.”

“Mari… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s alright Yoshiko…”

“I know that you did everything to stop me because you care about me… But I won’t! I’ve made my resolve.”

“So please Yoshiko… Please don’t stop me…”

As expected, I have to bring ‘that’ out. Seeing Mari’s angered expression fueled by hatred, there’s no way I myself can stop her. I sigh while silently pulling a letter from my pocket before putting it on her lap. Mari looks at me confused, but I only urge her to read it. Noticing what I asked her to do, she starts to open and read the letter. Her face quickly changed to a pure rage after she read it.

_...to the representative of  Ohara clan, Ohara Mari who responsible to keep spiritual activities on Uchiura under control… the headquarter orders you to halt any activity related to Takami Chika immediately until further order..._

“No… What is the meaning of this?”

“It’s just as the letter says, the top brass are telling you to stay away from Takami. Just see the signature, it’s clearly a letter from the headquarters.”

Mari could only stares at the letter in silence. Five familiar signatures, completed with a clan’s insignia for each were stamped onto it. Among them are Sakurauchi clan’s along with Watanabe’s. But there’s this one that takes her attention the most.

It’s her father’s signature, along with Ohara’s clan insignia next to it.

“Yoshiko… You did this didn’t you?!” Mari’s hands trembling while her eyes shoot back at me with anger.

“I did what?!”

“How could you telling my father, even the higher ups from Sakurauchi and Watanabe clans about what happened?! Now the two clans know that their supposedly dead heirs are actually well and breathing, they’ll surely intervene!”

“No, Mari..  You are wr-”

“Shut up! There’s no one other than us who know about the two and have connection to the higher ups at the same time. You can’t fool me Yoshiko!”

“But I never told anyone like what you’ve asked, Mari!”

Mari grits her teeth. She doesn’t have any choice but to comply if it’s the order from headquarter.

She’s about to get angry again to me, but before she could do so, a knock can be heard from the door before it slowly opened from outside.

“Hello Mari, we came to visit…”

“Excuse us zura.”

“You two….” I move myself right in front of Kanan and Hanamaru. Mari still can’t believe what has just transpired, she looks blankly at Kanan and Hanamaru.

“Ah! I see, so you’ve received the letter…” Kanan blinks when she sees the paper on Mari’s hand.

“Get out! Mari didn’t need to see you two ever again.”

In attempt to dissuade them, I raise my right hand to bring out a black fireball. But before I could do so, Kanan swiftly grabbed my hand and hold me up.

“Oh no, we can’t have you kick us out before we have a talk with Mari, so will you let us a moment?”

She puts her hand on my neck just as she said that. This woman she tried to threaten to kill me if I don’t comply. But even so.

“Absolutely not.” However, before the ponytail-haired girl’s hand could hold a grip on my neck, my body fades into dark mist before reappearing behind her.

“Don’t move!” Before Kanan can reacts, I already hold her up by putting my hands right behind her head. A tinge of tiny pitch-black fireball can be seen hovering between my palm and Kanan’s hair, ready to grow bigger and burn her head anytime I want. If she make any move, I’ll shoot this black flame at her. Looking at her back, kanan only smiles while her hand clench. Is she serious? Did she think I’m all talk. If she thinks so, then I won’t hold back. But then,

“Stop it, zura. You two back down this instant.” Said Hanamaru.

We both look at her. On her hands, two balls of glowing aura are aimed at us. Realizing the situation, I back off and move back to Mari’s side again. Seeing what I do, Hanamaru sighs then tries to reason with me.

“Stop it Yoshiko-chan, we just want to talk with Mari-chan for a minute or two. Antagonizing us won’t help you at all zura.”

“Shut up! Because of you two Mari is in this state. We don’t want to talk to you, leave.”

“Now, being unreasonable, aren’t you? We only told you two the truth. Aren’t you being rude by rejecting our presence before letting us talk to her zura?”

“So? At least I know the only thing you two bring to Mari is danger. Get out before I force you.”

“Stop it Yoshiko-chan. Let me talk to them.”

“Mari, you don’t understand. These two are dangerous. Because of them you got into this state, we can’t believe what they’re saying.”

“I perfectly understand what I’m getting into Yoshiko-chan and I want to talk to them. Please Yoshiko-chan, just believe in me.”

“..... fine.”

Looking at her eyes, I can see that she’s serious. Begrudgingly, I step back. I never able to refuse her when she make that eyes and she knows it. Mari then begin to talk with Hanamaru.

“First thank you for coming to see me Hanamaru-chan, Kanan. I’m really happy, but how did you know which hospital where I was at.”

“Don’t mind it, also of course we’ll know. Since you didn’t came back to us, something have happened so we just tracked you down with the help of our spirit friends zura.”

“I see…” a small smile on Mari’s face. But it doesn’t long until it turns into an anger.

“So it was you two who told the higher ups?!”

“We’re sorry for doing this without asking your permission first Mari-chan. But we don’t have any choice zura. It was thanks to Sakurauchi clan and with the help of Watanabe clan that we two can remains in this world despite our current condition.”

“...” Mari keeps her mouth shut while glaring at Kanan and Hanamaru. It seems that she’s trying to determine whether the two girls telling lie or not.

“If you say so… I guess it can’t be helped then.” her voice softens after several moment. “But next time please tell me first. You realized that by doing this you two also hinder your own objective!”

“We are sorry Mari…”

“It’s fine… What have done is done, Kanan…”

“...”

“So, it was Sakurauchi and Watanabe clan who saved you two back then?”

“Yes… it was thanks to them zura.”

“So, I assume that now you two are here in Uchiura because you are under their order?”

“Since we don’t have any physical body anymore, and maintaining this spiritual body is quite difficult,  we can’t return to our respective clan. We can’t tell you the details about the deal we’ve made with Sakurauchi and Watanabe, but we are ordered to investigate whether this Takami Chika and the incident that happened twelve years ago has any relation or not.”

“I see…”

“So… How about Chika?” Kanan asks. “It seems that you lost, Mari... Will you give up on her?”

“Kanan, you?!!”

“I said stop it Yoshiko-chan. So it seems, now I’m paying the price since I lost. I can’t even feel my aura coursing through my veins anymore.”

I can’t bear to watch Mari like this. Though it seems both Kanan and Hanamaru seems enjoying this situation. With a grin Kanan take a familiar vial from her pocket.

“That’s sad to hear, but we can help you with that. If you took this vial then you would recover completely in an instant… Though it seems our Yoshiko here is against the idea.”

So she noticed. I already prepare to destroy that bottle the moment Mari accept her offer which she would most likely do. Unexpectedly though, Mari gives her an exact opposite reply.

“Sorry but I can’t take it. You probably already know about this letter content. but I have been ordered to stay away from Chikacchi by the headquarter.”

“Also, I’m not an idiot, Kanan. Judging from Yoshiko’s reaction I know that she’s familiar with the thing inside that vial pretty well. So I can’t accept that, even if it’s from you Kanan… I’m sorry.”

“Hoo… I see, well it’s doesn’t really matter anyway. Let’s go Hanamaru, we don’t have business here anymore for now.”

“Wait, Kanan! Before you leave, will you answer my last question?”

“Hmmm? It depends Mari.”

“It was you two who encouraged me to avenge the dead girls and avenging you…”

“Yet, at the same time you seems doesn’t really mind it at all by easily revealing Rikocchi and You to the higher ups, their own clans.”

“What are you actually after, Kanan?!”

The ponytail-haired girl staggers for several miliseconds, but she quickly giving the blonde a smile to hide her surprise.

“Well we have no choice but to work under Sakurauchi clan since we two owe them…” Kanan contemplated. “But like you said Mari, We would be a walking contrary if we want you to avenge us while at the same time telling them that their supposedly dead heirs are still out there protecting someone who’s potentially the same girl who caused the great disaster twelve years ago.”

Disaster twelve years ago? Did she means the truth that secretly hidden to the public by the higher ups?

“Rest assured, we never told them that the ones who protect Chika are Riko and You. It seems that Sakurauchi clan immediately intervene with your action after they demanded us to tell them the two girls’ characteristics when we told them that she’s guarded by two strong guardians. They must feel suspicious since the information we were forced to gave match their supposedly dead heirs even though we pretending to not know anything about the two while trying to be less subtle as possible.”

“Still, that didn’t answer my question Kanan! What are you two after?!”

“Sheeesh… Impatient aren’t you Mari?” Kanan laughs. “For now, let’s just say that aside from what both Sakurauchi and Watanabe clan want, we have our own agenda…” Kanan said before once again turning her back.

“We’ll be on our way then zura! Rest well, Mari-chan! See you later, yoshiko-chan.”

Both of them turn their back to leave. I’m about to relax when Kanan muttered something.

“Well today’s a failure but if you need us you just need to call us. We’ll be back some other time.”

Leaving those words, they both leave. I can finally relax though I’m quite surprised Mari reject her offer. I thought she would instantly accept it.

“I’m surprised you didn’t accept their offer.”

“No, from my experience a suspicious power like that will have serious side effect. That’s why I rejected it, also the doctor said I could recover if I do my best so that’s what I gonna do.”

“Anyway Yoshiko-chan, I’m hungry, bring me some hamburger.”

“Okay… okay Mari.”

It seems I don’t really need to worry about her too much.

 

oOo

 

Time flies fast as some weeks quickly passed. Now half of the autumn had been passed. Mari has been dismissed from the hospital but she still cannot move freely like before. Her aura vein also haven’t been recovered properly so she still diligently following her rehabilitation. Sadly the result is minimal, it seems the damage is too severe for her body to properly heal. Normally most people would have give up already, but she still believe that she will recover eventually. She’s still unable to go to school, even moving around the house greatly takes her energy away. So with permission from the teacher, Mari decide to hire a private teacher to homeschool her at her mansion so when she will come back to school she could catch up. Her principal works are also brought to her home and for now I’m going to her house to drop her paperworks and help her.

“Aaah Yoshiko-chan. Thanks as always, so is there anything new?”

“Nah not really just the usual stuff.”

“Eeehhh? That’s boring, tell me your story at school then.”

“Well then….”

We then proceed to our small talk about school, after that we proceeds to do our works. When we almost finished, it’s almost night.

“It’s 6PM, I’ll be preparing your food then Mari.”

“Thanks as always Yoshiko-chan. Can you make me a hamburger for today?”

“Nope, I’ll be making what the doctors told me to, don’t think I will be pampering you forever.”

“Eeehhh, Yoshiko-chan you bully.”

Smiling I proceed to the kitchen. Just as I was about to finish the dishes, suddenly the intercom rings.

“Coming.”

Wondering who it is, I proceed to outside and open the gate.

“Tsushima-san. Is the principal okay?”

“We’ve been very worried”

“We brought fruits! Oh and there’s letter from everyone who couldn’t come too.”

“Tanaka-san? Hoshino-san? Ran-san? Everyone... How did you know Mari-sama is back from hospital?”

“Well one of my parents work at the hospital the principal was in, Yoshiko-san. They told me she was discharged. After preparing the gift, we came here.” Tanaka explains.

They are the girls from our school. They are all Mari’s faithful followers who share the same sentiment like her. It seems they knew Mari was discharged. I then proceed to bring them to Mari. Mari, not expecting the surprise is in tears.

“Everyone? You all actually came...”

“Of course we did Principal… Ah, I guess we should call you Mari-sama now since we are currently not in school area.” Tanaka smiles sheepishly.

“We missed you so much, Mari-sama.” Hoshino adds.

Leaving them helping to prepare food they bring along, I go back to the kitchen to prepare additional snacks for the girls. I put them in the tray before bringing them to Mari’s room and join them. The talks went on for about 2 hours. When it’s almost 8 I then remind them.

“Oh look at the time you girls, it’s almost 8 shouldn’t you all go home?”

“Ah right, we’ll be coming again Mari-sama, Yoshiko-san!”

“Yeah, we’ll bring more gift next time.”

“You all… I’ll be expecting expensive stuff then.”

“Don’t make the hurdle too high Mari-sama, please spare our wallet…”

“Ahahaha, it’s joke! It’s joke! Please don’t take it seriously everyone.”

With those words they all then go back home. After I accompany them to the gates, I went back to Mari’s room when suddenly I a sniffing voice. Surprised, I quickly opened the door. In there, Mari was crying.

“Oh Yoshiko-chan...”

“Mari… what’s wrong?”

“Yoshiko-chan… It’s just… everyone went to visit me… But I can’t do anything… Even with the extensive rehabilitation, my body is still a mess… I can’t even call Ophis anymore… if this goes on, what use will I be to our school… To them…”

“Mari… It’s going to be okay. The doctors said you’ll be better right? If you just follow the rehabilitation then…”

“BUT HOW LONG WOULD THAT TAKE?”

Suddenly Mari roared at me, surprised I could not utter anymore words. Then she proceeds to shout at me, pouring her feelings all this time to me.

“I’VE DONE EVERYTHING. I FOLLOWED EVERY INSTRUCTION. BUT WHAT DO I GET? I COULDN’T EVEN GO TO SCHOOL. I COULDN’T EVEN FEEL THE AURA RUNNING COURSE INSIDE MY BODY. I COULDN’T EVEN SUMMON OPHIS ANYMORE. WHAT USE DO I HAVE NOW!? THE DOCTOR’S EVEN SAID THAT THEY DON’T KNOW WHETHER I WILL RECOVER OR NOT!!! IF SO THEN HOW MANY TIMES I SHOULD REPEAT THIS REHABILITATION?! A YEAR? TEN YEAR? OR MAYBE UNTIL I GET OLD…?!”

Sniff… Sniff…

“Mari… I… I...”

“Yoshiko-chan…I’m sorry. I’m just a little… Tired... I wanna rest…”

The figure of Mari who said that… looks so small and fragile… I couldn’t speak any consolation to her. Mari then cover her body with her blanket. She then says this to me.

“Please leave Yoshiko-chan… just… Leave me alone for now…”

Without a word, I go outside, leaving Mari alone. All this years I have never felt so powerless. Maybe I should walk around in order to cool my head off. Without a direction, I proceed to walk along the beach. I can feel the sea breeze slowly caressing my raven hair while the waves voice echoing in my ears.

“It feel nice… I guess I’ll head back soon.” I said to myself after staying there for several minutes. But before I could do so, I notice that the girls who just visited Mari not to far away.

“Huh? What are they doing here? They should have return to their home.” I wonder before realizing that they are currently talking with two other girls.

And the two girls are no other than Kanan and Hanamaru.

I got a bad feeling so I hurried myself to approach them but it seems like their talk is over. Kanan gives them some vials with abyss miasma inside, the very same vial that she offered to Mari back then before they walk off.

Miasma is an unknown substance that in normal condition should never exist neither in this world nor spirit realm. They were believed to originally leaks to the spirit realm and our world from Yomi, the land of death where Izanami resides. Naturally, it’s able to corrode anything that stands in its way.

However, there’s another more rare miasma other than the usual one. It’s called abyss miasma and it’s very rarely leaks into this world. This abyss miasma is believed to be purposely produced by Izanami herself to corrode stronger spirits such as those that belong in the Juunishi, the Twelve Zodiac spirits or Divine spirits whose power defy even humanity’s logic.

Unlike the normal miasma, instead of instantly corroding everything on its way, abyss miasma enhances and boosts the spiritual power of living thing that comes into contact with it, making the creatures become stronger than before. This had caused people in the past looking for this miasma as a shortcut to make them stronger.

However, abyss miasma is still a miasma. It still has a nasty effect on living things.

In exchange of the power it gives, it would corrode the mind of living thing that comes into prolonged contact with it, slowly turning them into mindless beast in the process. Some reports even show some cases where the abyss miasma not only affect human who comes into contact with them, but also their guardian spirit to the rate that the corroded guardian spirit can force an ‘ _Assimilation_ ' with its summoner, the second and much harder method to fight against stray spirit other than ‘ _Soul Release_ ’. However, since the corroded spirit would heavily affects the summoner’s mind and soul, resulting in a mindless chimera instead of the normal ‘ _Assimilation_ ’. Some expert from the headquarter coined this state of forced assimilation as Encroachment.

I have no idea how Kanan and Hanamaru got their hands on such dangerous thing. But realizing what they have done, I ran approaching Tanaka and Hoshino’s circle hoping to stop them from doing stupid things. But before I could reach them, a blur image of a Kanan appears in front of my eyes a moment before I feel that my body falling hard onto the beach sand.

“Move it, don’t you dare stop me.”

“Why are you so against it Yoshiko-chan? Don’t you realize you’re the same like them? The same like us zura?”

“DON’T YOU DARE. I’M NOT LIKE YOU TWO, NOT EVEN CLOSE.”

“Really? But I don’t see the difference between ‘you' and I zura! It’s useless, even though you hide in the deepest part of your inner self, I still can see ‘you’!”

“W-what are you talking about, Zuramaru?! You’re not making any sense!”

“Shhhh… be quite Yoshiko-chan. I’m not talking to you right now.”

Eh?

“Yes, I’m talking to ‘you’, Yohane.”

“Wha…”

How… How did she know?!”

Suddenly I felt something rising from inside. It’s coming…. She is coming….

“Aaaaack!!!”

“ _How dare you calling me, foolish spirit?! Do you dare to incur the wrath of this fallen angel?”_

“Same as always Yohane-chan. It’s just that your friend Yoshiko-chan didn’t agree with us, isn’t she mean zura?”

“ _Hoh… That’s none of my business. This me don’t have any business with your stupidity you foolish yet cunning monkey!!!”_

_“To the darkness then I’ll return.”_

_“...Uh… What happened?”_ my consciousness slowly return.

“Ah wait, don’t you…”

I grabbed Hanamaru arm before throwing her body back. Due to Yohane returning back to my subconscious, I can take control of this body back. Kanan then steps between us to protect Hanamaru. I don’t have the time for this stupidity.

“Yoshiko, are you trying to anger us.”

“GET OUT… YOU TWO ALREADY ANGER ME ENOUGH! WHY CAN’T YOU TWO JUST LEAVE US IN PEACE!? GO AWAY!”

“Kanan-chan, it’s no use zura. Let’s just go back.”

“Well if you say so, Hanamaru...”

Without wasting any time, both girls turn back before they begin to walk away. But after a while Hanamaru stopped and say this.

“But just remember this Yoshiko-chan, if you try to stop them we will stop you. They accepted the abyss miasma out of their own volition. We didn’t seduce them or anything, they accept it because of their own will to help you and Mari. But then… You used to be not so different than them... Aren’t you Yoshiko-chan?”

I throw a black fireball at them to shut them up. Before it can hit though they disappeared, leaving two echoing laughs in the air.

Left alone, I find myself walking a bit further to the sea, ignoring the small waves that wetting my school uniform as the seawater getting deeper the further I walk.

Unexpectedly, ‘she’ appears right in front of me through the water reflection. Even though her appearance a bit blurry thanks to the waves, I know that she is staring back at me. She looks more logical, more sinister, more ruthless. She looks exactly the same as me if not for her bloody red eyes which represent her ruthlessness and her cruelty.

“ _Why thou doesn’t do anything? Those girl would willingly head to ruins because thou did not stopped them.”_

“I wanted to but I can’t. If I stopped them, I’ll be denying their feelings.”

“ _Dost thou concern yourself your feeling more than thou friend. This weakness will gnaw you in the end foolish mortal.”_

“SHUT UP YOHANE. WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!?”

“ _This me know everything about you. Your every fiber being is also mine to begin with. You should know better than to argue with this fallen angel.”_

“Then oh so great angel-sama. What do you propose me do?”

_“Nothing, since it will have no meaning.”_

“Are you mocking me?”

_“I’m only another soul which resides in your being. Even if this me tells you what to do. You won’t accept it because such is the human nature. If you decide on it yourself then that’s what you should do.”_

“I’M ASKING YOU SINCE I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!”

“ _This me will never repeat the same words twice, but let me alleviate you of one thing foolish mortal. If you don’t decide soon, your treasured master would be consumed by the darkness… Forever.”_

“If that’s a joke then that’s not funny.”

_“This Yohane is always serious, since she was born. If you don’t decide fast then all she’ll be left is just memories.”_

“SHUT UP!”

In rage, I punch my own reflection on the water before I fall down on my knees crying my heart out. Someone… Someone just… Tell me…

“Tell me… Yohane… What should I do?”

_“That’s… Not for me to decide Yoshiko…”_

The voice echoes in the air before slowly fading. I could only cry harder, causing the black colored contact lenses slipped from my eyes thanks to the overflowing tears, revealing a red colored irises beneath it.

It’s almost like my irises are stained by blood. A sign that one had long corroded by abyss miasma.

The very same eyes color possessed by Takami Chika.

It’s the eyes of one who brings misfortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who doesn't realize it yet, the name 'Solaris' is actually taken from one of the names proposed for Uranohoshi's school idol group's name along with 'Aqours' in the voting back then in 2015. Himizu-san and I use the name 'Solaris' intentionally.
> 
> In this fic Yoshiko and Yohane are a complete different personalities in a single body instead of Yohane being Yoshiko's alter ego like in the series. and finally this chapter might answer your question why in the previous chapter Yoshiko's eyes color were black instead of the original red. 
> 
> Some of you might realized already that the letter received by Mari in this chapter is only signed by five families with Sakurauchi, Watanabe and Ohara among them. some might be confused as why there're only five instead of six or seven. I believe that the two remaining families can be easily guessed since they have been mentioned specifically in some previous chapters before.
> 
> And yeah, I'd like to address one more thing since both Himizu-san and I got several questions regarding the Kurosawa sisters in this fic. Yes, it's true that we never specifically mentioned about Ruby nor Dia in this fic before, and it seems it made some of you wondering whether we're planning to put them into this fic or not. So, where are they? Unfortunately, the only thing I can say right now is that we'll leave it to the reader's imagination for now... Although if you're keen enough, some of you may realize that both Himizu-san and I had actually drop a single hint somewhere among the ten previous chapters since the beginning.
> 
> well, I think that's everything for now... What do you think? Please leave your Kudos and comment so that we can improve! Thank you for your support!!!


	12. Miasma

CLANG… SLASH!

“You’ve gotten better Chika-chan.”

“Really? I guess it thanks to you two You-chan, Riko-chan.” Spark flies around while You and I trading slash after slash. Compared to some weeks ago, I begin to be able to see through almost any incoming slashes from You.

It was thanks to some advice from Riko.

‘Don't solely focus on your opponent’s weapon Chika-chan. Instead, focus yourself to your opponent’s eyes.’ the words Riko said echoed in my mind.

I was confused by Riko’s words the first time she mentioned it. And it took me quite awhile to realize what Riko means. Trying her tips I realized that for several milliseconds before You attacked me, her eyes would slightly gazing to the place where she would land her attack. Because of this, I can react earlier to parry the ash-haired girl’s strike easier.

Seeing that I begin to understand her words, from times to times Riko will also try to attack me with her spells. Three days has been passed since the first time Riko joined the fray by providing some support for You while at the same time act as distraction against me for my training, but since I have already saw some of her attack pattern so many times, by sensing her aura I could dodge them rather easily.

Our daily routine goes like this for the last one month. On early morning we go to Awashima Island to train. The training basically consists of honing the control of my aura or self defense. Sometimes like today, You or Riko would ask me to spar with one of them while the other provides cover and support for the other from time to time. At first I felt it’s really unfair for me, but gradually I realize by doing this, my perception quickly improves now to the rate that if I concentrate enough I know the position of falling leaves around us while still keep deflecting You’s never-ending strike. It was too much for my mind at first but once again, thanks to Riko guidance, now I can filter every information that enters my brain.

Another slash coming from You, but I know it’s a feint. Her footing isn’t as firm as usual, not to mention her eyes are glancing at another direction. It doesn’t take long time until I notice a swirl of wind on the ash-haired girl’s left palm, forming a wind blade. Reacting accordingly, I use my shoulder to ram You and then slash her in a diagonal arch using Taiyouji’s elongated aura blade. But as expected it would not go that simple. You quickly backflips after getting rammed. As a result, my knife only cut thin air.

“Is that all you can do You-chan? You’ll never hit me if you keep repeating the same attack.”

“Getting cocky huh Chika-chan?”

“Of course, today is the day where I’ll defeat you!!!”

With that declaration I dash like a bullet, swiftly closing the gap between us. The ash-haired girl’s irises widen in surprise. Her body though, quickly recovers by reflexively entering her own battle stance while waiting for me to be in her striking range. However, because of our several sparring in the previous weeks, I start to get the gist of her Shiranui’s strike range.

Just before I get into her attack range, using a small amount of aura I focused on my legs, I jump to the air. Near the spot where my position was on the ground, multiple icicles are prodding out from the right, left and back of my previous position. As expected Riko would attack me when I got closer to You. She’s using the icicles to attack me while at the same time limits my movement, leaving only a single path to dodge her icicles: going straight ahead. Of course if I go that way I’ll automatically enter You’s strike range without any single means to escape. Too bad, I had predicted it already and jumping to the air instead.

As the gravity begins to pull me back to the ground, the protruded aura that covered Taiyouji’s blade on my hand vanish slowly. The aura accumulated on the dagger’s blade is transferred to my fist.

Seeing what happened, the ash-haired girl looks surprised again. But it doesn’t long as a grin begins showing on the ash-haired girl’s expression when she realized my intention.

“Too bad Chika-chan, it’s my win again this time! Your stunt by jumping to the air instead of entering my shiranui’s striking range to avoid Riko-chan’s icicles is commendable!” With those words You prepared herself, ready to strike me who’s currently still midair. “But it ends here! With no mean to dodge, you’re no more than a sitting duck, Chika-chan!”

Or at least that’s what the ash-haired girl thinks…

No You-chan, you’re wrong…

The one who’ll win...

IS ME!

Neither You nor Riko expect what happened next. A small explosion can be seen from behind me. By focusing some aura on my feet like a booster, I propel myself down towards swiftly.

And it doesn’t end here…

Due to my sudden burst of speed. You doesn’t have time to prepare herself. The ash-haired girl hastily try to recover her posture, but I won’t let her. When I landed in front of her, I stomp my feet as hard as I can to the ground causing a small tremor as the result. Caught in the surprise, the ash-haired girl panickly launches an imperfect horizontal slash from her left.

CLANG!

THUD!

The sound of steel clashes with steel rings in the air once again before You’s Shiranui falls onto the ground near me. “Too bad You-chan… “

“Hitotsu Norito…

“Kousoku kobushi!”

Using my whole body, I punch with all my might. Realizing that she can’t recover her posture in time and already losing her weapon, the ash-haired quickly jumping back to mitigate the damage.

TCH!

Not fast enough, I can still deal enough damage to win this.

CHILL

Dangerous… I have no idea why, but my instinct is telling me that if I continue pushing forward like this I will be sliced. What should I do?! I can’t stop, if I stop now, I would never get an opportunity like this anymore.

Steeling my resolve I head forward, ready to land my fist on the ash-haired girl’s gut, but then.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!!! THIS MATCH IS A DRAW.”

With Riko’s words both You and I stop moving. A poof of smoke covered You’s katana on the ground before it reverts back into Akitu. So it’s a draw… that was really frustrating.

 

oOo

 

“I was sure I’m gonna win this time.”

“Well that’s mean you still have ways to go Chika-chan, that was really good by the way. You completely caught me off guard.” You praised me, but I’m still unconvinced. The only thing I do is munching down mom’s cooking she prepared this morning while grumbling as a response. It was a simple breakfast with miso, fried egg, stir fry, and fried fish. It works perfectly to energize us after we trains. Even Mikan, Akitu, and Mirraji is eating their portion happily.

Sometimes seeing the three eating makes me wonder why spirits can eat human foods. Then again, it’s a common knowledge that stray spirits eat human to fuel themselves. Based on that, it seems that those food is converted to aura reserve in their body in a similar way I guess…

Well since I can touch Riko and You, I guess spirits do have corporeal bodies in this world. That might explain why Mikan, Akitu and Mirraji can eat our food too.

Mikan looks really happy since this is the first time that I could almost win against both You and Riko and didn’t even pass out like before. Though I can’t really enjoy the meal since I still can’t accept the result.

“Riko-chan why I didn’t won? it’s pretty clear that I should won right?”

"Ara, you’re still upset about that?”

“Of course I am.” Why wouldn’t I? It’s clear I had the upper hand. I was sure I should have won. Riko then put her hands on her cheek clearly troubled hearing my answer.

“Oh dear, if this goes on then Chika-chan will die very early.”

“Riko-chan are you mocking me?”

Mustering the meanest face I can show, I stare at Riko. Unfazed, Riko just shakes her head before giving a long sigh. Her expression saying that she couldn’t believe me.

“This is really troubling. Don’t you realize Chika-chan, You-chan was ready to shoot another wind blade at you from your back? To be more precise, she asked Akitu through their mental link to get ready to throw one to your back in case I didn’t stop you two back then.”

“Eh? So that’s where the chill I felt come from?!” A soft bellowed moo can be heard from the small buffalo spirit, confirming my suspicion.

“So you do realize it, why you keep pushing yourself forward then?”

“Eh? Because even though You-chan jumped backwards, I believe my speed could still follow her before her wind blade would hit me.” It’s what I really felt. I really thought I would hit her faster than what Akitu would throw at me. Hearing my response, the red-haired girl only facepalmed.

“I can’t believe you, you don’t even put any barrier to protect your back!!! Why are you so reckless?”

“Because I focused all my energy chasing You-chan?”

“...I give up.”

Riko looks like she completely lost all hope at me. Meanwhile You only laughs seeing our banter. Hey! Don’t laugh! I was certain that was the moment I win but ended in a draw just because a wind blade ready to slice me from behind.

After composing herself, You begin her explanation to me.“Well Chika-chan let’s say that you successfully land your hit that time, have you thought what would happen afterwards?”

“I would get hit by the wind blade. But it doesn’t matter right? I would have already won since my fist hit you first.”

“Wrong, in real battle both of us would kill each other and your victory would have no meaning, Chika-chan.”

… I haven’t thought about that. It’s true, if the match was continued it was really possible for both of us to kill each other. I cannot say anything in responses. Satisfied seeing my reaction, You continues.

“Not to mention I was still capable of focusing some of my aura on the place you would hit. It wouldn’t do much since I didn’t have enough time, but it would reduce the damage I would take from you Chika-chan…”

“Well that’s no surprise seeing that you rarely experience life and death situation. And that match was a really good match, you even forced me to ask Akitu to prepare himself a wind blade to throw at you,since you really checkmated me. But remember, victory will have no meaning if you’re not alive at the end.”

To survive huh…. I never thought about it, even though You and Riko train me seriously to the point where I might die if I’m not serious enough. I still sometimes think that what we have done is no more than practice and neither You nor Riko will do any harm to me. I didn’t realize I only focused to what right in front of me instead of thinking for possible results up ahead.

“Still I was saved since Akitu could throw wind blade at you. Why didn’t you ask Mikan to protect your back before?”

“Kyuun?” Hearing her name, Mikan looks at this way curious why You called her.

Using Mikan not only as a weapon but a partner… I….

“I never thought you could do that.” Both You and Riko’s mouth jawdropped after hearing my answer.

“Oi oi are you serious Chika-chan? You’re joking right? Even Riko-chan shares her workload with Mirraji when she casts extremely complex spells in such short time frame. You’re telling me you did all of that by yourself?”

“No… usually Mikan just warned me if there’s danger but recently I asked her to not help me since I thought you two want me to do it all by myself.”

“...Sometimes, I can’t tell if you’re a prodigy or an idiot Chika-chan.”

“She’s an idiot for sure, Riko-chan.”

“Hey!”

I’m not an idiot. Sure my grades at school are a bit lower than my class’ average. But I’m surely not an idiot. Ignoring my protest, You began to think out loud.

“But that’s not humanly possible Riko-chan. It’s already strange that she can senses what happens to her surrounding while keep parrying and dodging our relentless attack and trying to calculate our next move. Normally you need your guardian spirit’s help for that.”

“And that’s why she’s a genius, her potential is not something that normal people capable of but since she realizes it that way. It still makes her an idiot.”

Is Riko-chan praising me or mocking me? I don’t know anymore.

“Also, there’s this thing that has been bugging me for awhile…” Riko hums as she looks at Mikan.

“Ah! So you noticed it Riko-chan?!.”

“Huh? What do you mean Riko-chan, You-chan?”

“We two just noticed it recently after you show us that technique several times Chika-chan, the amount of aura accumulated on your fist before unleashing it and the damage it causes...”

“Please tell us, do you feel exhausted after using that technique?”

“Hmm… come to think about it, I guess it really drains my aura.”

“I guess our suspicion is right, Riko-chan…”

“Huh? What suspicion, You-chan?” I asked the ash-haired girl before Riko could agree with You.

“Chika-chan, do you know how much aura you use to unleash that technique of yours?” the red-haired girl asks seriously as her amber-colored eyes meet mine.

“Hmmm, I don’t know the exact…” I hummed affirmatively before continuing my explanation. “But it usually takes almost a third of my reserve to unleash one.”

“And yet, the damage is still minimal…” Riko cuts. “You know, Chika-chan… with that much aura you use to unleash that Kousoku Kobushi of yours, turning the trees around here to dust should actually be an easy feat.”

“Eeh?! Really?! I’m actually that strong?” the two girl only facepalmed seeing my bewildered expression.

“Chika-chan, you dummy! It means Riko-chan is telling you that there’s something wrong with how you did it!”

“Eeeh?! But I never have any problem unleashing it before. You can ask Mikan if you don’t believe me.”

Kyuu!

The said Golden-furred fox quickly approaching where we are sitting after hearing her name mentioned again. “There, Mikan. Please tell Riko-chan about it.”

Kyuuuu!

The fox jumps onto Riko’s lap. She then produces several small yips, trying to tell Riko something.

Kyuu… Kyukyuu kyuuuuuu…

“Hmmm?”

Kyuu!!!

“Ah I get it… thank you for telling me, Mikan.” Riko gives the fox a smile on response.

“Chika-chan, I guess I know the problem.”

“So?” I look curiously, waiting with anticipation.

“It seems when Mikan transforms into that ornate dagger you wield, Mikan can’t convert the aura you give her properly when you want to unleash that technique of yours. As a result, the amount of aura you need to unleash it will be a lot more than how much it supposed to be.”

“W-why?!”

“The only thing Mikan said is that in order for her to harness the aura you give her to its full extent, she must transforms into her original ‘Soul Release’ form.

What does it mean? Soul Release form is heavily based on one’s nightmare or past trauma, right? Then, what the meaning of this ‘original’?”

“Ah, now you mention about it Riko-chan… truthfully, I’m still surprised seeing Mikan’s current form as a bladed weapon.” You cutting in. “The memory is still a bit hazy, but the Taiyouji that Chika-chan showed to us years ago was completely different.”

“You’re right You-chan. The first time Chika-chan showed it to us when we were still little, it’s not even a weapon at all.”

“In short, the current Taiyouji which is mainly given form by Chika-chan’s latest trauma still limits Mikan’s ability to harness Chika’s aura effectively.”

“To think that Chika-chan managed to corner me despite the handicap. I wonder what would happen if Chika-chan could use the full potential of Mikan when we spar again...”

“You’ll die for sure You-chan. Even with me providing full support for you, we won’t last if you don’t unleash Kusanagi.” Riko stated casually.

“Ah actually, that’s might be true.”

Kusanagi? What are they talking about? Now the talk gets more confusing.

“Uh, You-chan, Riko-chan… You two do realize that I still haven’t remember anything about that past right? What do you mean with…”

“Aaahh look at the time, we will be late if we didn’t go now!”

“Oh you’re right You-chan. Well let’s go Chika-chan.”

It seems I can’t inquire anymore because of the time. I guess I’ll ask them later.

 

oOo

 

The day goes by like usual. We go to school, take a shower at the gym before attending classes. At first, running from our home daily to school really tires me out. As a result, I often fall asleep through the class which of course earn me some scold from the teachers, especially Mimori-sensei. But nowadays I didn’t feel that tired. It must be because I start to get used with the training Riko and You made me do. Even if the method is like hell itself, it sure is effective.

Usually after class if we still has some time, we would go back to Awashima to practice for a while until it’s almost 6. But today is different since there’s something I’d like to do, so I asked for a day off to Riko and You. They look confused at first but finally gave their consent after I explained the circumstances for a bit.

“So Chika-chan where are we going?”

“We’re still going to Awashima.”

“Again? Why don’t we “jump’ like we always do then? It will be quicker.”

“Haha, no we can’t, at least for this time. Bear with me on this one.”

“Mmmmm if you say so.”

You begins to pout while Riko just humming a song following the waves. “Sorry about this You-chan. I know you prefer running straight to the island like we usually do but for today we can’t do that.”

Actually we’ve been crossing the island by foot this whole time. With the help of Riko’s spell, she can make a small path to the island by freezing the seawater as a temporary road for us so we can cross the sea even when there’s no ship around. Riko illusion spell also masks our presence so nobody would notice us when we do it. But for today we go to the island by normal means through the ferry boat.

“But You-chan, are you really not enjoying this boat ride?”

“Nope. Why Riko-chan?”

“Nah it’s just surprising, I recall you really loves boats when you were young.”

Huh, so You used to love boats? From her behavior now I would never guess it, she looks really uncomfortable. Hearing Riko question, You makes a sad face and answers half-heartedly.

“Was I? Maybe there was a time I thought of that. Now the only thing I can feel is a mere emptiness.”

“You-chan…”

“Ah you two, I could see the pier.”

Luckily the pier came to view just in time. I don’t think I could stand that atmosphere if it goes a bit longer. We all boards off the ship and then begin to climb the stairs that we usually use to reach the small shrine above.

“Where are we going Chika-chan?”

“Ah I haven’t really told you two huh? Up there, there’s a small shrine. I’m going to pray there before visiting two old friends.”

“friends? I didn’t know you have friends that lives here Chika-chan.”

“Yeah but hey didn’t really lives here. It’s just that their last resting place is here.”

“...I see…”

Suddenly both of them became quiet. Well it’s no surprise considering I’m visiting Kanan and Hanamaru’s grave.

“Don’t look so glum. Kanan-chan and Hanamaru-chan will be sad if they know my friends looks so glum. Ah, yes! Actually Kanan-chan and Hanamaru-chan are these old friends we are going to visit…

“Chika-chan…”

“Also it’s been over eight years since their death. I’m sure it’s fine now Riko-chan, You-chan.”

“If I may ask, can you tell us what happened to them?”

“Hmm… Not now… Sorry Riko-chan. But I guess I’ll tell you two someday.”

“You really cherish them huh Chika-chan?”

“You found out huh? Hehe… Well both of them are my first two friends and the only ones who would talk to me when everyone else would stay away from me after I was adopted by mom. But in the end… They died… because of me…”

 _Sniff_...

I can’t hold it anymore, I thought I’ve overcame it already, but it seems I’m still weak. I can’t hold my tears when I remember them.

“Chika-chan...” suddenly, I felt two pairs of hand hugged me. I open my eyes, feeling the warm on both of my sides. Riko-chan and You-chan are there. That’s right, Kanan-chan… Hanamaru-chan… are you seeing this right now? It took me almost eight years but I finally made new friends. Someone I could believe with all my heart. Like you two does.

“Thank you… Riko-chan… You-chan… Let’s go. We’re almost there.”

Releasing me from their hug. We then proceed to head up. Just a little more until we arrive.

 

oOo

 

From a location not two far away, two girls are spying on Chika and the two.

“This is a surprising, I didn’t think you would came her on your own volition Chika.”

“You forgot huh zura?”

“Eh? About what?”

“You’re seriously hopeless Kanan-chan. How could you forget that as for today we’ve been exactly dead for eight years zura?”

“Oohh that’s right. It’s been eight years, eh? Well, let’s just say I don’t want to remember that thing. It’s just make something inside me feel bad.”

“Please remember zura. At least for things like this.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever! I’ll try to remember it from now on. Oi you. Is the preparation ready?”

With those words, a girl shrouded in black aura appears behind Kanan and Hanamaru. It’s none other than Tanaka, one of Mari’s follower from before. Her face contorted in agonizing pain, tears flowing down from her red eyes. It’s a miracle she’s still standing up. Irked by her appearance, Kanan kicked her hard, her body slammed into a nearby tree. With a cough, she answered her question.

“Urghh… yes Kanan-sama. We are ready to head out as you wish.”

“Good. I like people who does my orders swiftly so head out. Don’t worry your pain will subside when you’re consumed by your hatred.”

“....”

The girl can’t respond but her red eyes says everything she wanted to. A deep hatred, to the one who robs everything from someone she looks up to from the bottom of her heart. Even if her step is wobbly, the determination is there: To kill the one who made Mari-sama suffers. Seeing this, Kanan laughs. From the bottom of her heart she enjoyed this farce.

“Here it comes again, you and your bad habits zura.”

“I don’t want to hear that from you Hanamaru…”

“Now Chika, show me what will you do! I look forward to it.”

 

oOo

 

“Okay, Riko-chan You-chan. I’m done, let’s go to Kanan-chan and Hanamaru-chan’s graves.”

I finished praying at the shrine before starting to head back. Riko and You are following me from behind. This shrine holds a special memory for me with Kanan and Hanamaru. When we were just kids, we usually took the boat to here and play until dusk came. Hanamaru would always cry at the end since we usually play until late. She was afraid since she would be scolded by her parents. I remember once, we were all crying after getting scolded by Hanamaru’s father. As for Kanan, her parents didn’t live in Uchiura. They lived in Tokyo due to their work as a high-ranked summoners in an organization back on Tokyo. So the one who took care of her was her grandfather. Her grandfather was the owner of a diving shop in Awashima,  so her house is actually near here. He was so nice, he usually gave us snacks when we play over.

I don’t know what happened to him after Kanan died. Mom said he moved to another town but I don’t know where. For Hanamaru father, he only said he didn’t want to see me anymore even though he didn’t blame me. Of course I know it is actually a lie. I’m the one who caused her daughter’s death. Why wouldn’t they blame me? Whoops that’s bad! I’m almost regressed back to my old self again. Well I better get going then. Just as I think that, suddenly a girl wearing my school uniform appeared.

Her gait is kind of strange. Her steps is also wobbly like a drunkard, but a smog-like black aura can bee seen around her body, seething with hatred. And her red-eyes showing fury at me. Wait what? Red eyes? How could she also had red eyes? I don’t remember anyone in my school possessing the same red eyes?! Question upon question bombard my mind.

“Oi, you…”

Just as I about to ask her about her red-eyes, out of expectation she hurls a black ball of energy at me. I’m so shocked I can’t react fast enough. Fortunately You easily cut that black ball of energy using her Shiranui. It seems that You and Riko have already using their soul release since they sense killing intent emitted from this girl. They then position themselves in front of me.

“Stay back Chika-chan, this girl is dangerous.”

“Yeah I know You-chan but please, let me through. There’s something I really need to ask her.”

“No you can’t Chika-chan, we can’t risk it.”

“Yeah Chika-chan, I understand what you want to ask her. It’s about her red eyes right? But even so, this girl only wants to kill you. I doubt you can even talk to her.”

I understand, from that skirmish just now. Nothing will come out from this, but even so. I want answer.

“Then for what purpose I have been training all this time? If I stay behind now, I won’t even know why I born as a cursed child. Please Riko-chan, You-chan... Please let me through.”

“Chika-chan…”

This is my true feeling. If I don’t go now, then all of my resolve will be for nothing. Seeing the firm determination from my eyes, You-chan and Riko-chan moved aside to let me pass.

“You two…”

“Don’t get it wrong Chika-chan. We’re still wary about the risk. But at the same time, we can’t deny the resolve you’ve shown to us…”

“If things got dangerous. We’ll interfere, that’s our condition.”

“That’s plenty, come Mikan.”

“Kyuu.”

Coming from my mirror Mikan quickly transforms herself into an ornate dagger. Gripping it on my left hand, I carefully approach the girl while keeping my guard.

“You, you’re from my school right? Why do you have those red eyes? How did you get that? Nobody in our school supposed to have those red eyes except one that cursed since born like me…”

“Takami… TAKAMIIIIIII!!!”

The girl proceed to throw another black mass at me. Sensing danger I dodge to the left.

“Please, tell me! How did you got those red eyes?!”

I rush in and tackle her to the ground before pinning her. But she didn’t answer me, only struggling even harder. What a power, it even took my all might to hold her in place but…

“I know you didn’t born with those red eyes. Where did you get it? Answer me!”

Please, please just answer me. If I got your answer then maybe… maybe… There’s a way to remove this curse...

“ANSWER ME!!!”

“CHIKA-CHAN!”

Suddenly I can feel my body dragged backwards. In panic, I suddenly let loose of my grip. It turns out You forcefully pulled me back. I’m about to protest but when I see her eyes panicking I look towards the mysterious girl again. In front of me, multiple pitch-black balls consisted of miasma are chasing us. Just as it about to hit, an ice wall suddenly appeared. Protecting us from the black energy. The ice doesn’t last long though as it melts within seconds.

“What?!”

Riko’s eyes go wide seeing the ice wall she casted is destroyed in an instant. It was the very same spell that Riko used to protect me from the four Juunishi beast spirits the first time we met back then.

It seems the pitch-black balls power easily exceed her her ice wall’s defense. Who could have done something like that? There’s only a few in our school that should have that power level including The Principal and the prodigy Tsushima-san.

Not long after that some more girls appear surrounding us. All of them wearing our school uniform. Like the previous mysterious girl, their eyes are also dyed blood-red. In spite of the situation, Riko begins chanting an aria.

“Sun Hymne fifth Verse, Desert Oasis!”

Riko uses her spell to search the surrounding. She told me before it use heat detecting presence to detect other heat source around her for about two hundred meters. Suddenly her eyes widen in shock as she relayed the info to us.

“You-chan, Chika-chan we’re completely surrounded, there are thirty people surrounding us. Each of them have the same heat pattern like those in front of us. Expect them to have those black miasma and red-eyes too.”

“Tch, and it’s the time when we used the normal route. How could I not sense them at all. Riko-chan any chance of escape?”

“No, they completely surround us. Even if I make a smoke to conceal us, they would throw those black mass of miasma. It’s too risky.”

“Dammit, so there’s no other choice than to fight?”

Fight? Against the girls? Against students from our school…?

“Here they come, Riko-chan don’t let them get close.”

“I know! Moon hymne, fourth verse, Ice coffin!!!”

Riko throws a blue talisman onto the ground. As soon as the talisman hits the ground, blocks of ice appears from beneath the hostile girls’ legs before completely encasing them on ice. This way, Riko can immobilize them while at the same time keeping them alive. Nice thinking Riko-chan.

However, the red-haired girl’s expression quickly turns into a horror. Cracking voice begins to reverberate in the air not long after that.

“What?! They broke my ice coffins?! impossible!”

Large cracks keep creeping through the ice surface. On those crack, pitch-black black miasma leaking nonstop, further destroying the ice. If this goes on the ice will…

“I can’t hold them any longer! You-chan this will be rough but cut them while they’re still inside!”

“Roger that, Riko-chan!”

“What!? NO, DON’T DO IT YOU-CHAN!”

I desperately trying to stop You with my words. But my pleas fell into deaf ears, she cuts all the ice coffins while the girls are still inside them without hesitation. She then looks at me, her face looks like she’s apologizing to me.

“Sorry Chika-chan, but this is the only way…”

“YOU-CHAN GET BACK HERE! NOW!”

Hearing Riko-chan shout, You leaps back to our place. Her face shows confusion but it’s soon answered. From the body parts she cut, pitch black miasma is bursting out before it calms down a little and start moving like tentacles. It’s searching for something, which is actually the other body parts that had been sliced to pieces. Horrifyingly, the tentacle didn’t seem to recognize which one is the right part so when the miasma made contact and connect those parts again, they are severely mismatched, creating abominations as the result. It reminds me of a zombie movie I seen once, it makes me nauseous. Riko’s ice also been melted so they could proceed forward again.

“If it comes to this, we really have no choice... I’m sorry Chika-chan… Sun hymne, third verse, Blaze sonata!”

Fireballs start forming in the air around us. They then mercilessly launch themselves to each of abominations before exploding. I could only stare, dumbfounded at what Riko just did. From the explosion, blood and remains of flesh are scattered everywhere. The putrid smell of burning flesh enters my nose.

However, from those remains black miasma appears  and reattached themselves together once again.

“Urp, oweeegghh.”

Finally I puked, I can’t stand this anymore. What are they… What are those thing…

“Chika-chan you wouldn’t like this. But those thing… they are not human anymore... And judging from their ability to reattach themselves together again and again, the only way to stop them is by annihilating them completely.”

What…

“You…. you must be joking right Riko-chan?”

“I’m afraid I’m not, Chika-chan. You see it by yourself right? after I threw those fireballs at them they could still by attaching themselves again even though that explosion should have kill them. But from those remains, not all of them regenerate. Their number still dwindled. That pitch-black miasma cannot regenerate their bodies if the remains is no more. It’s the only way!”

I… I have to kill someone?

“No…. No way… There’s no way I could… Riko-chan there has to be another way right? You’re joking when you said we need to kill them right?”

“Do I look like I’m joking? Chika-chan, I also don’t want to do this but you see those pitch-black miasma. You see how they behave, they’re behaving worse than a stray spirit devouring its human prey, Chika-chan. Whatever that miasma is, those miasma has corrupted them. Their body is not normal anymore. No human could survive those slaughters both You-chan and I did. The only thing I’m sensing from their remains is those black miasma. It’s a shame but the only thing we could do to them, is to put them out of their misery.”

“Th-Then…. We could just cleanse them of their miasma. There are summoner who could do that right Riko-chan? I heard from mom there are people who are able to cleanse miasma from corrupted places when Izanami wreaked havoc in this land, if we do that then...”

“If I could do it I would have done so from the beginning Chika-chan. And what your mom said about ‘cleansing’ is actually annihilating the corrupted land altogether with the miasma. It’s the same as burning a land covered with weed just because you don’t bother to pull those weeds one by one.”

“Then again, I can’t really blame them. Purification spell is quite complicated. Not to mention to cleanse this kind of miasma we faces now, we need a purification spell that is on a whole different level compared to the normal purification spell. The only being who is able to use purification spell to cleanse miasma in history is no other than Amaterasu herself who sealed Izanami in the past. There’s no other way else Chika-chan, we need to kill them.

Riko continuously turned down my hope. But but, like this… Killing someone… I just… Couldn’t…

“Chika-chan quickly make your mind. If you don’t fight now, you’ll only be killed. Then for what purpose you’ve been training until now?”

“But.. but… killing someone…”

“CHIKA-CHAN!”

“Eerr girls, I don’t think you could talk leisurely anymore, here they come.”

While I was debating with Riko, those abominations suddenly dash toward us. You runs forward to stop them but even she couldn’t stop all of them, some of them pass easily, ready to bare their miasma tendrils to kill us.

“Tch, If you don’t want to kill them Chika-chan that’s fine but don’t hinder us and at least keep yourself safe.”

With those words, Riko summons her naginata and proceeds to ward them off. Of course not all of them could be warded by her and I’m forced to fight some. I ask Mikan to help me channel my aura to my blindspot so I can protect myself from them when I need to. At least I could manage to ward them off this way.

 

oOo

 

Fifteen minutes has passed, I never feel this tired in my life before.  When I punch or kick them as a mean of self defense, those miasma would repair those abominations up again. It makes me feel like I’m wasting my effort for nothing, my mind start to get hazy right now. Looking ahead, I can see Riko and You try their best to destroy those abomination to the rate that their clothes and body is bathed by the abominations’ blood. Even so I could see their face is plastered with anxiety. How could they not? Even if they cut, burn, or freeze them. Those things would regenerate again as long as there’s still remains of them. This battle is slowly tires us out more than what we expected. If this goes on, then we will be….

“KYUUUNN.” Mikan shouts at me inside my head. From my blindspot, an abomination charging straight at me.

“Shi-!” An elementary, yet fatal mistake, something I mustn't do at any cost. If only that I’m not this tired... No, fatigue is not the only reason. The fact that You and Riko are killing the girls without remorse hit me the most. I know the two aren’t wrong at all… But my mind still cannot accept the fact that it was our fellow students, making my awareness dulled. Luckily, Mikan swiftly forms a barrier for me but due to the force, I fall backwards.

“AAAAHHH!”

“CHIKA-CHAN!” You and Riko rush to my side in panic, but those abominations don’t let them. Several black tendrils coming out of the abominations, restraining both You and Riko in their place. Both girls try to break free from the tendrils. But at this rate, I don’t think they could reach me in time. The sole abomination in front of me begins gathering energy on its arm as miasma in the air swirling on it. Just by looking at it I understand, there’s no way that the barrier created by Mikan would survive that. So this is it…

“Sorry… You-chan… Riko-chan…”

Closing my eyes, I waited the pain to arrive.

BANG!

The sound of the finishing blow echoes in the air. strangely the pain never arrived. Feeling confused, I slowly opens my eyes. Only to see a red long hair sways as the owner falling hard to the ground in front of me, a large gaping hole can be seen on her stomach as an arm pierced her lower abdomen.

“Ga….ack!”

“Riko… Chan?”

I opened my eyes in total shock. How couldn’t I, because of me… once again someone is hurt...

“Urghh… S-sun hymne, fourth verse… Radiant Dissonance!” Using the last remaining of her energy, Riko clings to the abomination arm, never letting it go. Flames begins spewing out from every part of the abomination’s body before it turns into dust, showing no sign that it would be able to recover itself anymore. “I… I’m glad that you’re okay… Chika-cha…” Feeling satisfied after seeing me safe, Riko’s body falls limp like a doll cut from its strings. In panic, I quickly held her body and shook her body.

“Riko-chan…. No… No… RIKO-CHAN PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES…. RIKO-CHAN PLEASE!!!”

No.. no.. no… not again…. Not again… Because of me...

“Chika-chan we can’t stay here anymore. We need to go, NOW!”

“NO NO… RIKO-CHAN PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES. RIKO-CHAN…. PLEASE DON’T LEAVE US… NO NO NOOOOOO!!!”

“Tch… Akitu we’re leaving! I’ll use Kamaitachi to open the path. After that you must carry Riko-chan and Chika-chan to safety whatever the cost! Do you understand partner?”

“Mooo!”

“Good answer! Then, Chika-chan prepare yourself!”

“No! I don’t wanna go!!!”

“Chika-chan?”

“I might be not really smart, but I’m not an idiot You-chan! I know that by doing this you’re literally sacrificing yourself for my safety!”

“Chika-chan… sorry, but it’s the only way. Otherwise none of us would survive.”

“T-there should be another way right? Please… Riko-chan is already like this because of me… I… I don’t want you to die, You-chan…”

You’s eyes went wide for a moment before some beads of tears can be seen on them. But it’s not a tear of sadness. In contrast, the wide grin on her face indicating that it’s actually the complete opposite.”

“I’m happy to hear that, Chika-chan…” You quickly approach where I am along with the unconscious Riko. Her left hand gently caresses my shoulder after she stab her katana on the ground near me

“But I’m sorry, I need to do this…”

“UGU…H?!! Y...YOU-cha...” a sharp pain slowly creeps from my stomach as I look below. I was punched right on the guts by You. Due to the impact, my consciousness begins to falter.

“Please don’t hate me for doing this Chika-chan…” The ash-haired girl whisper as she summoned the wakizashi form of her Shiranui. Understanding his master intention, the katana aspect of her soul release reverts back into Akitu, now as big as a normal buffalo instead of his usual small size.

“Alright Akitu, on my mark!”

3… 2…

1...

“THIRD KAGURA, KAMAITACHI!”

Using all of her remaining strength, You makes a wide vertical arch using her wakizashi. The sonic boom caused by the traveling wind blade cleaves open a path, cutting some of the abominations in the process. Not wasting any chance the light blue buffalo spirit roars wildly while carrying the unconscious Riko and I deeper into the woods while You stay back to make sure none of the abomination is giving chase.

“GO AKITU!”

The small wakizashi on You’s hand slowly turns into bluish motes of light as the distance between the ash-haired girl and her guardian spirit becomes further, weakening their connection. The last thing I saw was You’s back before everything completely fades into blackness.

“No… not you too, You-chan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finally...
> 
> First of all I'd like to say thank you to everyone for the comments and kudos for this fic. They really encourage both Himizu-san and I to write more. We are really happy knowing that people are liking what we write.
> 
> And finally some tough opponents that capable to corner Chika, You and Riko thanks to Kanan and Hanamaru's interference using the miasma. With Riko being knocked out while You stays behind to make sure that both Riko and Chika are safe, we finally almost reaching the climax for arc 2.
> 
> So, what will happen to You on the next chapter? please leave your comment so we know what do you have in your mind... Thank you.


	13. Fateful Reunion

“So you failed, again...” A flat voice greeted me. I slowly opened my eyes, everything was white just like before.

So that must means… “I’m back here again huh?”

“Yes, even though it was me who dragged your consciousness here this time, mainly because what happened just now…”

THUMP

Memory began flowing back upon my mind. An image of Riko stabbed right in front of me flashed in my mind, it didn't take long until another one following suit. This time the memory of You standing alone  facing those abominations despite the odds against her… They were in no conditions to protect themselves. Yet, they still trying to ensure my safety over themselves.

I failed again... It's because I'm weak, it's because I take everything halfheartedly, I failed You, I failed Riko, I failed everyone!!! I’m a failure! A failure! A failure!! Failure!! Failure!!! FAILURE!!!

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!”

My scream resounding across the never-ending white space. “No more, please no more! I don’t want to feel anymore... Please just leave me alone! If I only bring misery to everyone then I shouldn’t have anyone by my side in the first place! I shouldn’t have exist in the first place!!! This way then Riko and You would… Even my family would…”

 _Taiyouji_ materialized in my grasp out of thin air, I don’t know how I did it without Mikan, but right now I don’t care. Now everything will be right, I won’t have to feel this way ever again.

With a fluid stroke, I brought the dagger to my neck as I about to cut off my jugular vein. However, before the gleaming blade pierced my neck, a kick threw the dagger away from my grasp.

Wha-

SLAP!

A stinging pain could be felt on my cheek.

“What are you doing, you idiot?!”

When I looked back, I saw my past little-self standing right in front of me, her expression was furious despite her childlike appearance. With a snap of her fingers, chains appear out of nowhere before they started to coil themselves around my body and bounding me to stay still in the air crucified. Then, a cloth appeared out of nowhere before putting itself around my mouth like a gag, denying me even the option to bite my tongue with my own teeth to end my own misery.

“There! Now you won't be able to do anything stupid. Even if everything in this place is only a manifestation inside your mind, if you die here it will affect your body and of course myself too, so I hope you would refrain from harming yourself. It’s already a pain to deal with your negative thoughts everyday.”

“Mmmpphhh? Mmmppphh?!!”

‘What are you talking about?’ I wanted to ask. But as expected the cloth on my mouth got in the way so I could only make unrecognizable sound. The chains also tying my body tightly that I couldn’t even move a muscle. Even if I tried to muster my strength to break free, the chains were too strong. But somehow my past-self only sighed even further before start talking more.

“Everytime you mentally loathe yourself, I also feel the same pain, and worse, Mikan is also affected because she share a connection; a deeper bond than what you know with you. The pain has lessened and more bearable nowadays though when Riko-chan and You-chan starting to stay on your side for the last several months. But you reverted back into your self-loathing just now because of your guilt. It's not good… not good at all.”

“Mmmmpphhh?!”

“Hello? Earth to my future-self? Do you forget that you and I are actually the same person? All your thought rings inside my head too. So there’s actually no need for me to speak out loud like this.”

Huh? Really?

“Yes it is.”

She read my mind!?

Yes you can say that it's like I read your mind. A voice rings inside my head responding to my though.

Now you're  speaking in my mind?

“...”

Okay I’ll stop with the jokes. Now if you’re me, would you mind releasing the chains? I mentally asked her.

“No! Of course I wouldn’t, do you expect me to release you so that you can try killing yourself again? I’ll die with you if you did it, so no way!”

Eh? Really?!

“Every time you blame yourself, every time you think it’s better for yourself to die, it also affect everything in this place including me. I’m not telling you to never feel that way. But you! You always blame yourself that it was hell just by being in this place.”

I… don’t know…

“Now you know… And also like what I've said just now, Mikan is also feeling a share of the pain because she is connected to you. She never show it to you because she don't want you to think about it too much, so really please stop it.”

...Even Mikan too? I didn’t know my own feelings also hurt her… So what should I do?

“Now that’s a good thinking, not lamenting but to solve your problem. So let’s talk why I dragged you back here. Riko-chan is injured while You-chan has to risk herself holding off those things. All because of your indecisiveness.”

But… but… How could I? Those girls are human. How could I just killed them?! There might be a way to bring them back, I just can’t kill them!

“Then what have you done to do so? Did you do something? Even like convincing Riko-chan and You-chan to just run away instead to stall time while trying to find the solution to save them? Have you? No! You just half-assedly protecting yourself while hoping Riko-chan and You-chan to clean the mess for you.”

…

“Cat got your tongue? Of course, that’s what exactly happened. If you feel that you can’t agree with Riko-chan’s method, why do you half-assedly agreed with her? Because of that, Riko-chan is injured. If you decide to do something, then do it with your all. That’s what Takami Chika… What the real you would do!”

The real… me…?

“Yeah the real you. The you who try her best to shine. The you who wouldn’t yield to what other people say. The you who would stay strong even when everybody else is in despair. That’s who you are, Takami Chika.”

I… Can I be… Someone like that?

“Of course you can, because that’s who you really are.”

…

“CHIKA-CHAN, OPEN YOUR EYES, CHIKA-CHAN!” You’s voice echoed out of nowhere suddenly.

You-chan? You're safe?!! Where are you?!” I tried looking around despite the binding on my body. Unfortunately, the only one I saw in this place was my past little self.

“Oh it seems your knight in shining armor has returned. Well until we meet again, and also I won't undone your chain until you give me satisfactory response to my question from before.”

Wait what do you mea…

Before I could finish my question, the younger version of me hold her right hand  in front of my face. A wave of sleepiness began washing over me out of sudden.

No I still have… things to ask…

“Don’t worry, we’ll meet again. I’ll give you something so you can return here as you please.” A small ball of light came out of her hand before slowly approaching me like before. Once it hit my chest, it was absorbed into my body.

What is this?

“It will also help you, but only if your resolution is strong enough… and it must be acknowledged… by… Mi…”

Before the past me completes her words, everything turns dark.

 

oOo

 

“CHIKA-CHAN, PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES, CHIKA-CHAN.” It felt like somebody is calling me…

You-chan…?

“You…. Chan…? YOU-CHAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!”

“CHIKA-CHAN! OH THANK GOODNESS, IF YOU DIDN’T WAKE UP THEN I…. I….” Seeing that I was awake, the ash-haired girl hugged me tightly.  Her face was wet with tears. When I looked around there were wooden ceiling and panels around me. We were inside a wooden shack somewhere on the island I think.

“It’s alright You-chan… I just fell unconscious when Akitu brought me with him. How about you? I was afraid that you’ll leave Riko-chan and I by doing such stunt to protect us… please don’t do that again, You-chan.”

“I’m sorry Chika-chan, but it was the only way…” the ash-haired girl shrugged.

“Chika-chan… it’s good that… you’re okay…” A weak voice then could be heard from my side. It was Riko, she weakly laying down on the wooden floor beside me. Her wound had already bandaged but a little of her aura aura still leaking out from the wound on her stomach. This all because of me, because I was indecisive.

“RIKO-CHAN, ARE YOU OKAY!?”

“Don’t look so sad Chika-chan. It’s not like the wound is lethal. Both You-chan and I are spirits in the first place after all.” the red-haired girl slowly tried to sit before wincing in the process. “With a nice sleep this wound will be healed after some time, though now is not the time to take nap.”

“No that’s not it Riko-chan.”

“You got this wound because I was indecisive, you were forced to take the hit for me. Even though I asked both of you to train me so I won’t be a burden for you two, it seems my resolve is still weak.”

It's true, I’m still weak. But because of that, I need to change. If I want to call myself their friend, I need to be able to protect them too. Riko and You attentively listening to my thought. This is it, my first step for my new resolve.

“I still don’t know what my reason to be strong. At first, I thought it was to make my family and you two not worry about me. But I realized, that’s not enough. Because of that you got in this state Riko-chan. If that’s the case then I’ll fight, so you won’t get hurt anymore and I can protect you two.”

That's my new resolve. There’s no point in becoming stronger if I can't protect the two people I care most. You and Riko looked surprised hearing what I said but then they felt relieved.

“That was unexpected Chika-chan.”

“Yeah me too, if it’s the current you. Then I guess we can proceed with a plan that I thought about.” You and Riko praised my new determination.

“I might be wounded like this, but thanks to this wound I got, now we know that destroying their aura vein completely will terminate their regeneration. Remember what happened to the one that give me this wound Chika-chan, You-chan?”.

“Yes, she wasn’t able to recover after you burned the the aura system in her body completely.”

The red-haired girl nodded affirmatively before continuing her explanation. “It seems that miasma circulates through aura veins in the body. So if you destroy their aura vein, Those abominations will die instantly. Using my fifth moon hymne, I also could sense each of their position in this island so we could gank each of them while whittling down their numbers.”

“Oh… A very good idea, as expected from Riko-chan. I think this plan will work!” Even You nodded in agreement. But strangely, Riko’s face still looks grim.

“But to be able to prevent the high speed regeneration we need to completely destroy the aura vein in a single hit. We have already tried cutting them to pieces, and it turns out they could still regenerate even with the smallest amount of vein. Using my fourth sun hymne it will take some second before my flames completely burns them. Even though I’m not injured that task would be impossible for me. The only reason why I was able to destroy one was simply because I didn't let it go after it pierced my stomach.”

“And that leaves us for the only possibility.” Riko looked straight at me.

“Using your _Kousoku Kobushi_ , you can immediately pour enormous amount of energy to their aura system. And with your intricate aura welding, you can immediately destroy those thing before they can fight back. That is the most efficient way for us to break through this situation.”

“But… Will you able to do it, Chika-chan?”

“Yeah Chika-chan, if it’s too much for you. We can try thinking of alternative ways to do it. We can also run away if we must do it.”

Riko and You both looked at me with concerned expression. Ah I’m truly blessed to have both of them as my friend. But thanks you two, if I’m truly your friend. Then I too should be able to do something for them.

“Before I give my answer, Riko-chan you said before those guys cannot be saved anymore. Can you explain the reason once again?” Hearing my question, Riko contemplated  for a second, wondering if it’s okay to tell me the truth. I look at her earnestly before she relents and begin talking..

“Alright Chika-chan, first of all I already told you that their aura vein is corrupted by the miasma. Those miasma had devouring their aura and as you know, aura is a person’s life force itself so those aura naturally flows in the body like blood does.”

“They help maintain your body, this is also why if a person aura flow is disturbed, it will take a long time for them to recover and it will surely disable that person until it is completely restored. The main problem from those… things, even when You-chan cut them the only thing I felt from their exposed veins is that pitch-black miasma. There was not a event a tiny remains of their aura anymore, and because the vein is connected to every parts in the body, their body should also had corrupted by those miasma. You saw it yourself right, Chika-chan? Even if their body was cut, frozen, or blown up the miasma would try to connect back the body remains. That’s proof enough their body has corrupted beyond saving. It’s like the old story when Izanami spreads her miasma and corrupting the world of spirit and human alike, a lot of victims turned into a zombie-like immortal.”

So in short, they had devoured by the miasma instantly the moment they made contact with it. But more importantly, it sounds like the story of Izanami huh? Certainly it sounds like the story mom used to told me back then. When Amaterasu-sama was locked beyond a cave, Izanami spreaded her miasma around the world. Corrupting human and spirit and turned them into a mindless zombie.

If I remember it correctly, mom called those corrupting process…

“ _Enroachment_ …”

” _Enroachment_?”

“Ah sorry Riko-chan...  It’s just a term mom used when she told me stories about those story about Izanami you mentioned. She called the process where Izanami’s miasma corrupting human or spirit and turn them into those zombie-like things were called _enroachment_.”

Back then, when mom taught me, I recall mom often told stories like that. She also told me the only thing that could save those who got enroached is the divine purification power handed from Izanagi to Amaterasu like Riko had mentioned the first time we encountered those girls. So the only thing we could do according to the myth is putting them out of their misery…

“ _Enroachment_ huh, If that what Kaa-san told Chika-chan then we’ll go with that. We’ll use the term ‘ _enroachment_ ’ from now on. So how about it Chika-chan, will you do it?”

"Ah before that, one more question Riko-chan… Since you excels on spirits detection and accurately able to pinpoint them, more than that because you’re someone I really trust. Please answer me... From all of them, how many of those girls still retain even a tiny fragment of their original aura?”

“Chika-chan…” Sensing my seriousness. And my trust towards her, Riko face became filled with emotion. Then with determined face she answered me.

“Of course, Chika-chan. Moon hymne, 3rd verse, Flakes Opera.” With her command, snowflakes began to appear in the air. Forming a translucent hexagonal field. Projected on that hexagonal field, were lines and dots. Those lines represented the earth aura lines while the dots are living being with aura. Depending on the aura, the color would also change. If it was human being then the color would be brown. If it was spirit then it would be blue. But Riko once said the color could change depending on the person or spirit so there might be a person with a blue aura. With more flakes, the projection became more bigger and before long the whole island is projected.

On the projection, there were several black dots. Those should be the enroached girls position. There were quite a lot of them, so we had to kill all of them if we want to save them and escape. Riko confirmed the position again then she probed those enroached girls aura one by one, her face began to frown.

“Chika-chan I have checked all of them and… they…”

“Cannot be saved, it’s okay. Thank you Riko-chan.” So it’s as I thought. I hope I could save at least one of them but now they are nothing more than monster under a shell. If I left them alone here, I don’t want to think how many people in this island will become their victims. For myself, for Riko and You, I have to do this.

“Then there’s no choice, even if we could purify them. There’s no guarantee they will revert back to their former self. If we try to run away then I dread to think what will happen to the people that comes or lives here. So it’s really a shame but there’s no choice left other than to kill them. Riko-chan where’s the first one? Please guide me.”

“Ah… Eh…. Oh wait, I’m searching right now.” She looked surprised hearing my question, is there something wrong with me? “Found it, it’s not far from here. It will be best if you go with You-chan as backup. Test your _Kousoku Kobushi_ on it first. If it works, then we will move out to exterminate all of them.”

“Okay, You-chan let’s go.” No response? Eh, she seemed to be curling up in the corner… Eh, she seems to be sobbing? Eeehhh???

“You…. chan…? Are you okay…?”

“Oh I’m fine, just continue your talk with Riko-chan, I’m sure you could do all of them without me.”

…

...Is she jealous?

“Oh come on You-chan, you don’t really expect me to think that you are less important than Riko-chan right? You both are my most treasured friend, there’s no way I would think of you less than Riko-chan.” My words seems to get through her, she start to looks here. Her eyes are a bit red though. Was she really crying? What did I do to make her like this?

“Then… Kiss me...?”

Huh?

“So you wouldn’t do it? So much for that talk Chika-chan. It seems you think Riko-chan is….”

_Chu…_

“Is this…. enough…?” I kissed her….. I KISSED HER….. OH AMATERASU-SAMA, I’M SO EMBARASSED…

You’s face flared up, her face was bright red like a boiled crab. Her mouth opening and closing in a rapid pace while her mind trying to comprehend what just happened to her.. Oh well time to make it clear to her. “You-chan… you and also Riko-chan too, are my most treasured friends. For me you two are more important than my life. Even just in the short window we meet and life together, I already couldn’t imagine a life without you two. For me the meeting with you two is the most important turning point in my life. That’s why, I would never think of you less than the other. Because you two, are my most important friend in this world.”

“Chika-chan… CHIKA-CHAAAANN”

“Uwaaa, You-chan?”

You suddenly jumped into me, her face looks really happy. Wait she’s also crying? Well I’ll let her though. It seems she’s really happy hearing that from me. That really makes it worth telling her my true feeling.

“No fair…..”

“Riko-chan???”

Suddenly from my back, a pouting Riko-chan tugging the back of my skirt. She looks unamused despite the embarrassment on her expression.

“I also want to be kissed by Chika-chan. It’s no fair if it’s only You-chan who….”

_Chu..._

“??!!!!” the red-haired girl shrieked, not expecting to get what she wanted. If that’s what she wants from me then I’ll give it to her. There’s no reason to refuse a request from them.

But I think the stimulation is too strong. Riko eyes begin spinning around and her face goes even redder than You. I think I can see smoke coming out from her head while her mouth now shaped like a diamond. “Are you okay Riko-chan?” You and I moved closer since we were worried. It didn’t take long until the red-haired girl collapsed to the floor.

“RIKO-CHAN!? ARE YOU OKAY? RIKO-CHAN!?” I think I need to hold my feeling a bit or both of them wouldn’t be able to handle it.

 

oOo

 

“Target sighted, can you see her from here Chika-chan?”

“Yes You-chan. So what should I do?”

“Wait here, I’ll lure her to your position. Then I’ll hold her from behind then you…”

“Destroy her aura vein with _Kousoku Kobushi_ right? I got this You-chan. Mikan please help me.”

“Kyuunn.”

“Good, I’ll get going then. Best of luck, Chika-chan.”

With those words, You leaped to nearby tree waiting for a chance to lure the encroached girl. Mikan and I waiting here to launch the surprise attack once she's restrained. I purposely didn’t transform Mikan to _Taiyouji_ so she could help me adjust my aura poured to the girl’s system. This way I could finish the target as quick as possible.

Something bounced in front of me, it was a small rock that You brought. The sound created by the thrown rock quickly took the attention of the enroached girl.

“Takamiiii…” the girl let a low growl seeing me standing near where the thrown rock was. Nice job You-chan just a little more. The girl wasting no time as she lunged herself to me.

“Now, Chika-chan!”

You suddenly head down from her hiding place and hold the girl back firmly. This way, she wouldn't be able to hide nor protect her navel, the focus of her aura vein. The only thing I need to do is hitting her navel with _Kousoku Kobushi_.

Nice job You-chan! Leave the rest to me, Mikan!

“Kyuun!” Responding to my call, Mikan leaped to my shoulder. I could feel her helping me focusing my aura on my right fist. I stepped forward then placed my fist on her navel.

“ _Hitotsu Norito, Kousoku Kobushi!”_

With such large amount of aura poured onto her system, her body started cracking from all places before it completely crumbled into dust. The miasma also disappeared alongside her body. I felt relieved after being able to do it.

“Nice job Chika-chan.”

“You did it Chika-chan.”

You and Riko quickly approached me. They looked proud that I could do this. Even I felt proud but what is this... I still felt sad… Why is it…

“Chika-chan… You’re crying...”

“Eh?”

Riko-chan is right, my cheeks are wet with tears. I wonder why. Even though she shouldn’t be able to be saved. I still crying seeing the girl died. Even though I should be doing the right thing... Why is it…

“Does this mean, I’m still weak? After doing this much…” Am I… Still weak after all…

“That’s not true at all Chika-chan.”

“Yeah Chika-chan, there’s no way you’re weak.” You and Riko kindly said to me. Thank you, you two but if this the right thing then why…

“Why am I still crying… Shouldn’t I be… Doing the right thing?”

I feel warmth washed over my body as both girl suddenly hugging me. “That’s not a sign of weakness Chika-chan, that’s proof of your kindness.”

“You-chan is right Chika-chan. You must never lose sight of it. Maybe it's true that these girls are beyond saving, but you still shed tears for them, that means you still see them as human but you’re willing to do the right thing to save them. Never think of you as weak Chika-chan. Only the strong would be able to do this. That’s why, you are strong Chika-chan.”

“You-chan…. Riko-chan… Thank you…..” Like that, I spent some time crying in their hug.

 

oOo

 

“That was surprising, to think Chika would be able to do that. What happened to that sweet innocent girl some moment ago, I wonder.”

“Who knows zura, but if this goes on. It’s only a matter of time before they annihilate all of them you know?”

“So what?! we can make them again. Don’t mind about it too much Hanamaru...”

“As usual, you have a shrewd mind zura.” Kanan and Hanamaru standing on top of a tree somewhere a bit far from where Chika, You and Riko were. They are spying on the three girls defeating one of their abominations.

“So, what will we do after Chika-chan defeated all of them? Should we head down and take her down by ourselves?”

“Come on, Hanamaru, where’s the fun in that? We still have another ace in our sleeves!”

“Then if she survived that, zura?”

“If she survived, which actually what my guts telling me, I only need to tell Mari about this. Aaahh… Can't you imagine Mari's expression when she hear about this and her expression full of wrath at Chika made me wet. Aaaahhh, I really can’t hold it. I just want to kill all of them now then tell Mari afterwards.”

“Disgusting zura…..”Just like that, the dreadful plan continued while Chika played on their hand.

 

oOo

 

“ _Hatsu norito, Kousoku Kobushi.”_

That should be the last one… Huff it’s kinda tiring, my body won’t hold on at this rate.

“With that there’s only one left. She's located on the open field after this road.”

“Eh? There’s still one more? Roger Riko-chan, let’s go girls.”

After Riko-chan located the last girl position, we proceeded to her location, an open field after this small road… Then that could only means one thing: for unknown reason she waited at where Kanan and Hanamaru’s tombstones are… I should finish this before she rampages and damages their resting place.

“Chika-chan there’s something I wanted to ask.” You asked me.

“Hmm? What is it You-chan?”

“How come you’re… changed so fast? Just before you said that we shouldn’t kill them because they are human like us. But after you awake, it’s like that you have no problem doing this to save them out of their misery. What brought the sudden change?”

Oh she’s asking about that.  Hmmm… How should I answer…

Well I guess I should just answer honestly. “When I was asleep, I had a dream.”

“A dream?”

“I couldn’t really recall it but I remember someone in the dream telling me that it was my fault, because of my indecisiveness you two got hurt.” Hearing my explanation, they both seems to doubt me.

“That was kind of... Strange dream….”

“Right Riko-chan? But because of that dream I began to rethink why I wanted to fight and the answer came to me. Well all of them have been told to you two though.”

“Well it’s good if it makes you found your resolve. Ah we almost reach the location.”

Just as You said, we had arrived. Before the two tombstones a girl standing motionlessly as if she was purposely waiting someone to come.

“Move it, you’ll disturb the two that rest here!”

Throwing out threats, I hoped it would be able to lure her closer to me, but it seems it won’t go that easy.

“Takamiiii… TAKAMIIII… BECAUSE OF YOU… OHARA-SAMAA…”

Ohara? Who is she talking about…..

“Ohara…. Is she talking about Ohara Mari? Our principal?”

Oh right, Ohara was the name of our principal. You-chan words made me remember. But since when did I do something to her? I don’t think I ever talk to her or anything….

“Did you mistake me for someone else? I never met her personally let alone did something to her.”

I stated what I believed as the truth, only to make her more angry than before

“HOW… HOW DARE… YOU… DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!” For some reason I don't know I think I accidentally chose a wrong answer. Oh well, no use thinking about it. I should quickly put her to rest like the others. At least that would save her soul, only to be stopped by You.

“CHIKA-CHAN BACK OFF.” the ash-haired girl hold my arm, then from the ground black miasma appeared before swirling around her. What… What is this?

Riko quickly looked at her flakes then her face turned really grim. “This girl... she’s absorbing the remaining miasma from the girls we defeated before into her. If we didn’t do anything fast she’ll became too powerful for us to handle.”

“What!? Then I should finish this as soon as possible!”

Just as I about to rush forward again,  my arm was grabbed by You for the second time. “I told you to stop it Chika-chan, she’s absorbing all of those power if you rush in blindly you’ll get caught in the vortex then trapped in those power too.”

“What… Then we can only watch?” You mortified face said yes to me. No that couldn’t be, that’s right if it was Riko-chan then she would be able to take her down from long range. But as soon as I looked at her, her face hung down.

“I’m sorry, I can’t use a powerful enough spell to attack her in this state. Even moving around while channeling my remaining aura to maintain this flake had taken almost all of my energy.”

What? then we can only do nothing? Just as I think that, the ground trembling heavily before an explosion occurs. A five meters tall humanoid black mass standing there. On its chest, the girl was trapped limply unconscious. It… it was huge. How could we fight something like that without Riko's long range spell?

“How are we supposed to fight this thing?”

“WATCH OUT, CHIKA-CHAN! AAAHH!!!” Suddenly I was pushed behind, looking back I saw You got tangled by a miasma tendrils which comes out from the ground before she was forcibly pulled into the monster's body and getting swallowed.

“YOU-CHAAANNN!!!” I screamed while seeing the ash-haired girl beginning to be absorbed by that black mass. This is bad. I should save her, but how.

“Chika-chan listen to me, even though that monster is big the original human shell stay the same.” Riko pointed at the unconcious girl trapped on the monster's chest. “If you strike at the girl's navel deep enough then pour your aura. You’ll be able to defeat it like the othe-.”

SLAM

“RIKO-CHAAAANNN” The monster slammed one of  its giant bulky hand onto Riko's weakened frame. The red-haired gir's body got swallowed instantly by the monster. I could still see her silhouette inside.

“How dare you… How dare you doing it to both of my important friends… Mikan!!!”

“KYUUUUUNNN!!!”

Morphing its spiritual body into my trusty dagger form, Mikan immediately absorbed a lot of my aura until the blade shone brilliantly like a sun. With that I rushed forward unto the giant abomination

“HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” with all of my might, I tried to cut down the abomination's appendage which swallowed Riko just now, hoping to sever it completely from its main body. However instead of a clean cut, the elongated aura blade from _Taiyouji_ was deflected in an instant when it made contact against the abomination skin.

“KYUUUUU!” a warning from Mikan rang inside my head right before the said appendage tried to get a hold of me, probably trying to swallow me like what it have done to You and Riko. Luckily thanks to Mikan warning I was able to dodge by stepping back out of its reach.

This is bad… My aura reserve is near the limit already. At this rate, You and Riko will be absorbed by this abomination.

“Mikan, how much longer we could last with our current condition?”

“Kyuuuuu!”

“Heh, no more than ten minutes? I guess there's no other way than using all we have left in a single attack then? Let's do this then, Mikan!” the remaining aura began building up on my right hand. Like before, the elongated aura blade on _Taiyouji_ slowly began to dim before the bright yellowish  aura covered the dagger disappeared as it was accumulating into my hand.

“Kyuu!” Mikan's voice rings in my head once again. The aura enveloped my hand radiated even brighter than before. This is it! With this single last attack I'll save both of you! Just wait for me You-chan, Riko-chan!

It seems that the giant black-mass realized what I want to do. In no time it balled its right hand in response to what I did before launching it straight to me.

I charged head on with my own fist against the abomination's. If it was an ordinary fist, I would lost in an instant considering the sheer difference in term of power and size.

However, this fist isn't an ordinary fist...

“Take this, _Hitotsu Norito_ …”

“ _KOUSOKU KOBUSHI!!!_ ”

The moment my fist clashed against the abomination's the condensed aura on my hand exploded in an instant.

“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” the screams came out of my lungs while I barely got ahold of myself on the ground using the tiny remaining aura I had on my feet.

Slowly but surely, cracks of light forming on the abomination's hand as it started to be overloaded with my aura. “Just a little more… a little more… HHAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

BOOM!!!

The abomination's arm shattered like a fragile glass as it was unable to contains my aura anymore, freeing Riko who just got absorbed by the very same appendage a moment before. “Riko-chan!” I muttered before I tried approaching her.

“No, don't come here Chika-chan! It's a tra-AARGH!!!”

I was confused at first hearing Riko’s warning. But the moment several tendrils coming out of the abomination's destroyed arms I understand what Riko was trying to say. It was trying to lure me.

“Gah!!!” I was barely able to dodge some of the incoming tendrils before once again keeping the distance between the abomination and myself. “No! Riko-chan!!!” A horrified look could be seen on my face as the red-haired girl is getting swallowed once again.

No… What should I do?! All of my reserve had been drained by that last single attack… At this rate there's no way that I could save them.

“Kyuuuu!!!” Mikan's voice rang in my head as the fox warns me that both of You and Riko's aura rapidly diminishing.

“You-chan!!! Riko-chan!!!”

At this rate… they'll completely absorbed by the abomination…

And they'll die...

Because I fail to save them...

No… no… nooooo… there's no way that I'll let that happen!!!

“Mikan, don’t think about what happened to me afterwards. Use everything I have left!!!”

 _Taiyouji_ in my hand flared once again. However, it was only a small flicker of aura compared to before.

“Still not, not enough!!! Mikan, take more!!! I don't care if you take my life force in place of my aura! There’s no meaning in all of our training if I fail to save Riko-chan and You-chan!”

“KYUUU!!!”

Responding to my feeling, Mikan absorbed more from me despite her hesitation at first, but the fox must had realized that there's no other way to save You and Riko.

The blade on _Taiyouji_ flickered several times more, slowly it became brighter even more to the rate that it was like the blade slowly melting before morphing into pure white light. Out of sudden, I felt an unbearable pain. It felt like my insides were shoved with hot metal, even standing up felt impossible. But I gritted my teeth and tried to pour a little aura unto my feet before leaped up while remembering Riko's word about the monster's weakness before she got swallowed.

Reaching to the limp girl's body trapped on the giant abomination's torso. With all my might, I stabbed my knife unto her navel.

“GROAAAAAAARRRRHHHHHH!!!” The monster shrieked, I hit the right spot. But not enough.

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ME AFTER THIS. RIKO-CHAN, YOU-CHAN, WAIT FOR ME!!!.” hearing my pleas, even more of my life force was absorbed. At this rate, I was sure that I would be faint anytime soon. But I can’t lose my consciousness now. If I lose consciousness here, then who would safe Riko and You? Biting my tongue to keep me awake. I continued to push my knife into it’s navel.

“UUUUOOOOOOO!!!!” With a roar to motivate myself, I gathered the last energy in my body then pushed even harder. White colored aura creeping from the place where _Taiyouji_ stabbed. It was slow at first, but the white colored aura starting to replace the pitch-black miasma.

“GROAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR” The giant abomination let a pained howl for the last time before it completely engulfed by the white aura and turned into dust. Both Riko and You were released from it.

Miraculously, the girl which became the host of the giant abomination was also released, unlike those ones that turned into dust after their body is overloaded with aura. Strangely I didn’t feel any miasma from her body. It’s like she was purified from any miasma residing in her body…

 

oOo

 

“AHAHAHAHAHA!!! Bravo Chika, bravo!!! Never in the abyss of yomi I ever dare to imagine you possess the power of purification. Hey... you’re really interesting one, aren’t you,  Chikaaaa?!!”

“Enough of your perversion Kanan-chan. So what will we do now zura?”

“Of course, exterminating those that would spill the bean would be our priority.” the ponytail-haired girl smirked devilishly. With a flick of finger, spears of water slowly appeared and hovering around the ponytail-haired girl. Each of them at least two two to three meters long which would destroy anything on their way if thrown with enough momentum.

“Surely you would be able to survive this right, Chika!!? Please don’t disappoint me after everything you showed me!” The girl held her right hand high in the air before closing her violet eyes to concentrate. Several seconds later, she opened them again once more, revealing a blood-colored orbs instead of the previous violet. With a single swoop, those water spears around her launched at a high speed at once.

“Sheesh… I wonder why **‘She’** made me teaming up with this pervert, zura...”

 

oOo

 

“OY, WAKE UP!” I was dead tired, I could sleep like a log for a whole day but I still need to do something. After checking that Riko and You is okay, I went to wake up the girl from before. Her name was Tanaka if I remember it correctly. I checked her pulse and aura it was clear her body was cleansed from all miasma eroding her. I didn’t believe it, but it seems what I did with my last attack was purified the the miasma coursing through her vein. Even though I don’t think I did anything special aside from wholly resolved myself to protect Riko and You.

‘It will help you, but only if your resolution is strong enough… and acknowledged….. by…. Mi……’ Did that really come true? Those cryptic words?

“Urrgghh, where is this…. Huh!? Takami!?” Good she’s awake now for the question.

“I’m glad you were awake, but I need you to answer my question, fast. Who did this to you? Who made you got those red eyes. Why did you and your friends attack us?!”

“And why should I told you….”

“YOU’RE ALMOST DEAD. AND IT WAS ME WHO SAVED YOU.”

“....” She looked like she was really shocked. It was no surprise since I really thought she remembered what she did before. From the edges of my vision I could see You and Riko who had changed back to our school uniform gathering beside me. Their eyes reflecting bloodlust, threatening her. Looking around, she beginning to understand, nothing good will happen if she stays silent.

“I’ll.. I’ll talk… Just don’t kill me….”

“I don’t care, just talk.”

“We were told that you girls are the one responsible for making Ohara-sama injured, then they give us a vial with dark essence in it. Telling us it will gave us strength. After we drank it, I don’t remember what happened.”

Someone? Giving vial with dark essence? They might be the one who made me like this in the past.

“Who? Who were those people who give you those essence?”

“They never told us much about themselves aside their names. They were two girl around our age. One of them have a ponytail-blue hair and the other one has a light brown-colored hair, the brown-haired girl always ends her talk with ‘zura’ for some reason though..”

Eh...

What?

“If I remember it correctly they said that they are Ohara-sama's old friend… They introduced themselves as Ka-”

“CHIKA-CHAN, GET BACK IT’S DANGEROUS.” Tanaka hadn't finished talking when You grabbed me by my collar and pulled me backwards out of sudden. On the spot where Tanaka and I was, a single big spears of water dropped in a high speed before impaling itself on the ground.

Unfortunately, You was only able to pull me in time, leaving the weakened Tanaka impaled by the giant water spear.

“No! Tanaka-san!!!” It was too late for her. However, before any of us could do anything, more water spears began falling down around us destroying everything.

“Kuh, an ambush?” We were surprised… But unlike You nor Riko, it wasn't the ambush that mainly made me surprised.

It was because what Tanaka-san had said before her death...

And it was because there’s only a single person I know who use water spears…

“RIKO-CHAN!” You grunted.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK I’M DOING? SUN HYMNE FIRST VERSE FLAME SYMPHONIA: WALL.” It didn’t take long until a wall of flame stretched in front of is to block the water spears.

But it was futile...

“No good You-chan! My aura reserve is low because the wound I got and that giant abomination drained all my reserve! My  flame wall cannot whistand it.” Riko gave a horrified look seeing the water spears easily piercing her flame wall.

“KYAAAH!” one of the water spear managed to graze Riko after piercing her flame wall, rendering the red-haired girl unconscious on the ground.

“RIKO-CHAN!!!” both You and I screamed seeing the red-haired girl fell on the ground.

“Kuh… Then we’ll have to jump to the sea, come on CHIKA-CHAN!” You quickly picked up Riko's limp body along with me in tow. As we desperately running towards the cliff’s edge, I tried looking back to the suspected spot where those water spears should be coming based on their trajectory.

There, around four hundred meters from our position, two girls wearing almost similar kimono and hakama with You's and Riko's standing on top of a tree. One with a long straight brown hair  while another tying her blue hair into a ponytail. A memory flooded my mind the moment my eyes met with the ponytail-haired girl's eyes.

 

oOo

 

A blue-haired, eight years old girl stood in front of me. Her stance was awkward, several small bruises and cuts could be seen on her skin, and the girl’s legs were trembling heavily. It was clear that the girl was scared. Despite that, her small hands keep gripping a water spear firmly. Behind her, an eight years old myself cowered in fear.

Both of us standing near the edge of a cliff near to the ocean. Despite her fear, the blue-haired girl still trying to stand firmly. She frowns toward the woods several meters across us. There was none to see aside from the trees, but judging from the frown on the blue-haired girl’s face, malice was slowly approaching us.

“Jump to the water, Chika! There’s no way you can win against them!”

“No I don't want to leave you! Let’s just run together Kanan-chan! They had devoured Hanamaru-chan. I don’t want to lose you too!!!”

“Chika, listen to me! If we two try to escape, they’ll just catch up with us sooner or later. They’ll eat both of us! There’s no other way! One of us must stay to hold them back so the other can return home safely. Go, Chika! I’ll protect you!”

“B-but…” I pleaded.

“Chika… Do you remember what I said to you and Hanamaru the first time we meet?”

“O… Of  course I still remember... W… we might be not related by blood, b-but we think each others as sisters already.” I replied despite the sobbing between my words.

Kanan smiled hearing my response. “Good… Then, it’s my job as an older sister to ensure you to return home safely…” A moment later, she did something that I would never think she would do.

“Go Chika!” With her other hand, the blue-haired little girl created a bubble that soon swallow my entire body. She then gently push the bubble along with my small frame inside it towards the cliff to the ocean.

“Live Chika, live... for Hanamaru’s sake and for me too...”

 

oOo

 

It's the same face with the one in my memory despite clearly older. Both girl’s hair is longer now compared to the short brown hair and the short single bun-styled hair they wore when we were a child.

However, gone the sincere smile the brown haired girl usually shown to me years ago, gone the fiery lit on the blue-haired girl’s eyes that desperately telling me to live for them… What left on their face was nothing more than a distorted smirk and eyes full of bloodlust.

“MARU-CHAAAAAN!!! KANAN-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!!” my screams reverberated in the air as You, an unconscious Riko and I plummeted into the ocean below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, after awhile we finally managed to finish another chapter. First, we would like to apologize for not giving any news nor update regarding this fic for almost three months. I was transferred to another department in another city for almost two months and it took me quite awhile getting used to the new workplace.
> 
> To tell the truth, I'm quite happy with how this chapter turns out. I like how the kissing scene is included in this chapter, yes it was originally Himizu-san's idea, and we decide to purposely leave the details on that scene to your imagination. Also, finally both Himizu-san and I are finally able to throws more hints in this chapter, not to mention revealing a bit of Kanan and Hanamaru's past. Himizu-san and I realized how out of character we wrote Kanan and Hanamaru since the start of their appearance. Some people might got annoyed by how we wrote the two. But with a bit of Kanan and Hanamaru's past revealed in this chapter, I finally can assure you (more like spilling the bean out a little) that they weren't like this in the past and we actually making them out of character intentionally for some reasons, mainly for future chapters.
> 
> Uh... I guess I talked too much. I'll refrain myself from talking more about the plots for now. Please tell us what you think about this chapter in the comment, thank you very much for reading!


End file.
